Big guy and rusty the boy robot #52 So it's come t
by theimortalone
Summary: In the series finale, a big retrospective of the past 4 seasons. A tearful farewell as things come full circle.
1. #27 The 7th machina.

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #27: The 7th machina.  
  
Big guy and rusty the boy robot is someone else's property and not mine.  
  
Previously on Big guy...  
  
"You destroyed 6 robots?" Poindexter asks.  
  
"Yeah with Dr. Gilder it makes 6." Slate responds.  
  
Dr. Poindexter looks frightened.  
  
"But I made 7 robots!" Poindexter yells.  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
Dr. Slate looks confused.  
  
"What do you mean you created 7? There was only 6 reported. Anything left would of been destroyed in the base explosion." Slate asks confused.  
  
Poindexter shakes his head.  
  
"Not necessarily. This robot was special." Poindexter explains.  
  
A medic interrupts the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry but we need to get him to the med lab. Can this wait?" The medic says.  
  
"This is important." Slate says.  
  
Poindexter waves his hands in front of him.  
  
"It can wait. Just come to the med lab in an hour and I will tell you everything." Poindexter says weary.  
  
The medics wheel Poindexter away leaving Rusty and Dr. Slate standing there confused.  
  
"You mean we didn't destroy the whole legion?" Rusty asks.  
  
"Sounds like it." Slate responds with a sigh.  
  
Rusty punches his hand.  
  
"Well then big guy and me will just go and kick that last one's butt." Rusty says with a smile.  
  
The general shows up.  
  
"That's easier said than done. We need to find out where this 7th robot is." Thornton says grimly.  
  
"Hopefully Poindexter will tell us when we meet him in the med lab." Slate says.  
  
"I still can't believe a man created such a destructive force." Thornton says.  
  
"I believe him when he says that he didn't intend for them to be destructive." Slate says.  
  
An hour later Dr. Slate, the general and rusty all meet with Poindexter in the med lab.  
  
"Okay. When I was finished with the first 6 robots I wanted to make a prototype that was more advanced then they were. It would also be a lone wolf. Which is why it was probably not with the legion." Poindexter begins.  
  
The general frowns.  
  
"Okay all I want to know is how likely is this prototype to become a threat?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Well it depends if it takes on his own life like the legion. But since he's more advanced, I'd say very likely." Poindexter responds.  
  
The general's frown deepens.  
  
"Okay I want you to tell us everything you know about this. Including where it may be right now." Thornton orders.  
  
Poindexter frowns.  
  
"It was years ago. I don't remember exactly." Poindexter says frowning.  
  
Poindexter's face lights up.  
  
"Wait. Get my bag out." Poindexter says. "I have a lab not far from here. A lot of questions you have may be answered there. I suggest you go there with a robot that can download."  
  
"I want the bgy-11 to go and investigate. Just in case there is trouble." Thorton says.  
  
Poindexter sits up.  
  
"But only on one condition. I want to go with you. I haven't been in that lab in a long time." Poindexter says excitedly.  
  
The medic shakes his head.  
  
"You are too hurt to go anywhere." The medic warns.  
  
"Please I will be fine. I heal fast." Poindexter says.  
  
The general sighs.  
  
"Okay fine. But just make sure nothing happens to him. He's the only link we have to this 7th robot." Thornton warns.  
  
Rusty gets excited.  
  
"Oh oh, can I go too?" Rusty asks excitedly.  
  
Dr. Slate frowns.  
  
"I don't know rusty. It may be dangerous." Slate responds frowning.  
  
Rusty pouts.  
  
"But that's a reason for me to go. If there is trouble I can help the big guy." Rusty says.  
  
The general nods his head.  
  
"Okay fine. But be careful." Slate says.  
  
"Okay. Report to the bay in one hour." Thornton says.  
  
"Yes sir!" Rusty says saluting.  
  
Rusty runs off excited. In one hour Rusty and the big guy meet ready to take off. Poindexter shows up shortly after.  
  
"If you run into any trouble. The primary goal is to survive or we will never get the data. So above all do not engage unless you have to." Thorton warns.  
  
"Hypersonic!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty takes off and Big guy follows in Legend 1.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this one." Thornton says frowning.  
  
Dr. Slate frowns.  
  
"You too?"   
  
After a half an hour flight a large lab near a lake appears. Big guy jumps from the blimp and joins Rusty.  
  
"Oh boy. I can't wait to see what's inside." Rusty says excitedly.  
  
Poindexter smiles.  
  
"You will be amazed alright." Poindexter says.  
  
Rusty rushes forward but it held back by big guy.  
  
"Hold on there son. We better enter together just in case." Big guy says.  
  
All three approach the door and Poindexter punches a code into the keyboard. The door slowly opens and they all walk in slowly.  
  
"No lights." Rusty says trying to see.  
  
As if in response to Rusty's voice, the lights come on.  
  
"Let there be light." Big guy says.  
  
Rusty walks around in awe.  
  
"Wow. Look at all these toys." Rusty says in awe.  
  
"These aren't toys son. Or at least I don't think they are." Big guy says looking around.  
  
Big guy looks around at a bunch of strange looking devices.  
  
"Hey big guy I found a port that I connect to." Rusty says.  
  
"Hold on son. I've got a really bad feeling about this place. Something isn't right." Big guy says.  
  
But Rusty is already connected.  
  
"Wow this is cool. I'm seeing the legion inside out." Rusty says.  
  
"Oh okay. Be careful. We can't afford to lose you." Big guy says more and more concerned.  
  
"Hey don't worry. If something happens then I don't have any pain receptors remember?" Rusty asks.  
  
"For the love of mike." Big guy responds.  
  
Big guy looks around.  
  
"Some of these look like weapons. And downright familiar." Big guy says.  
  
A memory hits Dwayne.  
  
"There is no escape from number 2." Number 2 says while holding a wicked weapon.  
  
"That's the weapon that one of the legion was using. What the?" Big guy asks confused and alarmed.  
  
Suddenly the lights go down.  
  
"Darn it. I lost the connection." Rusty says upset.   
  
Suddenly a huge blast strikes Big guy head on and knocks him down. On the other end of the blast is Poindexter with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Poindexter says.  
  
"Dr. Poindexter!" Rusty yells confused.  
  
"You fell for my trick nicely." Poindexter says.  
  
"Why?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I am the 7th robot. When I finished the legion I wanted to enhance myself and become better than they are." Poindexter responds smiling insanely.  
  
"Okay." Rusty says warily.  
  
Rusty starts backing up big hits a force field.  
  
"Uh uh uh. No leaving before class is over. You may have destroyed my children but their daddy has much more a punch. Now that you know the truth, I cannot let you leave here alive." Poindexter says waving his weapon.  
  
A loud alarm sounds and a countdown appears on the screen.  
  
"So long." Poindexter says.  
  
Poindexter pushes a button on his wrist and disappears.  
  
"Big guy we have to get out of here!" Rusty yells.  
  
But Big guy doesn't respond.  
  
"Oh man. Do I have to drag you again?" Rusty asks.  
  
Rusty starts firing on the panal on the wall and brings down the force field. The countdown shows only one minute left.  
  
Rusty grabs big guy.  
  
"Hypersonic!" Rusty yells and blasts off again.  
  
"Systems aren't responding." Dwayne fumbles with the controls in the cockpit.  
  
Rusty flies him as fast as he can. They barely make it out in time before the lab blows up. A shock wave knocks Rusty to the ground. He activates his communicator.  
  
"This is Rusty! The Big guy is down and the lab is destroyed. Poindexter is the 7th robot!" Rusty yells.  
  
But only static greets him back.  
  
"Darn it must of been damaged. Got to get to the blimp warn Dr. slate." Rusty grunts.  
  
Rusty gets Big guy in the drop bay of the blimp and closes the doors. He then hurries to the cockpit and activates the communication equipment.  
  
"This is Rusty. Poindexter is the 7th robot. If he returns then kick his butt!" Rusty yells into the communicator.  
  
"Uh we already figured that ourselves. He just came here and went on a rampage. He wounded a lot of people and got something from the computer core before leaving." Slate responds.  
  
"Hey where can a girl get a banana?" Jenny's voice yells in the background.  
  
"I have Big guy with me. He isn't responding and I'm returning to base." Rusty says.  
  
"That's a negative son. We are sending a pilot over to bring the Legend 1 to the USS darkhorse for repairs. From there someone can take you back to quark's if you want." Thornton chimes in.  
  
"Aye sir." Rusty says.  
  
After a few minutes a chopper shows up and a pilot comes inside the Legend 1 and takes off.  
  
"Is big guy gonna be okay?" Rusty asks worried.  
  
The pilot looks back.  
  
"I'm sure he will. He's been through worse." The pilot responds.  
  
Soon the Legend 1 lands on the aircraft carrier and big guy is carried off to be taken care of the pit crew. Dwayne sneaks out the back without Rusty seeing him.  
  
"What happened lieutenant?" A pit crew member asks.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever Poindexter used, it fried my systems." Dwayne responds.  
  
"Well we will know more after we do a diagnostic's check on the systems." The pit crew member says.  
  
Another chopper picks Rusty up and returns him to Quark.  
  
"Report soldier!" Thornton orders.  
  
"Yes sir! Poindexter turned on us and blasted Big guy with some kind of a weapon. Said he made himself to be more powerful than the legion." Rusty responds.  
  
"We have a psycho out there." Thornton says grimly.  
  
"You're telling me. That guy should be put in the nut house." A voice says.  
  
They turn to see Dr. Donovan in a sling and with more than a few bruises. Jenny is on his shoulder with her own sling.  
  
"What Jenny didn't protect you?" Rusty asks smiling.  
  
"I tried. My injuries are worse." Jenny responds.  
  
"How is your injury worse than mine? At least you don't have as many bruises." Dr. Donovan asks skeptically.  
  
"Simple. My banana-eating arm is in a sling buddy." Jenny responds.  
  
"Oh poor monkey." Donovan says sarcastically.  
  
"If you call me that one more time then I will put both of your arms into a sling." Jenny growls.  
  
The two leave the room and Dwayne barely holds back a laugh.  
  
"We need that data that Rusty downloaded." Thornton says.  
  
"Well from what he told me all he got was the specs and information on the legion ex machina." Slate says.  
  
Later on a briefing is held and Dwayne has returned.  
  
"Okay people. We have a dangerous Doctor out there. We need to find him pronto and take him out before he does some real damage." Thornton says.  
  
Dwayne gives the general a look.  
  
"Okay more damage than he already has done." Thornton says.  
  
Meanwhile in a secret lab under the surface of the ocean, Poindexter is sitting at a console.  
  
"Soon my plan will begin and this world will no longer be ruled by organics." Poindexter says smiling.  
  
  
  



	2. #28 The bigger they are...

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #28: The bigger they are…  
  
Big guy and rusty the boy robot is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the series.  
  
Workers are going over the main computer looking for what Poindexter took. Thornton comes in.  
  
"Have you found what he took yet?" Thornton asks.  
  
The workers shake their heads.  
  
"Find it and fast. He may of stolen top secret stuff." Thornton says.  
  
Meanwhile Rusty is talking a mile a minute about what he saw in the lab.  
  
"And they had all these cool weapons and robotic shells and stuff. It was so cool." Rusty blabs.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Dr. Slate says smiling.  
  
"Dr. Slate? Why did Poindexter turn on us? He seemed so nice."  
  
Dr. Slate frowns.  
  
"Some people are just good actors. I don't know what happened to him to drive him to do what he did after he built the big guy. Did he really not create the legion for destruction or was that a lie also. We'll probably never know."  
  
"All I know is that he is going to pay for the equipment of mine he destroyed." Dr. Donovan says.  
  
"Oh poor baby. Did the big monster ruin your chemistry set?" Jenny asks.  
  
"Shove it or I'll put a banana up your…" Dr. Donovan starts to say.  
  
"Dr. Donovan! Remember we have a kid here." Dr. Slate warns.  
  
"What Jenny? Nah she's heard it all. Oh you mean rusty." Dr. Donovan says.  
  
Meanwhile in the computer core the workers finally find what Poindexter stole.  
  
"It's a frequency number." A worker tells Thornton.  
  
"For what?" Donovan asks.  
  
The worker looks again at the data and frowns.  
  
"For the bgy-11." The worker responds.  
  
That puts Thornton into action.  
  
"Okay this is a priority alert. The enemy has the frequency for the bgy-11. He must not gain control of it. Tell the USS darkhorse to change the bgy-11's frequency immediately." Thornton orders.  
  
A few soldiers salute him and take off for the communications area. Meanwhile on the USS Darkhorse the pit crew is finishing up repairs on the bgy-11. Suddenly it comes to life and stands up.  
  
"What the!" A pit crewmember yells.  
  
Big guy looks around and stands up.  
  
A pit crewmember activates his communicator.  
  
"Sir the bgy-11 has been activated somehow." The pit crewmember says.  
  
"Is anybody in the cockpit?" A voice on the communicator asks.  
  
The pit crewmember checks for life signs and finds none.  
  
"That's a negative sir." The pit crewmember responds.  
  
"Well then how the heck is it moving?" The voice asks.  
  
But before the pit crewmember can answer the big guy blasts him with his cannon. Another pit crewmember sounds the alarm before the big guy blasts him too. The big guy blasts himself to the main deck and takes to the air. Meanwhile at Poindexter's base he is sitting there controlling the big guy and smiling.  
  
"I just love toys. And I am not really stealing since I built him." Poindexter says.  
  
He blasts ships on the way and starts laughing insanely. Back at quarks Thornton gets the word.  
  
"Okay I just got word that the bgy-11 has just gone AWOL and without a pilot." Thornton says.  
  
"But that's impossible without a pilot." Dwayne says after seeing that Rusty isn't around.  
  
A worker from the computer core comes.  
  
"Sir we have isolated what the frequency controls exactly." The worker says.  
  
Thornton takes the data pad and frowns.  
  
"Damn!" Thornton yells.  
  
"What is it?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"The bgy-11 was originally built to not need a pilot. But the auto pilot system was faulty and had to be scrapped and a pilot program put in. This frequency activates the auto piloting system." Thornton responds.  
  
"But what good does that do for Poindexter? The bgy-11 would be out of his control." Dwayne asks.  
  
"Not necessarily. The auto pilot system had an option for someone to control it using this frequency." Thornton responds.  
  
"Then the bgy-11 is in control of a madman." Dwayne says.  
  
"Yes and it leaves us with only one choice." Thornton says grimly.  
  
"There must be another way. Can't I take control of it from the cockpit or something." Dwayne asks desperate.  
  
"That would be a suicide mission Hunter. With the bgy-11 on the rampage weapons firing. How could you ever get inside it?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Hey I can sneak in and out without the wrong people noticing. Don't you think I can do it with the big guy out of control? I admit it will be difficult but there must be a way. Anything but destroy it." Dwayne asks.  
  
Thornton sighs.  
  
"Okay fine. Bring me a couple of pilots immediately." Thornton says to a soldier.  
  
A couple of pilot's show up.  
  
"Take a couple of fighter pilots to find the bgy-11 and take Lt. Hunter with you. His job is to infiltrate the bgy-11 and take back control. If he fails destroy the bgy-11." Thornton orders.  
  
The pilots agree and board a chopper heading for the USS Darkhorse. Once there they get on their planes and take off.  
  
"Let's just hope the bgy-11 is on land so it will be easier for you to board." The pilot yells back.  
  
Dwayne nods back. After about 15 minutes they spot the bgy-11, which is walking, through the desert.  
  
"Sir we have visual confirmation of the target. I am going to go in close to drop Dwayne down onto it's back. I hope." The pilot says into his radio.  
  
Dwayne gulps.  
  
"We have to do this fast before the bgy-11 can get a shot at us." The pilot yells back.  
  
Dwayne sees the city limits up ahead.  
  
"And soon. We're almost at a city. We can't let him devastate a city!" Dwayne yells.  
  
Dwayne ejects just before they reach big guy and he uses a grappler to latch onto his back.  
  
"Okay just let me get inside you and it will be all right." Dwayne says.  
  
Dwayne punches some buttons and the back hatch opens up. Dwayne quickly jumps inside and enters the cockpit. Suddenly big guy raises his cannon and shoots at the planes but thankfully misses.  
  
"Whoa there big fellow. Don't do anything you might later regret." Dwayne says.  
  
He accesses the computer to deactivate the auto pilot program but suddenly Poindexter's face appears on the screen.  
  
"Did you really think that it would be that easy?" Poindexter asks.  
  
Dwayne yelps as belts go over his entire body and press him into the seat.  
  
"Welcome to my ride." Poindexter says laughing insanely.  
  
"You'll never get away with this doc." Dwayne says struggling to get free.  
  
The big guy approaches the city limits.  
  
"Sir we haven't heard from Lt. Hunter. Shall we commence the destruction?" A pilot says into his radio.  
  
"That's an affirmative soldier. I'm afraid so. He would of gotten back control of the bgy-11 by now. It's almost to that city and it must not be allowed to attack it." Thornton responds.  
  
The planes all fire missiles that impact on the bgy-11's body.  
  
"Oh I feel pesky little mosquitoes biting me." Poindexter says in the cockpit.  
  
"Leave them alone doc." Dwayne warns.  
  
"Or what?" Poindexter asks.  
  
More missiles strike the bgy-11 and cause a small hole in the back.  
  
"We have a opening. Send the magnetic missile down that hole and it will blow it up from the inside." A pilot yells.  
  
"I'm surprised the bgy-11 hasn't…" A pilot starts to say.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast from the cannon catches 3 of the planes off guard. The pilots are incinerated.  
  
"Damn. Get that missile in there now!" One of the remaining pilots yells.  
  
The other remaining plane lines itself up with the hole and the pilot arms the missile.  
  
"May god have mercy on your soul Lt.. I'm sorry it had to end like this." The pilot says.  
  
In the cockpit Dwayne has freed his hand. He reaches into his pocket discreetly and pulls out his knife. He locates the auto pilot control. He pulls out the laser attachment.  
  
"This call is canceled!" Dwayne yells.  
  
The laser shoots out and blows out the control box.  
  
"What the…" Poindexter says as the connection goes out.  
  
The belts fall loose and Dwayne is completely freed.  
  
"This is Lt. Hunter. I have control of the bgy-11. Abort attack. I repeat abort attack!"  
  
But the pilot pushes the button right as the communication comes over the radio.  
  
"Damn too late. Missile away." The pilot says.  
  
The pilot watches grimly as the missile flies inside the hole and detonates. Suddenly a huge chunk of the bgy-11 blows off and only the right half is left. Dwayne is in what is left of the cockpit all bloodied up and barely conscious.  
  
"Warning. Core overload!" The computer voice chimes in.  
  
"This isn't good. My power core is going." Dwayne says.  
  
"If that thing goes off where you are. It will take out half the city." Thornton says over the radio.  
  
Dwayne punches some buttons and looks at the screen.  
  
"At least the remaining thruster still works." Dwayne says smiling.  
  
"No. Don't do what I think you are going to do." Thornton says.  
  
"It's the only way to save the city." Dwayne says.  
  
"That's an order soldier. Eject from the bgy-11 immediately. We will find a way to stop the overload once you are out." Thornton orders.  
  
"No time sir. It was a pleasure working for you and for quark." Dwayne says smiling.  
  
Dwayne hits the thrusters and the big guy flies up into the sky.   
  
"Core will explode in 4 seconds." The computer chimes in.  
  
3  
  
"This was one hell of a ride with you big guy. Thank you."  
  
2  
  
"Rusty. I hope you have a good life or whatever you robots have. I only wish you could of known the truth."   
  
1  
  
"Dr. Slate. You were the most interesting woman I have ever had the pleasure to work with."  
  
0  
  
"Damn."  
  
In a huge fireball in the sky the big guy explodes.  
  
"What happened?" Thornton yells.  
  
"Sir there is no trace of the bgy-11. It's gone sir." One of the pilots responds.  
  
"And Lt. Hunter?" Thornton asks more solemn.  
  
"No sign of him. He went with her sir." The pilot responds.  
  
At quarks the news reaches Dr. Slate and rusty.  
  
"No big guy!" Rusty yells.  
  
"I'm sorry Rusty." Dr. Slate says shaking her head.  
  
Dr. Slate goes into the bathroom.  
  
"Dwayne." Dr. Slate says sadly.  
  
She goes back out.  
  
"Dr. Poindexter!" Rusty yells.  
  
Suddenly he flies off before Dr. Slate can stop him.  
  
"Come back Rusty. You are just going to get yourself destroyed." Dr. Slate yells.  
  
But Rusty is long gone.  
  
"Rusty." Dr. Slate says softly.  
  
To be continued…  



	3. #29 Rusty, a mutant and a woman

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #29: Rusty, a mutant and a woman.  
  
Big guy and rusty the boy robot is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the series.  
  
Previously on big guy...  
  
"Dr. Poindexter!" Rusty yells.  
  
Suddenly he flies off before Dr. Slate can stop him.  
  
"Come back Rusty. You are just going to get yourself destroyed." Dr. Slate yells.  
  
But Rusty is long gone.  
  
"Rusty." Dr. Slate says softly.  
  
  
And now the conclusion...  
  
A ceremony is in session. Lots of soldiers and quark people are they're waiting for the unveiling.  
  
"The loss of the bgy-11 was a big blow to the military. But I am proud to announce the next step." Thornton says.  
  
The sheet is pulled back revealing a large robot that looks a bit like big guy but is smaller and sleeker.  
  
"The bgy-12!" Thornton says.  
  
A lot of murmuring occurs throughout the people in attendance but nobody really claps.  
  
"I know it's a shock." Thornton says.  
  
"How did you make one so fast?" Slate asks.  
  
"We were working on a prototype to replace the big guy if he was badly damaged in battle and couldn't fight. Then if we still needed a BGY robot then we could use this one." Thornton responds.  
  
The crowd murmurs more.  
  
"Ever since the bgy-11 was destroyed yesterday the pit crew has been working on this constantly to get it up to snuff immediately." Thornton says.  
  
"You mean single pit crew. After that damn robot killed Jo and Garth. Those rookies you gave me were no help. So it was up to old Mack to do the job." Mack says.  
  
"The question is that is the bgy-12 ready for battle?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Well yes. As soon as she gets a pilot." Mack responds.  
  
"How deep should we search for a pilot?" A soldier asks.  
  
"Don't advertise it. Ask the local air force base to bring its best pilots to try out but don't tell them for what." Thornton says.  
  
"Okay but not just anybody can pilot the big guy." Mack says.  
  
"I'm hoping that at least one person can." Thornton says.  
  
Meanwhile Rusty is flying along.  
  
"Poindexter come out and fight where ever you are!" Rusty yells.  
  
But nobody answers of course. Rusty lands and looks around.  
  
"Maybe if I return to his lab or what's left of it, I will find him." Rusty says.  
  
He takes off again. Later on a bunch of pilots are gathered together to try out on a simulated console.  
  
"For the love of mark."  
  
"Next."  
  
"For the love of Mitch"  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Love for the of mike."  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"For the love..." A scrawny guy with a scratchy high-pitched voice says.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"But I didn't finish the..."  
  
Another pilot steps out of the finished simulator.  
  
"So how did I do?" The pilot asks.  
  
"Well I don't know. You crashed the big guy 3 times. Shot 3 good guys down and blew up the white house." Thornton responds.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
Yet another pilot steps out.  
  
"Did I do good?" The pilot asks.  
  
"Well you have to understand the Big Guy is a champion to the oppressed. But he doesn't carry people's groceries to their car, walk old ladies across the street, get kittens out of trees, and say, 'shame shame shame' to a pair of jaywalkers and litterers" Thornton responds.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"So how's the tryout going?" Mack asks.  
  
"Not very good. Nobody can really handle all the weapons and controlling the bgy-11. It's not the same as flying a plane." Thornton responds.  
  
"Well heck then why did you ask for pilots?" Mack asks.  
  
"Well they have to be able to fly the bgy-12 as well as walk on ground and fight." Thornton responds.  
  
The simulator opens up and the pilot steps out shakily.  
  
"Are you crazy. What the hell kind of machine is that anyway?" The pilot asks.  
  
He gets queasy and runs for the bathroom.  
  
Thornton sighs.  
  
"This is not looking good. Maybe Lt. Hunter was one of a kind." Thornton says.  
  
"Why not give me a try?" A voice says.  
  
Mack and Thornton turn around and get an eye full of a tall attractive woman.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Try on what?" Thornton asks.  
  
"You know what. What these other men are trying on." The woman says.  
  
"I'm sorry but I only asked for men to try out. This takes a man to do this." Thornton says.  
  
The woman gets angry.  
  
"Look. There are women in the army and have been for quite some time now. But why are we still left out of certain things. I'm a damn good pilot. If you aren't even going to give me a chance." The woman says angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry miss." Thornton says.  
  
The woman storms away.  
  
"Damn women. Think they can do everything." Mack says.  
  
Meanwhile Rusty has arrived at the ruins of Poindexter's lab. He lands next to where the entrance used to be.  
  
"Poindexter!"  
  
Rusty blasts a pile of rubble revealing a panel in the ground. Rusty goes over to the panel and looks down.  
  
"Are you down there you coward? Come out and fight!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty blasts the panel and a hole appears. Rusty falls down the hole and uses his thrusters to slow the descent. When he reaches the bottom he finds himself in an immense cavern with a few devices scattered around. Suddenly a video screen comes to life.  
  
"Welcome seeker of knowledge. If you are seeing this then my lab was destroyed and possibly I went with it. I created this to make sure my legacy is not forgotten." Poindexter says.  
  
A light comes on showing a crude robot.  
  
"This was my first robot. As you can see it's quite primitive. But it was the start of a very sophisticated A.I. Better than the world had seen. But it's programming was flawed." Poindexter says.  
  
The light goes out and another one comes out showing a very familiar robot.  
  
"Legion!" Rusty yells.  
  
He fires on the robot and blows it up.  
  
"Warning. Hostile fire detected. Defense system activated." A voice chimes out loudly.  
  
"Oh oh." Rusty says.  
  
Suddenly the large doors on the other end of the cavern open up. A pair of glowing eyes appear and a loud grown emanates. Rusty yelps when a huge dog like monster jumps out from the darkness.  
  
"Uh nice doggy?" Rusty says carefully.  
  
The dog howls.  
  
"Hypersonic!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty shoots back up through the tube he came down in. When he reaches the surface he wipes his forehead.  
  
"Whew. That was close." Rusty says.  
  
But his relief is short lived when the ground shakes violently. Suddenly a hole opens up and the dog beast jumps out and howls at the sky.  
  
"Uh oh. I need the big guy!"  
  
Rusty starts to push his communicator but stops.  
  
"Oh that's right. There is no big guy." Rusty says sadly.  
  
But Rusty pushed it just enough to activate it without knowing it. Back at the USS Darkhorse the signal is received.  
  
"Sir we are receiving a signal from the boy robot." A communications officer says.  
  
"Okay put it on." Thornton says.  
  
"He's not saying anything." The officer says.  
  
Suddenly a loud howl sounds and a yelp from Rusty.  
  
"Sounds to me like he's in trouble. Get a fix on that signal soldier." Thornton orders.  
  
Thornton frowns.  
  
"We don't have a pilot for the bgy-12 and we need him." Thornton says.  
  
"We could use the new A.I. piloting system." Mack says.  
  
"But that didn't work on the bgy-11." Thornton says.  
  
"But I fixed the bugs. Been working on them since we shut down the bgy-11's program." Mack says.  
  
Thornton sighs.  
  
"Okay we don't have a choice. Deploy the bgy-12 immediately." Thornton says.  
  
Meanwhile in the holding bay a figure sneaks into the back bay of the bgy-12 unseen by anybody. After a few minutes the new big guy is activated and brought out to the deck.  
  
"Good luck bgy-12, I mean big guy. God speed." Thornton says.  
  
Big guy takes off. In the cockpit a view screen shows a map with the location of rusty. After about 15 minutes of flight Rusty and the mutant are sighted.  
  
"Big guy?" Rusty asks confused.  
  
Inside the cockpit the mysterious figure comes to life.  
  
"Computer override the A.I. system." The figure says.  
  
She inputs a code and a light goes off.  
  
"Okay it's time to kick some mutant butt." The figure says.  
  
The weapon systems are activated and all the weapons come out of the big guy's arms.  
  
"It's time for a mutant wienie roast." Big guy says.  
  
"Big guy? It can't be you. They told me that you blew up. You look different." Rusty says.  
  
"Time for explanations later. Right now we need to make the mutant population go down by one." Big guy says.  
  
"All right!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty blasts the mutant over and over again but it seems to just tick it off.  
  
"Time to give this guy a case of lead poisoning." Big guy says.  
  
The machine gun fires from both arms and hits the mutant head on. The mutant roars and fires a blast of energy at big guy. But he easily dodges it. The blast hits a small hill and blows it up.  
  
"Nobody messes with a piece of this great land and gets away with it." Big guy says.  
  
"Computer analyze mutant for a weak point." The figure says.  
  
On screen an analyzer comes up and scans the mutant.  
  
"Weak point found." The computer says.  
  
The screen points to the mutant's underbelly.  
  
"Time to give this guy some indigestion." Big guy says.  
  
"Computer activate main weapon." The figure says.  
  
"Warning this weapon has not been thoroughly tested. Use is not recommended." The computer says.  
  
"Oh for the love of.. Just do it." The figure says.  
  
A compartment in the upper chest opens up and a big cannon appears.  
  
"Target mutant's weak point." The figure says.  
  
The screen zero's in on the underbelly.  
  
"Fire!" The figure yells.  
  
The mutant howls once again and fires on rusty. He can't dodge it in time and gets hit badly.  
  
"Rusty!" Big guy yells.  
  
Big guy turns back towards the mutant.  
  
"Nobody messes with my friend." Big guy says.  
  
The cannon fires and scores a direct hit. The mutant howls once more and blows up.  
  
"Big guy 1, evil 0." The figure says.  
  
Big guy scoops up Rusty and flies back to the USS Darkhorse. When slate sees him she gasps.  
  
"Oh god I have to get him back to the lab immediately." Slate says.  
  
Slate carries Rusty and gets a chopper to go back to Quark's.  
  
"Sir scans show the A.I. isn't active. And I'm picking up a life sign." Mack says.  
  
"Whoever is in there show yourself now." Thornton orders.  
  
Big guy turns around and the back compartment opens up. The figure steps out to reveal it's the woman that tried out earlier.  
  
"Arrest this woman for commandeering a military weapon." Thornton says.  
  
A bunch of officers show up and take the woman into custody. Later on Thornton visits her in her cell.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed or gotten the bgy-12 destroyed." Thornton asks mad.  
  
"I wanted to prove to you that I could be the pilot." The woman responds.  
  
Thornton sighs.  
  
"I admit you did do good. But you did take and use the bgy-12 without permission." Thornton says.  
  
Thornton's face softens.  
  
"As soon as you are let out, come see me and we'll talk." Thornton says.  
  
The woman smiles.  
  
"By the way. What's your name so I can report you?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Diana Keaton." The woman says.  
  
Meanwhile back at Quark's Slate is desperately repairing Rusty's systems. When she is finished she walks back out and sees everybody waiting in anticipation.  
  
"So what's the diagnosis doc? Is he going to live?" Jenny asks.  
  
"Hey I'm the doctor. I ask the questions." Donovan says sharply.  
  
"So what's the diagnosis?" Donovan asks.  
  
"I liked my version better." Jenny says crossing her arms.  
  
"It was touch and go but..." Slate starts to say.  
  
"I'm back!" Rusty yells running into the room.  
  
"But I think he's going to be just fine." Slate says smiling.  
  
Later that evening Slate is preparing Rusty to sleep.  
  
"Why did big guy have to go?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I don't know. Bad things happen to good people. Even to good robots." Slate responds.  
  
"Does that mean I am going to go eventually also?" Rusty asks.  
  
Slate sighs.  
  
"Not for a very long time I hope." Slate responds.  
  
Rusty looks down sadly.  
  
"I miss him." Rusty says.  
  
Slate smiles and hugs Rusty.  
  
"Me too." Slate says.  
  
She looks at the picture of Dwayne on the desk and sheds a tear.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. #30 Jenny the girl robot.

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #30: Jenny the girl robot.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the TV series.  
  
On the USS Darkhorse a ceremony is in progress.  
  
"I am proud to introduce a new military weapon. One that will fill in the loss of the bgy-11." Thorton says.  
  
The sheet is pulled back to reveal the bgy-12.  
  
"The bgy-12!" Thorton says loudly.  
  
The officers in attendance look at it skeptically.  
  
"Is it really going to be as good as the bgy-11?" An officer asks.  
  
"Better. It was originally made to back up the bgy-11 if it is incapacitated. But now it will be the new BGY model. The next big guy." Thorton says.  
  
"NO!" A voice yells.  
  
"Who said that?" Thorton asks annoyed.  
  
The officers part to let in Rusty.  
  
"That's not big guy. Big guy is gone." Rusty says.  
  
Thorton sighs. Dr. Slate whispers into his ear.  
  
"Okay fine. What would you like to call him?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Well if he is from the same line as the big guy. Why not call him big guy Jr." Rusty asks.  
  
Thorton mutters.  
  
"Okay fine. From now on the bgy-12 will be called big guy Jr. Is that understood?" Thorton asks.  
  
The officers nod. Later on after the ceremony a private one is done.  
  
"I formally make you the bgy-12's pilot." Thorton says.  
  
Diana salutes him.  
  
"You won't be disappointed." Diana says.  
  
"I better not. I won't take failure. You understand me?" Thorton asks.  
  
Diana nods.  
  
"I order you to fly the bgy-12 to quarks for a formal introduction to the crew there. They will go once more over your computer code to make sure there isn't any anomalies." Thorton orders.  
  
"Aye sir." Diana says.  
  
She gets inside big guy jr. after making sure nobody is watching. Big guy jr. takes off and flies towards quark.  
  
"I think I could get used to this." Diana says smiling in the cockpit.  
  
After a bit big guy jr. lands and enters quarks.  
  
"What's this? A new toy?" Jenny asks.  
  
"Not for you monkey." Donovan responds.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that." Jenny says angry.  
  
Diana sneaks out the back and walks up.  
  
"Hey I'm Diana. I'm a new uh...." Diana starts to say.  
  
"Uh she's a new officer on the darkhorse to replace Dwayne." Slater covers for her.  
  
"Thanks for the save." Diana whispers.  
  
"And this is the bgy-12. Informally called big guy Jr." Diana says.  
  
"Big guy jr.? Who came up with that name?" Jenny asks.  
  
"A little mechanical boy told me." Slate says giggling.  
  
"Figures." Donovan says.  
  
"I agree with him. Calling this new robot the same name as the old one is detrimental to his emotional healing. He needs to know that big guy is really gone and accept it." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Meanwhile Rusty is recharging. Images are flashing through his head. He's flying alongside big guy. Suddenly a huge monster attacks.  
  
"This one is mine." Rusty says.  
  
"Wait son." Big guy says.  
  
But rusty ignores him and starts blasting the monster. It gets the monster's attention. It opens its big mouth and fires a huge blast.  
  
"Watch out!" Big guy yells.  
  
Big guy instantly appears in front of Rusty and takes the blast head on. He disintegrates.  
  
"NO!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty comes back online with a start.  
  
"NO!" Rusty yells.  
  
Dr. Slate rushes in.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"I had visions of big guy being destroyed and it was my fault." Rusty responds sadly.  
  
"You had a dream? That's incredible." Dr. Slate says.  
  
But she goes back into parenting mode.  
  
"It wasn't real you know. There wasn't anything you could of done." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that big guy needed help? I could have helped him!" Rusty asks mad.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
Rusty pouts and goes back into sleep mode. Meanwhile just outside of town an excavation dig is active. A man with fancy clothes stands above the dig watching over it. One of the workers climbs up to the man.  
  
"Sir we have found a book." The worker says.  
  
"Could it be?" The man asks.  
  
He opens up the book revealing a strange language.  
  
"Yes finally I have found it." The man says.  
  
"What is it?" The worker asks.  
  
One look from the main man puts the worker back in his place.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll get back to work right away." The worker says.  
  
"According to this book an ancient temple is just below this site. It contains a jewel of immense power." The man read.  
  
The man smiles.  
  
"I knew I was right." The man says.  
  
Back at quarks Donovan and Jenny are standing near the bgy-12.  
  
"I still don't quite get what the big deal about this 10 ton piece of metal." Jenny says.  
  
"This '10 ton piece of metal' has saved the day many times. Or at least its predecessor did." Donovan said.  
  
Meanwhile back at the excavation site one of the workers runs up to the man with something in his hand.  
  
"Sir we have found something." The worker says.  
  
The man looks and sees a jewel in the worker's hand.  
  
"Give me that!" The man orders.  
  
He looks over the jewel in his hand. He then opens the book up to the picture of the gem and compares the two.   
  
"Yes at last!" The man says.  
  
"What is it?" The worker asks.  
  
The man pulls away secretive.  
  
"Get back to work. See if there is anything else." The man responds defensively.  
  
The worker goes back confused. The man goes into his tent and reads the section on how to activate the gem's power.  
  
"It says to raise this jewel up at the noon sun where it is at its highest peak and say these words." The man reads.  
  
He looks at his watch, which says 11:59. He rushes outside and just as the watch beeps the hour he raises the jewel to the sun. He says a phrase in Latin. Suddenly the jewel comes to life and surrounds him in a purplish black smoke.  
  
"Power!" The man yells.  
  
When the smoke clears something is different. The man looks half dead. His skin is falling off and has a dull gray look to it. The man runs into his tent and looks into the mirror.  
  
"What have you done to me?" The man yells and smashes the mirror.  
  
He rushes out and runs into one of the workers who rushed up to see what was wrong. The worker yells when he sees his employer.  
  
"Help me!" The man says.  
  
A big amount of gas comes out of his mouth and makes the worker gag. He collapses and right in front of the man's eyes he transforms into something similar to the way he has changed. The worker stands up.  
  
"How can I serve you master?" The worker asks.  
  
The man gets an idea.  
  
"Take my gun and shoot me in the heart." The man responds.  
  
The worker walks into the tent and takes out the gun from the metal box. He aims for the man's chest and fires. The bullet goes right through him with no blood.  
  
"Yes. So this is the power. Eternal life and slaves to work for me!" The man yells.  
  
"What should I do now my master?" The worker asks.  
  
"Come with me. Time to get to get more slaves." The man responds.  
  
The worker nods and they both head for the encampment. Back at Quarks Donovan looks nervous.  
  
"Are you okay?" Slate asks.  
  
"The excavation I funded is not answering anymore. I fear the worse." Donovan responds.  
  
Slate giggles.  
  
"You funded a dig?" Slate asks.  
  
"Hey a man can pursuit other interests. They believed that there was an ancient temple below this site outside of town. But anyway I want to go and check up on them." Donovan responds.  
  
"If you are asking me for a short leave then go ahead. It's slow right now as we have no idea where Poindexter is." Slater says.  
  
"Want to come monkey?" Donovan asks Jenny.  
  
"I told you not to... Never mind. Nah just the thought of seeing an excavation makes me sleepy." Jenny says.  
  
As if to punctuate her statement she yawns big time.  
  
"Fine. I don't need you and your wise cracks anyway." Donovan says.  
  
Jenny jumps off and Donovan leaves for his car. Donovan heads for the city limits and soon reaches the excavation. He gets out and notices one thing wrong immediately. Nobody is working.  
  
"Oh jeez. Did I get ripped off again?" Donovan wonders.  
  
But a man steps out. It's the employer but he looks normal again.  
  
"Axel! What are you doing here?" The man asks.  
  
Donovan clears his throat.  
  
"That's Dr. Donovan if you don't mind. Why isn't anybody working?" Donovan asks miffed.  
  
The man pulls out the jewel.  
  
"Cause we found what we were looking for. An ancient jewel with powers." The man responds.  
  
Donovan looks at the jewel and seems to be entranced by it's beauty.  
  
"I funded this for thousands of dollars so you can find a piece of glass?" Donovan asks angry.  
  
"A piece of glass! How dare you call it this? This stone is thousands of years old." The man responds angry himself.  
  
"So it's an ancient piece of glass."  
  
Meanwhile back at quarks Jenny is checking out the bgy-12.  
  
She walks around to the back and climbs up it.  
  
"Jeez a girl has to get a work out just to climb this dang thing." Jenny says.  
  
She reaches the hatch.  
  
"Hello what's this?" Jenny wonders.  
  
She notices a keypad next to it and starts punching at it. Suddenly the hatch opens up.  
  
"So the metal man is hollow?" Jenny wonders laughing.  
  
Jenny crawls into the hatch and ultimately finds herself in the main cockpit.  
  
"A pilot seat. What the?" Jenny asks.  
  
Suddenly the alarm goes off.  
  
"It's the big guy signal. I mean the big guy jr. signal." Rusty yells.  
  
"Where's Diana?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"She must already be in it. Sensors are detecting a life sign inside." A doctor says.  
  
"Oh okay. Must have been familiarizing herself more." Slate says.  
  
"Hypersonic!" Rusty yells.  
  
Inside Jenny is fooling around with the controls.  
  
"What is all this?" Jenny asks.  
  
She yells when big guy jr. comes to life and takes off.  
  
"Oh man. I've heard of monkey's being sent into space but this is ridiculous." Jenny yells.  
  
Big guy jr. and Rusty head for the encampment. Rusty lands and big guy jr. falls on his back.  
  
"Are you okay big guy jr.?" Rusty asks.  
  
"Get me out of this thing." Big guy jr. yells.  
  
"Uh okay." Rusty says confused.  
  
Jenny fiddles some more and gets the big guy jr. upright.  
  
"I've got to get a handle on this thing or we'll never get back alive." Jenny says.  
  
Rusty steps forward towards the camp.  
  
"Hello anybody there?" Rusty yells.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Donovan appears.  
  
"Don't do that. You scared me." Rusty says.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was just a false alarm. There is no trouble here." Donovan says.  
  
"Something isn't right. Donovan said he was sorry." Jenny thinks.  
  
"Where are the others?" Big guy jr. asks.  
  
"They are taking a break right now." Donovan responds.  
  
"Okay let's get back big guy Jr." Rusty says.  
  
"Hold on there. Something stinks and I'm not talking about me either." Big guy jr. says.  
  
"You don't stink." Rusty says.  
  
Suddenly the employer jumps out with the jewel in hand.  
  
"Fine if you insist on bothering us then you will fell the wrath of the jewel." The man says.  
  
The jewel fires a couple of blasts at big guy jr. and hits it hard.  
  
"That hurt. Or it would of hurt if I could feel pain." Big guy jr. says.  
  
"Well feel this!" The man yells.  
  
The jewel glows brightly and fires an even bigger blast at big guy Jr. The man turns towards Rusty and smiles.  
  
"Let's see if my breath works on machines." The man says.  
  
He opens his mouth and Rusty yells when the smoke comes out of it. Inside the big guy jr. Jenny is getting pissed. She finally gets the big guy jr. upright.  
  
"All right. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Specially this woman." Big guy jr. yells.  
  
The machine gun comes out and targets the jewel. A rain of bullets hits the man's arm and the jewel is knocked from his hand.  
  
"Rusty gets the jewel!" Big guy jr. yells.  
  
Rusty snaps out of his trance and dives for the jewel. He grabs it and spins around to see the man and the worker advancing on him and growling.  
  
"Give me the jewel now!" The man yells.  
  
"Rusty. I recognize that jewel. You must put it back where it came from or the curse will never be lifted." Slate says over Rusty's communicator.  
  
"Cover me big guy jr.!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty races for the encampment while big guy jr. fires on the two after seeing that it won't hurt them. Rusty blasts his way pasts at least a dozen zombie workers.  
  
"Where's that entrance?" Rusty wonders.  
  
He finally finds a hole in the hill and runs into it. He finds the alter with a jewel shaped hole in it and reaches for it. Suddenly something grabs him from behind. Rusty turns his head and yelps when he sees the employer is holding him.  
  
"But I left you back with big guy Jr." Rusty says.  
  
"I have ultimate power. I can go wherever I want. You will never put the jewel back. It's mine!" Rusty yells.  
  
Suddenly a loud growl sounds from behind him. When he turns his head he yells as Jenny jumps on him and starts slashing at his face.  
  
"Rusty do it!" Jenny yells.  
  
Rusty slams the jewel into the niche and the earth shakes. The man yells and crumbles into dust. Outside the other workers all return to normal.  
  
"Jenny what are you doing here?" Rusty asks.  
  
"Uh I hitched a ride so I could see if Dr. Donovan is okay." Jenny responds.  
  
"Speaking of..." Rusty says turning his head.  
  
Donovan rises from the ground and groans in pain.  
  
"Where did this massive headache come from?" Donovan asks.  
  
"Oh poor baby. Let Jenny take you back and cure that headache." Jenny says.  
  
"I'm in too much pain to say anything about that. Just get me the hell out of here." Donovan says.  
  
Jenny gets into big guy jr. and calls for a pickup. After they all leave something happens inside the temple. A wisp of smoke rises from the ground. Suddenly a pair of glowing eyes appears.  
  
"I will live forever!" A voice says.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  



	5. #31 010

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #31: 010  
  
Big guy and rusty the boy robot is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the TV series.  
  
It is a bright beautiful day outside. Not a sound is heard. Suddenly a huge explosion shatters the peace and silence. Big guy jr. hits the ground and stays there. Pieces are missing and sparking. Inside Diana is fighting the controls.  
  
"Damn. Systems are going down. It's not looking good." Diana says.  
  
Another blast hits big guy jr. from some unknown source. A huge chunk is blown off. An alarm goes off.  
  
"Warning core overload."  
  
"Crap the core is going critical!" Diana yells.  
  
"Get out of there. We will have to abandon Quark and go underground." Thorton yells over the communicator.  
  
Diana hits a button and she jumps out the open back of big guy Jr. She rushes for the doorway.  
  
"Core overload."  
  
Everything goes white as the core explodes. Diana wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Man what a nightmare." Diana says.  
  
Diana gets in some civilian clothing and leaves her quarters. Quark is still in nighttime mode even though it's early morning.  
  
"Doesn't anybody get up early around here?" Diana wonders.  
  
Diana sees a light in Slate's office.  
  
"Of course. I don't think she ever sleeps." Diana.  
  
Diana decides to go and say hi. When she enters she sees Slate hard at work at her computer. She doesn't seem to notice Diana. Diana clears her throat but nothing happens.  
  
"Hey the legion is attacking." Diana says.  
  
"That's nice." Slate says absentmindedly.  
  
"Rusty is going critical." Diana says.  
  
"In a minute." Slate says.  
  
Diana walks up and thumps Slate on the head. That finally gets her attention.  
  
"Oh Lt. Masterson." Slate says.  
  
"Forget that Lt. stuff. Just call me Diana." Diana says smiling.  
  
Slate smiles.  
  
"Sorry I was just working on a program to enhance Rusty's emotional grid." Slate says.  
  
"What are you hoping to do?" Diana asks.  
  
"Well his grid really isn't made for development past a certain level. After seeing Rusty active for this long, I think he can take going to the next level." Slate says.  
  
Diana yawns.  
  
"Whatever. I leave that stuff up to you smart people." Diana says.  
  
"If she was so smart she wouldn't be wasting her time trying to get a robot to grow up." A female voice says.  
  
The two turn to see Jenny in the doorway.  
  
"Hey where's your sitting post?" Diana asks.  
  
"He's sleeping. Tried to wake him up but sometimes..." Jenny responds.  
  
Diana leaves to take a shower and get ready for the day. By the time she gets out just about everybody is up and around. Including Jenny's 'post'.  
  
"So you finally got him up huh?" Diana asks.  
  
Donovan snorts.  
  
"Little crap tried to suffocate me." Donovan responds.  
  
Meanwhile at the nearby communications center a signal from space is received. A scientist comes to life to get the signal.  
  
"Computer give a location on the source of the signal." A scientist says.  
  
A map comes up. The scientist drops his cup when he sees where it's coming from.  
  
"Sir it's coming from the upper atmosphere. It appears to be a small ship up there." The same scientist says to another man.  
  
"What does it say?" The other man asks.  
  
The scientist punches some buttons and a loud sound comes over the speakers.   
  
"What the hell is that?" The man says covering his ears.  
  
"I don't know. It sounds familiar. There's a visual part to it also." The scientist responds  
  
He brings up a picture on the screen. It consists of 0's and 1's. Specifically it says 010.  
  
"Sir the ship is sending it again on a loop every 5 minutes. I think it's waiting for a response." The scientist says.  
  
"What the hell do we say?" The man asks.  
  
"Perhaps it's testing our capability to communicate. Maybe if we send it back to them." The scientist responds.  
  
"Do it." The man says.  
  
The scientist pushes some buttons and the signal is duplicated and sent back.  
  
"Sir I am reading a massive power reading coming from the ship!" The scientist yells.  
  
Suddenly a huge beam of energy comes down and strikes the communication center. After it clears there is no sign of it ever being there. Meanwhile on the USS Darkhorse an alert goes off.  
  
"Sir detecting a large energy reading coming from a ship in the upper atmosphere. It appears to be a weapon." A communications officer says.  
  
Meanwhile in the pit Mack is working on big guy Jr. A dark haired woman walks up to him.  
  
"Hello my name is Jessie and I have come to be part of the pit crew." The woman says.  
  
Mack stands up and looks at her critically. He wipes his hand on a rag and shakes her hand.  
  
"Just one? I need more than that since we lost Dwayne also." Mack says.  
  
Another smaller woman comes in looking around in awe. She has red hair and is very petite.  
  
"Wow this place is amazing." The girl says.  
  
"Oh no. What is she doing here?" Mack asks.  
  
"Hey unc." The girl says.  
  
"She is my assistant." Jessie says.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Mack says.  
  
"I didn't know you had such a cool job here unc." The girl says.  
  
"Okay let's get a few things straight Melissa. If you are going to work with me then there's going to be some rules." Mack says frowning.  
  
"Oh rules. You were always so stuffy with me." Melissa says.  
  
Mack shakes his head. Suddenly the big guy signal goes off. Shortly there after Diana arrives in a jet and she gets ready to enter big guy Jr.  
  
"What's the situation?" Diana asks.  
  
"There's a spaceship in the upper atmosphere. It attacked and destroyed a communications center. It happened shortly after a signal was received at quarks. We want you to go up there and find out its intention. If it even breathes wrong then you destroy it." Thorton says.  
  
Diana gets inside big guy jr. and takes off on deck. Meanwhile a portal opens up in the ship and a large armored robot falls down and hits the ground.  
  
"Update. The ship released some kind of robot. Deal with that first." Donovan says over the radio.  
  
"Aye sir." Diana says.  
  
"Any updates on Rusty. Is he going to be able to help me?" Diana asks.  
  
Dr. Slate comes on the screen.  
  
"I have him down while I install the new program. If you really need him then I can force a restart but I'd rather not." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"Okay. But be ready just in case." Diana says.  
  
Diana frowns.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Diana says.  
  
Diana finally finds the robot.  
  
"Hey this isn't far from quarks." Diana thinks.  
  
Diana lands the bgy-12 and turns towards the robot.  
  
"Okay state your intentions." Big guy jr. says.  
  
"We have given you a chance to answer our signal. You have failed the test showing you are not worthy to be on this planet." The robot says in responds.  
  
"Okay." Diana says.  
  
"I'll have to warn you that we don't take kindly to alien's that think they are better than us." Big guy jr. says.  
  
Suddenly the other robot opens up his chest and a big gun appears.  
  
"Oh so it's gun showing time huh?" Big guy jr. asks.  
  
Big guy jr. opens up its chest to reveal it's primary weapon.  
  
"Bet mine is bigger than yours." Diana says smiling.  
  
But her smile is stopped when the gun fires off and hits big guy jr. head on. The blast sends big guy jr. flying back a couple of feet. Diana frowns at the readout.  
  
"Damn that had a punch to it. Computer find a weak spot." Diana says.  
  
But the computer can't find one.  
  
"Oh for the love of." Diana says.  
  
She pushes a button and the main weapon fires unlocked. It hits the other robot in the chest but doesn't even faze that.  
  
"Okay this isn't..." Diana says.  
  
Another blast hits the big guy Jr. Alarms go off inside.  
  
"This isn't good." Diana says.  
  
Suddenly the left part of big guy jr. blows off. Big guy jr. hits the ground and stays there. Pieces are missing and sparking. Inside Diana is fighting the controls.  
  
"Damn. Systems are going down. It's not looking good." Diana says.  
  
Another blast hits big guy jr. from some unknown source. A huge chunk is blown off. An alarm goes off.  
  
"Warning core overload."  
  
"Crap the core is going critical!" Diana yells.  
  
"Get out of there. We will have to abandon Quark and go underground." Thorton yells over the communicator.  
  
Diana hits a button and she jumps out the open back of big guy Jr. She rushes for the doorway.  
  
"Core overload."  
  
Everything goes white as the core explodes. Diana wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
"What a nightmare." Diana says.  
  
Diana looks around.  
  
"Whoa déjà vu." Diana says.  
  
Diana gets in some civilian clothing and leaves her quarters. Quark is still in nighttime mode even though it's early morning.  
  
"Doesn't anybody get up early around here?" Diana wonders.  
  
Diana sees a light in Slate's office.  
  
"Of course. I don't think she ever sleeps." Diana.  
  
Diana decides to go and say hi. When she enters she sees Slate hard at work at her computer. She doesn't seem to notice Diana. Diana clears her throat but nothing happens.  
  
"What's going on here? Why does everything feel like it's already happened before?" Diana wonders.  
  
She steps forward and whacks Dr. Slate in the head.  
  
"Oh Lt. Masterson." Slate says.  
  
"Forget that Lt. stuff. Just call me Diana." Diana says smiling.  
  
Slate smiles.  
  
"Sorry I was just..." Dr. Slate starts to say.  
  
"Working on a program to enhance Rusty's emotional grid." Diana finishes.  
  
Slate looks at her funny.  
  
"How did you know that?" Slate asks.  
  
Diana looks confused.  
  
"I don't know. I have been getting a feeling of déjà vu all since I woke up." Diana responds.  
  
Later at the communication's center...  
  
"Do it." The man says.  
  
The scientist pushes some buttons and the signal is duplicated and sent back.  
  
"Sir I am reading a massive power reading coming from the ship!" The scientist yells.  
  
Suddenly a huge beam of energy comes down and strikes the communication center. After it clears there is no sign of it ever being there. Meanwhile on the USS Darkhorse an alert goes off. Later on Diana is in big guy jr. talking about what is going on.  
  
"Sir can you upload the copy of the signal that was received at quarks." Diana asks.  
  
"How do you know about that? I was just about to tell you that." Thorton asks.  
  
Diana shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know. Can you?" Diana asks.  
  
Thorton pushes a button and a loud signal is emitted over big guy jr.'s speakers. Diana covers her ears.  
  
"That kind of sounds like a computer signal." Diana says.  
  
The numbers appear on screen.  
  
"That's binary code. 6 I believe." Diana says.  
  
Diana finally finds the robot.  
  
"Hey this isn't far from quarks." Diana thinks.  
  
Diana lands the bgy-12 and turns towards the robot.  
  
"Okay state your intentions." Big guy jr. says.  
  
"We have given you a chance to answer our signal. You have failed the test showing you are not worthy to be on this planet." The robot says in responds.  
  
"6." Diana says.  
  
"That is the correct answer but it's too late. If you were intelligent enough then everybody would know the answer." The robot says.  
  
"Wait. They just got it mixed up. Please." Diana says.  
  
But the robot doesn't answer and opens up it's chest to reveal the weapon.  
  
"Oh crap." Diana says.  
  
Big guy jr. hits the ground and stays there. Pieces are missing and sparking. Inside Diana is fighting the controls.  
  
"Damn. Systems are going down. It's not looking good." Diana says.  
  
Another blast hits big guy jr. from some unknown source. A huge chunk is blown off. An alarm goes off.  
  
"Warning core overload."  
  
"Crap the core is going critical!" Diana yells.  
  
"Get out of there. We will have to abandon Quark and go underground." Thorton yells over the communicator.  
  
Diana hits a button and she jumps out the open back of big guy Jr. She rushes for the doorway.  
  
"Core overload."  
  
Everything goes white as the core explodes. Diana wakes up in a cold sweat.  
  
"What a nightmare." Diana says.  
  
She looks around.  
  
"No it isn't a nightmare. I must be in some kind of time loop caused by the overload." Diana says.  
  
Diana gets up and runs into the communication part.  
  
"Put me on with the scientists at the nearby communications center." Diana says.  
  
The officer does as she says and the same scientist as before comes up.  
  
"Listen to me. I know this sounds strange but you are going to receive a signal from space with computer code. You must answer it right." Diana says.  
  
"How do you know this?" A man says next to the scientist.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me. Please trust me. The future is at stake." Diana says.  
  
The man sighs.  
  
"Okay. So what do we do?" The man asks.  
  
"The answer is six. You will receive a signal in binary code. Send the number 6 back." Diana responds.  
  
"Okay. We'll get back to you if it goes well." The man says.  
  
The signal goes dead and Diana sits back to wait.  
  
Meanwhile at the nearby communications center a signal from space is received. A scientist comes to life to get the signal.  
  
"Computer give a location on the source of the signal." A scientist says.  
  
A map comes up. The scientist drops his cup when he sees where it's coming from.  
  
"Sir it's coming from the upper atmosphere. It appears to be a small ship up there." The same scientist says to another man.  
  
"What does it say?" The other man asks.  
  
The scientist punches some buttons and a loud sound comes over the speakers.   
  
"What the hell is that?" The man says covering his ears.  
  
"I don't know. It sounds familiar. There's a visual part to it also." The scientist responds  
  
He brings up a picture on the screen. It consists of 0's and 1's. Specifically it says 010.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. She was telling the truth." The man says.  
  
"Should we do what she said?" The scientist asks.  
  
The man nods. The scientist sends the number 6 back. Nothing happens at first then another signal is received.  
  
"It's different this time. The computer says it contains terabytes of data." The scientist says.  
  
Something on the tracking screen changes.  
  
"Sir the ship is leaving and heading back into space." The scientist says.  
  
"It worked." Diana says soon after in the communications.  
  
"I don't know how you knew in advance but thank you." The man says.  
  
Later on the USS Darkhorse Mack is looking over big guy Jr.  
  
"Hey unc what does this do?" Melissa asks.  
  
Mack yelps when he sees that Melissa has a laser gun in her hand.  
  
"Drop that." Mack says.  
  
Melissa accidentally shoots it off and it fries a computer terminal.  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again. This is not going to work." Mack says shaking his head.  
  
The end.  



	6. #32 Absolute zero

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #32: Absolute zero.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the TV series..  
  
Donovan is carrying a bunch of books and passes by a room. He turns his head and drops his book when he sees who's in it.  
  
"What the hell is he doing back together?" Donovan asks.  
  
Dr. Slate is in there with Earl put back together.  
  
"It's okay he's not activated." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Forget that. Why is he non disassembled?" Donovan asks.  
  
Dr. Slate does one more adjustment and turns towards Donovan.  
  
"The problem with him really is that he was never finished. We could always use another boy robot just in case something would happen to Rusty. I am trying to see if his emotional matrix is upgradeable." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Just don't activate him anywhere around me." Donovan says.  
  
He picks up his books and scurry's off. Dr. Slate shakes her head and chuckles. A loud beeping tells Slate that Rusty is recharged. She goes into the other room and activates Rusty. He comes to life and gets up immediately. Rusty looks over and sees Earl.  
  
"What's he doing put together again? I thought I took him apart." Rusty asks.  
  
Slate sighs and tells the same thing to Rusty that she did to Donovan. Meanwhile in the main lab a scientist is working on an experiment. Donovan comes in.  
  
"What are you up to?" Donovan asks.  
  
The scientist looks up.  
  
"I'm doing an experiment that may allow us to get more energy using freezing cold. Absolute zero actually." The scientist responds.  
  
Donovan scratches his head.  
  
"Absolute what?" Donovan asks.  
  
"It's the term used when the temperature drops to so low that the molecules stop." The scientist responds.  
  
"Well how the hell is that going to help us get more energy?" Donovan asks confused as ever.  
  
"I am doing an experiment to see how much energy is released when something frozen to absolute zero is heated. That energy release could be harnessed." The scientist responds.  
  
"Yeah but wouldn't it take more energy to bring it to absolute zero?" Jenny says jumping onto Donovan's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up monkey. I told you I ask the questions here." Donovan snaps.  
  
Donovan opens his mouth but stops and looks confused.  
  
"Uh what she said." Donovan says.  
  
"That's why I am comparing the amount of energy to freeze it compared to the energy released when unfreezing it." The scientist responds.  
  
"Whatever. Just be careful." Donovan says.  
  
He walks off in a daze.  
  
"So repeat what you just learned to the teacher." Jenny says.  
  
"Shut up you little." Donovan snaps.  
  
Back in Dr. Slate's lab she is still working on Earl.  
  
"So what you doing?" Rusty asks.  
  
When Slate doesn't answer he stands closer to her.  
  
"So what you doing?" Rusty repeats.  
  
Slate sighs.  
  
"I'm kind of busy Rusty." Slate says.  
  
Rusty looks down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am just frustrated that Earl can't get to his full potential. There must be a way." Dr. Slate says frustrated.  
  
"Can't you just give him a processor like mine?" Rusty asks.  
  
Slate shakes her head.  
  
"Earl's system can't handle a processor as complicated as yours. Your line was the first of a kind to handle this new complicated emotional grid processor." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"So why did you put him together?" Rusty asks.  
  
Slate sighs.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I am just having pipe dreams." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
Meanwhile in the main lab the scientist is ready to start his experiment.  
  
"Computer cool sample to absolute zero." The scientist says.  
  
"Cooling." The computer says.  
  
Inside the confinement field the sample slowly freezes and after a few seconds it stops.  
  
"Sample is at absolute zero." Computer says.  
  
"Computer tap an energy pump into frozen area and prepare to gather energy is it's released." The scientist says.  
  
The computer confirms.  
  
"Okay this is it. Computer raise temperature to room level." The scientist says.  
  
The sample heats up slowly and steam is sucked out. On the computer screen an energy read out appears.  
  
"Computer. Compare the amount of energy needed to freeze to the amount released." The scientist says.  
  
The screen shows a slight increase on the released side.  
  
"I knew it!" The scientist yells.  
  
The scientist stands up and opens the sample container.  
  
"Now for a test on something bigger." The scientist says.  
  
He looks at a large room that is completely contained from the rest of the lab. He goes in there and sets up the system inside the room. He then leaves and seals the doorway and glass window.  
  
"Okay computer. Lower the temperature in the room to absolute zero." The scientist says.  
  
"Warning. Computer system components are in the wall of the room. Bringing it to absolute zero may cause a malfunction." The computer chimes out.  
  
"I'll take that risk. This could be scientific gold." The scientist says.  
  
He turns and watches as the room cools more and more. Suddenly cracks appear in the doorway and the window. The scientist looks on in horror. He can barely get out a scream when the whole lab is instantly frozen. Alarms go off all over quarks. Another scientist looks at a terminal.  
  
"Damn. Readings show that the main lab has been frozen to, this isn't possible, absolute zero!" The scientist yells.  
  
Another guy looks at the readings.  
  
"And according to this, it's spreading. Slowly but it's spreading." A soldier says.  
  
Donovan jumps into action.  
  
"How long before it reaches the core?" Donovan asks.  
  
The scientist frowns and does some calculations.  
  
"About 3 hours." The scientist responds.  
  
"Damn. If the core is frozen then we are all dead." Donovan says.  
  
Jenny shivers at the thought.  
  
"Hey I'm from the tropics. I'm not supposed to be frozen." Jenny says.  
  
"Sure you are. Haven't you heard of monkey-sicle?" Donovan asks.  
  
Jenny decides not to justify that with an answer for once.  
  
"How can we stop this?" Donovan asks.  
  
"If we can get someone close enough to the frozen area and set off a heat bomb, it might be enough to reverse the ongoing wave of zero." The scientist thinks after thinking for a bit.  
  
"Well humans wouldn't be able to get close enough. Not even in a hazard suit. It's too cold." The Soldier says.  
  
"What about a robot?" Donovan asks.  
  
"You thinking of Rusty?" The scientist asks.  
  
"Is the communication system still working?" Donovan asks.  
  
The soldier brings up the communications system.  
  
"Yeah it's working. But for how long I can't tell." The soldier responds.  
  
"This is quarks can anybody read me?" The scientist asks.  
  
But only static answers him. The soldier brings up a diagnostic system.  
  
"Damn it's been affected enough that we can't send anything out." The soldier says.  
  
Dr. Slate comes in.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" The soldier asks.  
  
"We could send Rusty with the heat bomb but I am afraid that the extreme cold may damage his core processor." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Rusty walks in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rusty asks.  
  
"We need a robot to get close enough to the ice and detonate a heat bomb. But I don't want to place you in danger." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Rusty puffs his chest out.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy." Rusty says.  
  
Dr. Slate giggles at the sight.  
  
"What about the Ep-327? He's expendable." The scientist asks.  
  
"He is not expendable. I don't consider any robot here expendable. Well most of them." Dr. Slate says thinking about Donovan's robots.  
  
"Well he's the only choice we have." The soldier says.  
  
Dr. Slate sighs.  
  
"Fine. I'll go and activate him." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Oh boy!" Rusty yells.  
  
They both go to the lab with Earl and Dr. Slate finishes up one more thing. Then she activates Earl.  
  
"Ep-327 online awaiting orders!" Earl yells.  
  
"Earl give me five!" Rusty yells.  
  
"Defense systems activated!" Earl yells.  
  
Earl punches Rusty. Dr. Slate shakes her head.  
  
"Earl. Do you remember me?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"Yes sir." Earl responds.  
  
Dr. Slate takes out a holographic projector.  
  
"Thorton made this just in case we needed Earl again and he wasn't available to transfer authority." Dr. Slate says.  
  
She activates the projector and a solid life-size picture of Thorton.  
  
"Attention!" Thorton yells.  
  
Earl comes to attention.  
  
"Yes sir! Awaiting orders sir!" Earl yells.  
  
"I am transferring authority to Dr. Slate and Rusty. You are to obey any orders they give to you without question. Is that understood?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Yes sir!" Earl yells.  
  
Dr. Slate deactivates the projector and sets it aside.  
  
"Okay Earl. These are your orders. You need to take this bomb to the main lab or as close as you can get and place it inside the wall. Then set it for a minute and return here." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Yes sir!" Earl yells.  
  
He takes the bomb and takes off.  
  
"Good luck." Dr. Slate says softly.  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" Rusty asks.  
  
Dr. Slate sighs.  
  
"I hope so. He may be an early prototype and flawed but he is a robot and I think all robots are sacred." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
Meanwhile in the communications center the soldier and scientist are watching Earl go off.  
  
"God speed." The scientist says.  
  
"He's a good soldier. Flawed but good never the less." The soldier says.  
  
Meanwhile Earl reaches the wall of ice.  
  
"Objective in sight! Executing orders!" Earl yells.  
  
Earl burns the ice enough to put the bomb inside a niche, which freezes again instantly. Earl punches some buttons and sets the time to 1 minute.  
  
"Objective completed! Returning to base!" Earl yells.  
  
But suddenly the ice jumps forward and catches Earl's back half. The ice shorts out his systems and he resets.  
  
"Ep-327 online awaiting orders!" Earl yells.  
  
Back in Dr. Slate's lab they know something is wrong.  
  
"This isn't good. He should have been back by now. If he got it in time the bomb should be going off in 30 seconds." Dr. Slate says.  
  
In the communications center the soldier is watching the malfunctioning earl.  
  
"Dr. Slate. The EP-327 is malfunction. He got caught in the onslaught of ice." The soldier says.  
  
"Oh no!" Dr. Slate says over the communicator.  
  
"We have to get him out of there. He's my buddy!" Rusty yells.  
  
The soldier looks to see only 10 seconds left on the bomb.  
  
"Not enough time." The soldier says.  
  
The bomb goes off and a huge wave of heat shoots out of both directions in the hallway. The ice is melted.  
  
"Systems show that the main lab is thawed. Shutting down the temperature system that malfunctioned." The scientist says.  
  
After it's all over they both wipe their brows.  
  
"It's over. That was too close." The scientist says.  
  
The soldier looks at the monitor at what's left of Earl.  
  
"But at what cost?" The soldier ponders.  
  
Dr. Slate rushes to the hallway with Rusty behind her once the temperature reaches safe levels. She kneels down and cries when she sees barely functioning Earl. Most of his outer skin is gone and his innards are sparking.  
  
"Earl!" Rusty says.  
  
"EP.....3...2...7...o..n....l....i....n....e.a...w.." Earl tries to say.  
  
He goes limp and the processor goes dark. Dr. Slate just kneels there stunned.  
  
"Thank you Earl. You were flawed and caused more trouble than good before." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Her voice breaks from emotion.  
  
"But you saved us when it counted." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
In the outskirts of the city a man stumbles forward. He is disheveled with a damaged helmet covering his face. He looks around then continues towards the city. When he reaches the edge a young boy greets him.  
  
"Hey spaceman. Just come back from a mission?" The boy asks.  
  
The man pulls the helmet off.  
  
"I don't remember." Dwayne responds.  
  
To be continued...  



	7. #33 Neo machina

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #33: Neo machina.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the TV series.  
  
Previously on big guy...  
  
In the outskirts of the city a man stumbles forward. He is disheveled with a damaged helmet covering his face. He looks around then continues towards the city. When he reaches the edge a young boy greets him.  
  
"Hey spaceman. Just come back from a mission?" The boy asks.  
  
The man pulls the helmet off.  
  
"I don't remember." Dwayne responds.  
  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
Dwayne is walking through town in a daze. He looks down at suit.  
  
"What am I? A space man?" Dwayne wonders.  
  
He takes out his id and looks at it. It says Lt. Dwayne hunter but it doesn't ring a bell.  
  
"I'm a Lt.?" Dwayne wonders.  
  
Meanwhile in Poindexter's secret lab he is preparing for something.  
  
"Soon my time will come. I just need one last thing to be able to finish my greatest invention ever." Poindexter says smiling.  
  
He brings up a picture of the USS Darkhorse.  
  
"And I know just how to get it." Poindexter says.  
  
On the USS darkhorse the pit crew is going along with their regular duties. Jessie and Melissa are getting familiar with the systems.  
  
"What does that button do?" Melissa asks.  
  
Mack yells and jumps forward to stop her.  
  
"Don't touch that unless you want pieces of the bgy-12 all over the place." Mack says.  
  
"Sorry." Melissa says.  
  
"She is hopeless. Why did you decide to keep her?" Jessie asks.  
  
Mack shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know. I guess cause she deserves a chance." Mack says.  
  
Mack yells and stops Melissa from pulling a holding pin from scaffolding.  
  
"But sometimes I wonder..." Mack says sighing.  
  
"Knock knock." A voice says.  
  
The 3 turn to see Diana in the doorway.  
  
"Welcome on board again. Lt." Mack says.  
  
Mack shakes hands with Diana after cleaning them on a rag. Diana winces with the still dirty hands. Thorton appears.  
  
"The reason why I called you here is to familiarize you even more with everything the bgy-12 has done. With all the trouble lately we never got much of a chance." Thorton says.  
  
Diana nods her head.  
  
"I got the basics down. Enough to use the weapon system." Diana says.  
  
"But fighting with bgy-12 may come to the point where using weapons will not be enough. Those systems are what I want to introduce to you." Thorton says nodding his head.  
  
Diana gets in place to be put inside the bgy-12. Once inside Thorton's face appears on the screen.  
  
"Okay to your left is the non weapon systems." Thorton says.  
  
Diana looks over and sees some more controls that she hasn't touched yet.  
  
"Fly it out. I have set up some drones to help you test it out." Thorton says.  
  
Diana activates the bgy-12 and flies out and off the hanger deck. Diana looks around and sees small objects floating on the water.  
  
"Do you have the drones in visual?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Affirmative." Diana responds.  
  
"Activate analysis system. It's the blue button near the bottom." Thorton says.  
  
Diana pushes a button and the screen zeroes in on the closest drone.  
  
"That is a way to keep the target in sight will flying around." Thorton says.  
  
The test goes on for another half an hour and Diana gets comfortable. Suddenly a bigger object appears on the horizon.  
  
"What do I do with this new bigger drone?" Diana asks.  
  
Thorton frowns.  
  
"There shouldn't be another one." Thorton says.  
  
Diana zooms in on the object and frowns.  
  
"It looks like some kind of a robot. It's heading this way." Diana says.  
  
She looks closer.  
  
"Computer scan object. Read power level." Diana says.  
  
A meter appears showing a minimal power level.  
  
"Well either it's not very powerful or it's in low power mode. Should I make contact with it?" Diana asks.  
  
"Affirmative but be careful." Thorton warns.  
  
Diana nods and takes off. When she is close enough she initiates contact.  
  
"State your intention." Big guy jr. says.  
  
But the other robot doesn't respond and continues to head towards the bgy-12.  
  
"I repeat. State your intention. Do you come in peace or not?" Big guy jr. asks.  
  
No response once again. Diana frowns. The robot is coming dangerously close to the bgy-12.  
  
"Adjust your course immediately or I will take it as a threat." Big guy jr. warns.  
  
But the robot keeps on its course. Finally Diana is forced to get out of the way.  
  
"What's going on?" Thorton asks on screen.  
  
"I am not getting any response from the robot and it almost collided with me." Diana responds.  
  
Thorton sighs.  
  
"Stay ahead of it matching it's speed. Don't let it get near the USS darkhorse unless peaceful intentions are announced." Thorton says.  
  
Diana flies the bgy-12 to the front of the robot and matches speed.  
  
"Once again state your intentions. We are peaceful and will do you no harm. But you approaching a military vessel and we will not allow you to do so without stating your purpose." Big guy jr. warns.  
  
But no response. Suddenly the robot picks up speed and Diana is forced to dodge once more.  
  
"Sir still no response and it's now picked up speed." Diana says.  
  
"Damn it. We can't take a chance of letting it close enough to the USS darkhorse. But we also can't take a chance of attacking it when it may be peaceful." Thorton says.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice sounds coming from the robot.  
  
"I come in peace. I come in the name of anamex ih necigol. We are a group of inventors and have heard of your problems with Dr. Poindexter and I am here to help you." The robot says.  
  
"Anamex ih necigol" Diana asks.  
  
"I've heard of him but I thought he was dead." Thorton responds.  
  
Thorton sighs.  
  
"Okay let the robot land and bring the bgy-12 in for a landing also. I am still going to bring out some soldiers just in case this is a trick." Thorton says.  
  
Diana brings the bgy-12 in for a landing ahead of the robot. She watches the robot land and stand still. Thorton and a bunch of soldiers run out and approach the robot carefully. Thorton motions for Diana to stay in the bgy-12 for now. Suddenly an alarm goes off.  
  
"Sir I'm picking up an energy surge. Get out of there!" Diana yells.  
  
She instinctively pulls the bgy-12 back. She barely gets a chance before the robot explodes sending Thorton flying back several feet. From the smoke comes another smaller robot.  
  
"Damn." Diana says.  
  
The new robot has the appearance of a ninja with a sword holstered in it's back.  
  
"I represent the neo machina. You have one chance to surrender or be destroyed." The robot says.  
  
"Neo Machina?" Diana asks.  
  
"No chance in that. I only fight for the u s of a." Big guy jr. says.  
  
The robot takes out its sword.  
  
"Then you will work for nobody." The robot says.  
  
Diana activates the weapon and the machine gun comes out of the bgy-12's arms.  
  
"Metal sword against hot lead? I don't like your sword's chance." Big guy jr. says.  
  
The guns blaze but in an instant the robot is gone. Suddenly it reappears somewhere else. Then in another place, and another. Soon there seems to be a dozen copies.  
  
"What the?" Big guy jr. says.  
  
"Uh I am in some serious crap out here guys." Diana says.  
  
Melissa is on the screen.  
  
"So are we. Thorton is in bad shape." Melissa says.  
  
"Keep him alive. I'll try to do the same with me." Diana says.  
  
She zeroes in on different targets.  
  
"Computer scan all targets and find the real one." Diana says.  
  
"One last chance. Join the neo machina or be destroyed." The robot says, his voice seemingly coming from every single copy.  
  
"Every target is real." The computer says.  
  
"But that's impossible." Diana says.  
  
"Last chance turned down. Running destruction program." The robot says.  
  
Every copy raises it's sword up high and rushes the big guy.  
  
"Damn attack one of them! Any one!" Diana yells.  
  
The main cannon comes out but it is chopped off before it can fire. The other copies all cut into parts of the bgy-12. Its left arm is cut off and crashes into the ocean. Its upper antenna is cut off and communication is cut off.  
  
"I'm going down. I need a miracle quick!" Diana yells.  
  
But only static answers her.  
  
"Damn!" Diana says hitting the screen.  
  
The cutting continues. Diana closes her eyes and waits for the end. But the cutting stops suddenly. She opens her eyes and looks around surprised.  
  
"Computer scan for enemy!" Diana yells.  
  
"Tar tar targgggets n n no ot f ound." Computer stutters out badly damaged.  
  
"Why did they stop?" Diana asks.  
  
She shakes her head and makes an emergency landing on the deck. Mack, Melissa and Jessie rush out on deck. Diana gets outside after they confirm that nobody not in the know is on the deck.  
  
"Damn that thing did some serious damage." Mack says.  
  
"But I don't understand why it stopped. He had me." Diana says.  
  
"Don't complain girl. Be glad you are still breathing." Jessie says.  
  
The 3 look at the damage and shake their head.  
  
"It sure did a dozy for such a small robot." Mack says.  
  
"What the hell was the sword made of? Diamond?" Melissa asks.  
  
Melissa suddenly stops and shakes her head.  
  
"I just figured it out. I should have seen it earlier. Anamex ih necigol." Melissa says.  
  
Jessie looks up.  
  
"What is that?" Jessie asks.  
  
"The robot first said it was coming in the name of anamex ih necigol. It's anagram for legion ex machina." Melissa says.  
  
"Damn you're a lot better at anagrams than I am." Diana says.  
  
"Yes I am and I should of known that." Melissa says sadly.  
  
Jessie puts her arm around her.  
  
"Hey don't fret girl. There was no reason to believe that it was an anagram. You did good figuring it out ever." Jessie says.  
  
"I'll make it up to you right now." Melissa says.  
  
She runs inside.  
  
"Let her go. When she's like this nobody can get to her." Mack says.  
  
Melissa runs up to the computer and starts typing really fast. Information goes by fast and she seems to be in a trance. The others walk in and see her.  
  
"What is she doing?" Diana asks.  
  
"She's in one of those trances. Don't bother trying to snap her out of it." Mack says.  
  
Jessie looks at the screen and smiles.  
  
"But she may be on to something." Jessie says.  
  
A arm starts forming on screen. It's similar to the old arm but with a different weapon on it.  
  
"What is she doing?" Diana asks.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. She's building the blue prints for a new weapon." Mack says taking off his hat and rubbing his head.  
  
"But why. The threat is gone." Diana says.  
  
"He's gone but he will be back to finish you off. It only makes sense." Jessie says.  
  
Diana looks at Melissa's typing, which is so fast it's a blur.  
  
"My god what is she typing at 100 wpm?" Diana asks.  
  
Mack laughs.  
  
"Better not be or she will be in a slump for a week. More like 120 wpm." Mack says.  
  
"But that's impossible." Diana says.  
  
Melissa finishes and turns around.  
  
"All my life I have been made fun of cause of my clumsiness. I worked hard to compensate for it in other areas. Somehow I just got to the point where I can think and do things faster than any other human when I get into the groove." Melissa says.  
  
Mack smiles. They all look at the diagram.  
  
"That's not going to do much good without an arm." Diana says.  
  
Mack motions them over to a small section of the pit where another arm is.  
  
"We made a backup just in case." Mack says.  
  
Melissa goes to work to configuring the weapon inside the arm at the same super speed. When it's done the pit crew and the technicians attacks the arm to the bgy-12 and puts a new antenna on it.  
  
"Now what about the problem of telling which one is real?" Diana asks.  
  
"Well hopefully this weapons will get him before he can split again but if it doesn't..." Mack starts.  
  
"Look for minute details. I know each copy was solid enough to hurt but there must be a way to tell the original. I bet if you destroy the original then the copies will go down also." Melissa finishes.  
  
Mack gives Melissa the evil eye for interrupting her.  
  
"Yeah what she said." Mack says.  
  
Diana climbs inside the bgy-12 and moves on deck to wait. It doesn't take long for the robot to appear again.  
  
"I have been told to tell you the whole truth. We are not associated with Poindexter. We are what was left of the legion ex machina and do not believe in what Poindexter wants to do. At first the core told us to take out revenge on the one that destroyed our first ranks. But then I was called back and he decided to join with you." The robot says.  
  
Diana stops.  
  
"It's a lie fire on him. There is no more legion. They were all destroyed." Mack yells.  
  
"But what if there was survivors outside the lab?" Diana asks.  
  
"I have something that will convince you of our sincerity." The robot says.  
  
A holographic image appears. A man that looks sort of like one of the legion robots appears but has less attachments on his body.  
  
"I have the coordinates of Poindexter's main base. To prove my sincerity I will give you those. And his weakness." The hologram says.  
  
"His weakness?" Diana asks.  
  
"He is quite power mad and could easily go to far, farther than he can handle." The hologram says.  
  
Diana thinks.  
  
"Fire on it! We can't take a chance!" Mack yells.  
  
"The coordinates are..." The hologram starts to say.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast of energy comes out of nowhere and incinerates the other robot.  
  
"Computer scan for source of energy beam!" Diana yells.  
  
After a few seconds the computer beeps.  
  
"Source not found." The computer says.  
  
Diana lands the bgy-12 and steps out.  
  
"Could it be true? Are there forces out there on our side?" Diana wonders.  
  
"I had doubts. But then who destroyed him? Poindexter? And if it was him then why destroy one of his own?" Melissa ponders.  
  
"Neo machina. New machines." Diana thinks.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Poindexter is in his lab and is laughing insanely with glee.  
  
"I got it. The last component." Poindexter says.  
  
He walks over to a darkened part of the lab.  
  
"Soon my creation will be done and nothing will stop me." Poindexter says.  
  
In the darkness a pair of glowing red eyes appears.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  



	8. #34 Project neugog

Big guy and rusty the robot #34 Project: Neugog.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever makes the TV series.  
  
Previously on big guy and rusty the boy robot...  
  
Neugog get all of his neural energy sucked out and is lying on the floor.  
  
"Ma ba dah." Neugog says.  
  
--Nephew of Neugog--  
  
"What the hell is that?" The man says covering his ears.  
  
"I don't know. It sounds familiar. There's a visual part to it also." The scientist responds  
  
He brings up a picture on the screen. It consists of 0's and 1's. Specifically it says 010.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. She was telling the truth." The man says.  
  
"Should we do what she said?" The scientist asks.  
  
The man nods. The scientist sends the number 6 back. Nothing happens at first then another signal is received.  
  
"It's different this time. The computer says it contains terabytes of data." The scientist says.  
  
--010--  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
Neugog is floating in a black void. He looks around.  
  
"Where am I?" Neugog asks.  
  
"You are everywhere yet you are nowhere." A voice responds.  
  
"Hawe I died?" Neugog asks.  
  
"No. You are in the point between life and death." The voice responds.  
  
"Why can't I sense the neural energy around me any longer?" Neugog asks.  
  
"Cause the reality is that you are no longer in the mutated spidery body you were once in." The voice responds  
  
Neugog looks down at his spidery body.  
  
"But I am still in this form." Neugog says.  
  
"That is only the way your mind is making you look. You want to continue to be the spider mutant Neugog and not Dr. Neugog the human." The voice says.  
  
"I hawe to have Neural energy to suwiwe." Neugog says.  
  
"You never really needed it. You just got a dependency on it. Your body long adapted from that need." The voice says.  
  
"If I am not dead then where is my body?" Neugog asks.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appears everywhere. Neugog winces and closes his eyes.  
  
"It's hopeless. He won't come out of it." A voice says.  
  
"There must be a way." Another voice says.  
  
The light fades to reveal Dr. Neugog in his human form on a table with Slate and Donovan standing over him.  
  
"The little twit is better in a coma. After all the damage he did." Jenny says.  
  
"He's not that way anymore. After we got him back to his human form the hunger for neural energy should of gone away." Slate says looking at Jenny.  
  
"Once a brain sucker always a brain sucker." Jenny mutters.  
  
Dr. Slate bends over and looks at Neugog.  
  
"What's running through that mind of yours?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
Back inside Neugog's mind he finds himself inside his old lab.  
  
"Why am I back here again?" Neugog asks.  
  
A man walks into the lab.   
  
"Who is that?" Neugog asks.  
  
"You don't recognize yourself. Or what you looked like as a human?" The voice responds.  
  
"That was when I was week. Wery wery week." Neugog says.  
  
Dr. Neugog works on a machine. Dr. Slate walks in.  
  
"How is it going?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"It's going great. I think I will be able to test it soon." Dr. Neugog says.  
  
"Why are you reminding me of this? When I was so weak. I became a better person when I became Neugog." Neugog asks.  
  
"Did you?" The voice asks.  
  
"I still don't like messing with minds very much. You are going to test it first on an animal right?" Slate asks.  
  
"Yeah of course." Dr. Neugog says crossing his fingers.  
  
Slate leaves.  
  
"Soon I will be a genius, no beyond genius." Dr. Neugog says.  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" The voice asks.  
  
"I wanted to be better than them." Neugog responds.  
  
Dr. Neugog opens his locker and a bunch of tapes fall onto the floor.  
  
"I had those all organized." Dr. Neugog says angry.  
  
He hears laughter in another part. He throws the rest of the tapes to the ground and storms out.  
  
"They didn't like me. They only used me to play jokes on." Neugog says.  
  
"But they didn't always make fun of you did they?" The voice asks.  
  
Later on Dr. Neugog gets a call.  
  
"Will Dr. Neugog report to the lunchroom?" A voice says over the intercom.  
  
Neugog sighs annoyed and puts down the neural interface. He walks into the room.  
  
"Okay what is this? I don't have time..." Dr. Neugog starts to say.  
  
Suddenly the lights come on.  
  
"Surprise!" Everybody yells jumping out.  
  
Dr. Neugog is startled. Dr. Slate steps forward with a cake.  
  
"Happy birthday." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"You remembered? You guys never remember. In fact it feels like nobody knows I exist except for to be used to further science." Dr. Neugog says.  
  
A tear falls from Dr. Neugog's eye. Suddenly a tear falls from Neugog's eye. Everything goes white again and fades. Suddenly in the real world the monitor goes flat line. Dr. Slate goes into action.  
  
"Damn get him back now!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
Donovan brings a machine and connects it to Dr. Neugog. His body convulses as energy is shot through it. But the heart monitor stays flat. After a few minutes they give up.  
  
"Call it. Time of death 6:05 pm." Dr. Slate says solemnly.  
  
Dr. Slate pulls a sheet over Dr. Neugog's head.  
  
"Why couldn't he of survived?" Dr. Slate says.  
  
"I guess he couldn't accept being a human again." Donovan responds.  
  
"Being human is over rated anyway." Jenny says.  
  
2 weeks earlier...  
  
Dr. Slate walks up to a computer and looks up.  
  
"Good morning." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Where am I?" A voice asks.  
  
"You are inside a computer. Your name is Neugog. When we got your neural energy back from Donovan's nephew we decided we couldn't return it to your spider body. The only other option we had was to transfer it into a computer." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"You mean I am nothing but a machine now?" Neugog asks.  
  
"Sort of. Your essence has been implanted into the operating system of this computer. For security reasons this computer is not connected to the vital area's of the base but you have some room for movement." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"How long hawe I been gone?" Neugog asks.  
  
We extracted your neural energy from Donovan's nephew about 2 months ago." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"What happened to me in those two months?" Neugog asks.  
  
"Well we kept your essence in a system. We wanted to make sure that your essence could be safely brought back online. Sounds like it was a success." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"Where is my body?" Neugog asks.  
  
"It is in suspension until we can figure out a way to reverse the mutation if possible." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"You mean I might be able to return to it?" Neugog asks.  
  
"It's possible but we can't find any way with our resources." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"I want to return to my body." Neugog demands.  
  
"I'm sorry but for security reasons that isn't possible." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"I SAID I WANT MY BODY BACK!" Neugog screams.   
  
Suddenly the whole lab shakes and Dr. Slate is knocked down to her knees.  
  
"What the hell caused that?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"I DID. AND IF YOU DON'T WAN'T ANYMORE OF IT YOU WILL RETURN ME TO MY BODY!" Neugog screams in response.  
  
Suddenly all the lights in the lab go dead and Dr. Slate finds herself completely blind.  
  
"Neugog. Please stop." Dr. Slate pleads.  
  
But there is no response. Suddenly a sound of a door sliding opens sounds and a flashlight beam pokes through.  
  
"Dr. Slate?" Donovan asks.  
  
"Donovan?" Dr. Slate looks towards the beam.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Did we forget to pay our electricity bill or something?" Donovan asks.  
  
"Hey I told you to stop tearing up everything when you see a piece of junk mail." Jenny says.  
  
"I think Neugog has something to do with it. He had a temper tantrum right before everything went dead. Perhaps he created an overload." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"I thought you put him in a computer that was isolated from all important systems." Donovan says shaking his head.  
  
"He was. He must have found a way. But how?" Dr. Slate wonders.  
  
Donovan takes out a scanner and turns it on.  
  
"I am picking up a complete blackout." Donovan says.  
  
He frowns and hits a button.  
  
"Wait there is one small section with power. It looks like lab 12." Donovan says.  
  
"Oh god that's the one where Neugog's body is being held. He must be after it!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
The two rush out but being careful to keep the light forward of them. They see light ahead but before they can reach it they are rebounded back by a force field. Slate feels around and finds the force field is complete. Donovan looks again at the scanner.  
  
"Damn this is the only way their from here." Donovan says.  
  
"Neugog. I know you are there please answer me." Dr. Slate says.  
  
The silence is broken by a deep booming voice that seems to be coming from everywhere.  
  
"I am here." Neugog says.  
  
The hall way slowly lights up and gives the two a good view of the lab.  
  
"Soon I will be back in my form and I will drain you all!" Neugog says.  
  
"Please. Let us help you. You don't have to return to that life again." Dr. Slate says pounding on the force field.  
  
To her horror she sees Neugog's body float out and gets sucked into the vents. Donovan tracks it on the scanner.  
  
"Where are you taking it?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"He's taking it to one of the main labs. Dr. Neugog's lab." Donovan responds.  
  
"Where it all began." Neugog responds.  
  
Slate and Donovan rush towards the old lab but run into another force field. The body falls into the lab and sits below the machine.  
  
"It's time I finish what I began." Neugog says.  
  
"What is he doing?" Donovan asks.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is that he wants to be like the way your nephew turned out. The way he would of turned out if the machine hadn't malfunctioned." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"When I got the taste of his brain power I knew that he was far more powerful then I was. That I need to get rid of this spider body and make the full ewolution!" Neugog says.  
  
"So this was all a setup. You knew we would do this and then you would have access. No!" Dr. slate says.  
  
The machine comes to life and a beam strikes Neugog's body. It starts to change; it becomes smaller and more human like. When it's done the body is a cross between it's old self and a human.  
  
"We have to stop him before it's too late." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Donovan takes out a small laser and targets the door panel to short it out. The force field goes down and they rush in. Suddenly the body stands up and the eyes open up.  
  
"It's too late. I have ewolwed!" Neugog yells.  
  
Neugog's head crackles with energy.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Neugog says.  
  
Slate yells as the sucking tongue reaches out for her but before it can reach her it stops and pulls back.  
  
"No I can't do it. I am human!" Neugog yells.  
  
He goes into a fetal position.  
  
"What's going on?" Donovan asks.  
  
"His human side is fighting it. That was the one flaw of being a human with this power." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Donovan rushes forward and injects Neugog with something and he comes to a complete still. After all the power is restored Neugog is taken to a lab and his skin is restored to normal and his entire mutant DNA is eradicated.  
  
"Now what?" Donovan asks.  
  
"His body may be cured but his mind won't be as easy." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
The monitor goes flat line. Dr. Slate goes into action.  
  
"Damn get him back now!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
Donovan brings a machine and connects it to Dr. Neugog. His body convulses as energy is shot through it. But the heart monitor stays flat. After a few minutes they give up.   
  
"No it's not too late." Dr. Slate says.  
  
She pulls out a helmet and hooks it up to the computer.  
  
"No not neural interface. If you are inside his mind when he goes completely then you will die as well!" Donovan yells.  
  
"I have to try." Dr. Slate.  
  
"Go ahead and let her risk her life on that alien technology." Jenny says.  
  
Dr. Slate turns on the interface and finds she floating in a void with Neugog nearby.  
  
"Neugog!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
But there is no response.  
  
"Please I know you are still there. It's not too late. Please come back." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"I don't deserve to liwe after what I did to my friends." Neugog says.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was like an addiction." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Neugog's body starts to alter towards its human form.  
  
"That's it." Dr. Slate says.  
  
The body completely returns to human and the eyes open up.  
  
"Will they ever forgive me?" Dr. Neugog asks.  
  
Dr. Slate reaches out smiling.  
  
"I forgive you." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Dr. Neugog reaches out and they make contact. Suddenly everything goes white and Dr. Slate finds herself back in the real world. She hears a heart beat once more.   
  
"I did it." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Dr. Neugog opens his eyes and smiles.  
  
"Welcome back." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Dwayne sits down in an old fashioned diner. A waitress comes up.  
  
"How can I help you?" The waitress asks.  
  
"Can you tell me where some place called... Oh what was it called? Quarks?" Dwayne asks.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  



	9. #35 What lies beneath

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #35: What lies beneath.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever does the TV series.  
  
Dwayne sits down in an old fashioned diner. A waitress comes up.  
  
"How can I help you?" The waitress asks.  
  
"Can you tell me where some place called... Oh what was it called? Quarks?" Dwayne asks.  
  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
The waitress looks at the window.  
  
"It's that tall tower over there." The waitress says pointing to a tall building.  
  
Dwayne looks at it, trying to figure out why he wants to go there but he can't remember.  
  
"What do you want with that place?" The waitress asks.  
  
"I think it has the answers I need." Dwayne responds.  
  
Meanwhile out at sea lies an oil drilling operation. They are currently setting off explosives to find oil. A guy is sitting in front of a scanning machine.  
  
"Explosive going off...now." A guy says.  
  
The building shakes a little and the scanner comes to life. The scanning guy takes the communicator.  
  
"Anything yet?" The guy asks.  
  
Down below a woman is watching the intake hole. She shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing yet." The woman says.  
  
But something catches her eye and she leans forward.  
  
"Wait I have something. It looks like oil." The woman says.  
  
She hears cheering over the communicator. The woman looks closer and frowns. A black substance seems to be creeping up the pipe.  
  
"But it isn't acting like oil. I swear it looks like it's climbing up the pipe." The woman says.  
  
"Don't be silly Sarah. Oil doesn't climb up by itself." The scanner guy says.  
  
Suddenly the black substance jumps at Sarah. She screams as it covers her head.  
  
"Sarah!"   
  
"SARAH!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Uss Darkhorse Diana is sleeping in her cot. She is having a dream and it isn't good.  
  
Diana is flying a plane lining up to fire a missile at a target.  
  
"May god have mercy on your soul Lt.. I'm sorry it had to end like this." Diana says.  
  
"This is Lt. Hunter. I have control of the bgy-11. Abort attack. I repeat abort attack!" Dwayne yells.  
  
But the pilot pushes the button right as the communication comes over the radio.  
  
"Damn too late. Missile away." Diana says.  
  
Diana watches grimly as the missile flies inside the hole and detonates. Suddenly a huge chunk of the bgy-11 blows off and only the right half is left. A few minutes later Diana watches in horror as the bgy-11 lifts off and flies up into the air. After a few seconds it blows up.   
  
"NOO!!" Diana screams.  
  
She wakes up with a start and finds herself in cold sweat.  
  
"That damn nightmare again. It has kept me awake for the last week. But it wasn't me that brought down the bgy-11. It couldn't have been me, I was on another ship." Diana says.  
  
Diana looks at the clock and sees it's only 3 am.  
  
"I am never going to get a good nights sleep." Diana gripes.  
  
Diana lies down but can't get back to sleep. After lying for a half an hour she gets up and decides to place a call to someone she knows is still awake.  
  
"Slate." Dr. Slate responds on the communication screen.  
  
Dr. Slate looks half asleep.  
  
"Hey." Diana says.  
  
"What are you doing calling at this hour?" Slate asks.  
  
"I can't sleep and I figured you never sleep practically." Diana responds.  
  
Slate smiles.  
  
"I am feeling a bit tired myself." Slate says.  
  
"How is the work on Rusty's emotion grid going?" Diana asks.  
  
"I'm almost ready to test the new upgrade. I am excited. Rusty doesn't know quite what to think about it." Slate responds smiling.  
  
Diana yawns and so does Slate.  
  
"I better let you go before we both collapse on the spot." Diana says.  
  
They both sign off and Diana goes to lie back down. Back at the platform the situation is getting worse. Several people including the first woman are covered in black.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" One of the guys asks.  
  
Another guy scans the bodies and shakes his head.  
  
"I have no idea. It's definitely not oil." The other guy responds.  
  
In the radar room the officer's jaw is on the floor in shock at what the radar is picking up.  
  
"That's impossible. Nothing can be that big." The captain says.  
  
Suddenly the image moves. Something huge slams into the platform and shakes it violently. An alarm goes off.  
  
"Damn. What the hell just hit us?" The captain asks.  
  
"My guess is whatever is down there." The radar operator responds.  
  
Suddenly the black substance appears from the radar and jumps to cover the operator. Then another impact slams the platform off balance.  
  
"Get a distress signal out now!" The captain yells into the communicator say.  
  
Meanwhile in the communications room back on the USS Darkhorse an officer picks a signal up.  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! This is the oil platform 5 miles off of the main coast. We are under attack by an unknown assailant. Please bring assistance immediately." A voice says.  
  
The officer calls Thorton while the message repeats. Thorton frowns as he listens.  
  
"Are we the closest ship?" Thorton asks.  
  
The officer nods his head. Thorton gets on the communicator.  
  
"Engine room. Set a course for 2 miles north at fastest speed possible. Boarding teams be ready for anything." Thorton orders.  
  
Thorton feels the engines come to life, as the Darkhorse starts moving. Shortly they come in sight of the oil platform.  
  
"This is General Thorton to anybody on the oil platform. Do you read me?" Thorton asks.  
  
But there is no response.  
  
"Repeat this is General Thorton to anybody on board the oil platform. Please respond." Thorton says.  
  
A strange noise comes over the speakers. Only three words are spoken.  
  
"It ends here."  
  
Suddenly the whole oilrig goes up in a huge ball of fire.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Thorton asks after the explosion dies down.  
  
"Well obviously the platform exploded. It could have been an accident." The officer responds.  
  
"Yeah but the last words make it seem to not be the case." Thorton says.  
  
Thorton's brow creases with thought.  
  
"Should we get closer to the wreckage? We might be able to salvage something that can tell us what happened." The navigator asks.  
  
"Let's wait till the fire dies down a bit. Until then go over the distress call and use the sound analyzer to find any strange background noises. And if you do then try to match it with that sound we heard before the guy spoke." Thorton orders the communication officer.  
  
Thorton sighs.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this but we are required to investigate." Thorton says.  
  
Meanwhile Diana is searching her logs for answers. She goes to the one that is dated the day before the bgy-11 was destroyed.  
  
"Personal log. I am so excited. I have been selected to get off of the sea and be on a land base. They want to use my skills to decode a decrypted message. I might be able to fly a plane in a mission if they need me." Diana's voice says.  
  
"I might be able to fly." The sentence echoes in her head.  
  
"This is a very delicate mission. We may have to take down a very important target. Our orders are to not hesitate if the need arises." A General talks to a bunch of pilots including Diana.  
  
"I was a pilot. Against an important target?" Diana thinks.  
  
Diana tries to access the next log. The one made on the day that the bgy-11 was destroyed. But a password interface comes up.  
  
"Why would I have pass worded my own log entry?" Diana wonders.  
  
She punches in every word she is familiar with but none work.  
  
"Damn." Diana says.  
  
Meanwhile back in the communications room the officer has isolated a strange sound during the message.  
  
"Mayday! Mayday!" A voice yells.  
  
A loud sound that is still garbled sounds.  
  
"There that's the only strange sound other than the man's voice that we picked up." The officer says.  
  
Thorton frowns and plays the sound again.  
  
"Can you clear it up any more?" Thorton asks.  
  
The officer punches some buttons then shakes his head.  
  
"Bring up the last communication from the platform and isolate the sound." Thorton says.  
  
The officer brings it up. A loud strange sound comes over the speakers.  
  
"It ends here."   
  
"Put the two sound waves together and compare." Thorton says.  
  
The two waves come together. There is a slight difference but they are almost the same.  
  
"The difference could be cause of the softness of the first sound. But I think they are the same." The officer says.  
  
"Can you compile the two sounds together and see if you can make them clearer?" Thorton asks.  
  
"I can try." The officer says.  
  
He brings up another program. After a few seconds another sound plays. This one is clear as a bell and very disturbing. A loud scream is heard but it doesn't sound human. Thorton has to steady himself after hearing that.  
  
"Is that human?" Thorton asks.  
  
The officer shakes his head.  
  
"No it sounds more feral. Wild." The officer responds.  
  
"What the hell was on that ship that made that kind of noise?" Thorton asks.  
  
The navigator shows up.  
  
"Sir the fire has died down. I believe we can safely approach the platform." The navigator says.  
  
"Do it." Thorton orders.  
  
The ship slowly approaches and stops within a few feet. Thorton looks at the twisted smoldering wreckage and shakes his head. Unseen by him a long tendril of black goes over the top of the deck and starts slithering along.  
  
"Sir!" An officer yells.  
  
Thorton spins around and sees another officer being covered by a black substance.  
  
"What the hell!" Thorton yells.  
  
He draws his weapon.  
  
"Don't sir. You might hit him." The communications officer warns.  
  
"Help me!" The officer says in a gurgling voice as the black substance enters his mouth.   
  
Suddenly the black substance jumps into the see. Thorton lowers his weapon.  
  
"Damn it. I should have taken a shot. He looked like he was a goner anyway." Thorton says.  
  
Suddenly another tendril of black jumps on deck. Thorton fires his weapon and the tendril falls back.  
  
"Sir!" The communications officer yells.  
  
Thorton spins around and sees 3 more tendrils on deck.  
  
"We are being overtaken!" Thorton yells.  
  
"This is what must have happened to the oil platform." The communications officer says.  
  
Thorton fires on the tendrils but there are two many of them.  
  
"Let's escape below decks. It might buy us some time!" Thorton yells.  
  
Everybody left on deck race lower decks. Thorton races to the radar room.  
  
"What the hell is down there?" Thorton asks.  
  
The officer's face is white and Thorton sees why. The radar is detecting a huge object.  
  
"What the hell? Nothing can be that big." Thorton asks.  
  
"Do you think the bgy-12 can deal with this?" The radar officer asks.  
  
"I can't think of anything else." Thorton asks.  
  
He gets on the communicator.  
  
"If that black stuff hasn't already taken the hanger that is." Thorton says.  
  
He turns on the communicator.  
  
"This is General Thorton. Will Lt. Masterson report to below decks immediately." Thorton orders.  
  
He rushes to meet her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Diana asks.  
  
"There appears to a huge creature somewhere beneath the ship. It has been sending black tendrils of something onto the deck. It took an officer already." Thorton says.  
  
"And you want me to bring the bgy-12 down to deal with it?" Diana asks.  
  
"I know it's asking a lot. Your life may be in danger in doing so. I am not ordering you because of that but all our lives depend upon dealing with that monster." Thorton responds.  
  
Diana sighs and then smiles.  
  
"Hey danger is my middle name." Diana says.  
  
She and Thorton head up above decks. A deck coated in black greets them.  
  
"Damn it's blocking the main hanger." Thorton says.  
  
Diana takes out her weapon and starts blasting a path to the hanger while running faster than she has ever ran in her life. She barely makes it without getting caught. She rushes towards the bgy-12 and enters the code to get inside. She gets inside the cockpit and activates.  
  
"Okay big guy jr. This may be our last mission together so let's go out with a bang!" Diana yells.   
  
The bgy-12 flies over the deck as the black substance reaches up hungrily. Meanwhile something climbs on board. A face is revealed. A human face. Thorton sees it. The figure screams the same one that was over the communications.  
  
"Oh my god." Thorton gasps.  
  
"Computer scan for a huge object beneath the ocean." Diana says.  
  
The scream zeroes in on a huge creature with an even bigger maw.  
  
"A leviathan. I thought they were only a legend." Diana says.  
  
Suddenly a huge tentacle shoots out of the water and wraps itself around the bgy-12.   
  
"Damn!" Diana yells.  
  
A weapon comes out of the wrist and it points downwards.  
  
"Eat missile!" Diana yells.  
  
Two missles fly and hit the monster in the maw. But this just seems to tick it off and the tentacle starts to crush the bgy-12. It starts to drag it down under the water.  
  
"Computer divert all power to the after burners now!" Diana yells.  
  
She hits a button and the after burner activates but it doesn't do any good. Soon the entire robot is under water.  
  
"Warning. Structural integrity at 50%. Failure in 1 minute." The computer warns.  
  
"Computer lock onto the exact center of the mouth and prepare the main weapon." Diana says.  
  
The computer locks on and the main weapon powers up.  
  
"Fire!" Diana yells.  
  
A huge blast shoots right into the middle of the mouth. But it doesn't faze him and the percentage continues to fall.  
  
"It's over. It's been a good fight big guy Jr." Diana says.  
  
"Warning life support is failing." The computer says.  
  
Diana feels lightheaded and starts hallucinating.  
  
"You are about to launch for what may be the most tense mission ever. We have been ordered to take out the bgy-11 if Lt. Hunter cannot gain control." An commanding officer tells a bunch of pilots including Diana.  
  
"I was sent to destroy it." Diana says.  
  
Diana is flying a plane lining up to fire a missile at a target.  
  
"May god have mercy on your soul Lt.. I'm sorry it had to end like this." Diana says.  
  
"This is Lt. Hunter. I have control of the bgy-11. Abort attack. I repeat abort attack!" Dwayne yells.  
  
But the pilot pushes the button right as the communication comes over the radio.  
  
"Damn too late. Missile away." Diana says.  
  
Diana watches grimly as the missile flies inside the hole and detonates. Suddenly a huge chunk of the bgy-11 blows off and only the right half is left. A few minutes later Diana watches in horror as the bgy-11 lifts off and flies up into the air. After a few seconds it blows up.   
  
"NOO!!" Diana screams.  
  
Diana cries.  
  
"I destroyed it. I don't deserve to live." Diana says.  
  
But something inside of her snaps.  
  
"I was chosen to replace the old pilot and safeguard the city. If I just give up then the city will be at the mercy of madmen like Poindexter." Diana says.  
  
Diana thinks.  
  
"Computer prepares to eject core. Explode core exactly 30 seconds after ejection." Diana says.  
  
The computer acknowledges.  
  
"Eject!" Diana yells.  
  
The core is ejected and falls into the maw of the creature. 30 seconds later a huge explosion erupts inside the monster and rips it apart. The shock wave knocks the bgy-12 away. Diana smiles.  
  
"We did it. We sacrificed our self in the process but we did it." Diana says smiling.  
  
Suddenly a slight thump rocks the cockpit.   
  
"Oh no. Is that monster still alive?" Diana wonders.  
  
But it's a large winch that has grabbed her and pulls her out of the water and onto the deck. The black infestation is gone. On deck Thorton is holding his weapon with a blank look on his face.  
  
"I killed an officer. I have never killed anyone other than the enemy." Thorton says.  
  
Diana gets out and walks shakily. One person starts clapping then everybody claps. Later on Diana finally punches the right password in.   
  
"Truth."  
  
"I...i. Destroyed it. I fired the missile just as he said he was in control. Damn my trigger finger." Diana's voice says.  
  
She sighs.  
  
"They aren't going to put me in trouble. They believed that I didn't mean to fire that missile. Diana out." Diana's voice says.  
  
Diana notices another log has appeared. She activates it.  
  
"If you are listening to this then you have remembered the truth. I am about to use a memory blocking device to block this memory. I don't want to remember the awful thing I did. But I know this won't last forever. I am passwording the last entry so you won't uncover the truth until you remember yourself." A solemn sounding voice says.  
  
Diana sheds a tear.  
  
"Diana out."  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Poindexter is in his lab and he is smiling.  
  
"At last it's done." Poindexter says.  
  
The lights come on revealing a rebuilt bgy-11.  
  
"All it needs is a pilot." Poindexter says.  
  
He laughs insanely as the bgy-11's eyes glow with power.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	10. #36 Invasion of the body snatchers.

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #36: invasion of the body snatchers.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever does the TV series.  
  
Rusty is sitting in front of a TV watching a movie. A woman walks up to a man on screen.  
  
"Watch out! That's not a man, it's a body snatcher!" Rusty yells.  
  
But of course she doesn't hear him and she touches the man. He turns around and draws his fangs and a long snake like tongue appears. The woman screams.  
  
"Rusty what are you doing in there?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
Rusty quickly hits the button on his game console.  
  
"Uh just playing magetik warriors." Rusty lies.  
  
Dr. Slate walks in and notices the game is still loading.  
  
"Rusty what have I told you about lying?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
Rusty looks down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was watching a movie about body snatchers." Rusty says.  
  
Dr. Slate shakes her head.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that? Those movies will give you nightmares." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"I don't have nightmares. I don't dream." Rusty says.  
  
"Well it's still damaging to your growing emotional grid." Dr. Slate says and leaves the room.  
  
Rusty smiles and turns back to the movie. An army man is on screen.  
  
"Have you found the body snatcher host yet?" The man asks.  
  
"I'm right here." A voice says.  
  
The Army man spins around and yells when he sees a monster.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
Rusty turns the monitor off. Later on Rusty is running off of the mouth.  
  
"And then the snatcher ate the woman. Then the army tried to find the host and it got the jump on the army guy." Rusty says.  
  
"Sounds too scary for me." Donovan says.  
  
"The Muppet movie would be too scary for you." Jenny says.  
  
"Oh yeah? Casper." Donovan says.  
  
"Where where?" Jenny jumps up and looks around scared.   
  
She stops and glares at Donovan.  
  
"Very funny wise guy." Jenny says.  
  
Thorton appears.  
  
"Have you installed the new drive in him yet?" Thorton asks.  
  
Donovan shakes his head.  
  
"I was about to do it." Donovan says.  
  
"Then stop talking to a monkey and do it! We need the extra power so he can enhance the defense made by the bgy-12." Thorton says.  
  
"I'm not a monkey... Oh never mind." Jenny says.  
  
She jumps off and runs away.  
  
Donovan sighs.  
  
"Time to say nightly night." Donovan says.  
  
He takes out Rusty's power pack.  
  
Donovan puts rusty on a table and opens his back up. Dr. Slate shows up with some tools and they take out his old thruster.  
  
"Now be very careful. If we cross the wrong wires this thruster can crap out without any warning." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"What do you think I am? An idiot?" Donovan asks.  
  
Dr. Slate decides not to answer that.  
  
The new thruster unit is inserted and connected to the main processor. They close his back up and put him right side up again. Donovan reinserts the power pack and Rusty comes to life again.  
  
"So did you do it?" Rusty asks.  
  
Dr. Slate smiles.  
  
"Yes. This should increase your speed." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Oh boy!" Rusty yells.  
  
He zooms around the room at an incredible speed. He knocks over some equipment.  
  
"Uh Rusty. Save it for when you are outside. Please." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Rusty stops and pouts.  
  
"But I want to try it out now." Rusty says.  
  
Dr. Slate smiles.  
  
"Okay you can go out and try it. But keep in touch with us just in case." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Oh boy. Hypersonic!" Rusty yells.  
  
He zooms into the tube and flies outside. Dr. Slate smiles.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was still young." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Rusty flies as fast as he can and watches as the town flies by and he reaches the ocean.  
  
"How is the drive working?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"It's awesome!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty turns around and heads into the uninhabited area.  
  
"Don't stay out too long. We need to still do some tests to make sure the drive will work well with your system." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"No problem. Don't worry." Rusty says.  
  
He flies on by a bunch of trees and into a park area. Suddenly the drive cuts out on him.  
  
"The drive is out." Rusty says.  
  
Suddenly he finds he can't hover either. He yells as he falls to the ground and hits it hard. A piece of his head hits a rock and causes a short.  
  
"Dr...S..ll....a..tt..e.." Rusty tries to say.  
  
Rusty powers down.  
  
"Rusty! Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells over the communicator.  
  
After about a half an hour Rusty comes back to life as his head has fixed itself a bit. He gets up and looks around.  
  
"Dr. Slate?" Rusty says into the communicator.  
  
But there is no response.  
  
"Anybody?" Rusty asks.  
  
But still no response.  
  
"Something must be wrong. But I didn't get the big guy jr. signal." Rusty says.  
  
He looks around.  
  
"I better go back and help!" Rusty yells.  
  
He tries to take off but the motor is still malfunctioning.  
  
"Darn it!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty shrugs his head and looks around. He finally sees Quark's tall tower not far away. So he walks. He finally enters Quarks.  
  
"Dr. Slate!" Rusty yells.  
  
The security officer frowns and goes over to Rusty.  
  
"Can I help you little boy?" The officer asks.  
  
"I'm not a boy. I'm Rusty a robot." Rusty responds frowning.  
  
"Let me see." The officer says.  
  
He calls up on the communicator.  
  
"Donovan here." Donovan says on the communication screen.  
  
"There's a boy here claiming to be a robot named Rusty." The officer says.  
  
Donovan frowns.  
  
"Okay let him up. He's ours." Donovan says.  
  
The officer lets Rusty in and he goes up to the main lab.  
  
"That was strange." Rusty says.  
  
He rushes into the lab.  
  
"Dr. Slate!" Rusty yells.  
  
"Hello Rusty." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Oh it was awful. My drive cut out on me and I crashed. I had to walk home." Rusty says.  
  
"That's nice." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Dr. Slate seems subdued and not very interested.  
  
"Are you okay Dr. Slate?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just busy right now. We can talk about how the test went later." Dr. Slate responds.  
  
"But I just told you how the test went." Rusty says.  
  
But Dr. Slate is focused on something else. Donovan walks in.  
  
"Donovan. Can I tell you how the test went?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I'm busy right now. Go tell Jenny." Donovan says.  
  
"Where is Jenny anyway? I thought you too were joined at the hip or something." Rusty asks.  
  
But Donovan is also focused on something else.  
  
"Something is wrong here. Something must have happened when I was gone." Rusty says.  
  
He looks into a lab that usually isn't in use. It has an unknown scientist and a woman in it. Suddenly the woman changes into a creature.  
  
"Body snatchers!" Rusty yells.  
  
"What did you say?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
Rusty backs away.  
  
"Get away from me you monster!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty leaves the room. A screen comes to life showing a strange man.  
  
"Is the test going along satisfactorily?" The man asks.  
  
Dr. Slate and Donovan turns towards the screen.  
  
"Yes it's going along great. I think you will be very pleased with the results." Dr. Slate responds smiling.  
  
Meanwhile Rusty is racing through the lab. He bumps into a stranger and screams. He finds a dark corner and sits to think.  
  
"I need to think. How did they defeat the body snatchers in the movie? If only Dr. Slate would of let me watch it." Rusty says.  
  
His face brightens up.  
  
"Big guy jr.! He'll help!" Rusty says.  
  
He thinks and remembers seeing Dr. Slate pushing something on a device to activate the big guy signal. He sneaks back into the main lab and waits for Dr. Slate to leave. He then sneaks in and finds the device and pushes on it.  
  
"Big guy jr. please hurry!" Rusty says.  
  
Meanwhile in the communications room Diana calls.  
  
"This is Diana, did you just activate the big guy signal?" Diana asks.  
  
The officers look at each other.  
  
"We're sorry but that was a false alarm." The officer says.  
  
"O-kay." Diana says.  
  
The officers put in a call to Dr. Slate.  
  
"Dr. someone has activated the big guy signal. We have dealt with it." The officer says.  
  
"Rusty must of done it. But why would he do something like that?" Dr. Slate wonders.  
  
Meanwhile Rusty is hiding again.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Rusty asks.  
  
"Rusty I know you are out there. Please come out." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Rusty keeps quiet. But a rat startles him and Dr. Slate hears the noise. Rusty gasps and takes off.  
  
"Rusty come back here." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Rusty runs into a security officer who holds him.  
  
"Hold him. He needs to be checked for abnormalities in his emotional grid." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"NO! You are just going to body snatch me and replace me like all the others." Rusty says.  
  
"What?" Dr. Slate asks shocked.  
  
Rusty kicks the officer's shins really hard and gets away when he grabs in pain. He rushes into an area he's never been to before. He finally arrives at a really big door and stops. He finds himself at a dead end. The security officer is walking towards him.  
  
"NO! Leave me alone!" Rusty yells.  
  
He hits the wall and accidentally pushes a switch. The wall pulls up and reveals another alcove. Rusty runs inside and collides with something. When he opens his eyes he yells when he sees his mirror image.  
  
"Who are you?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I'm Rusty the boy robot. Who are you?" The other Rusty asks.  
  
"I'm Rusty the boy robot." Rusty responds confused.  
  
Dr. Slate walks up and turns on the lights.  
  
"Stay away from me. I won't let you replace me with that." Rusty says.  
  
"Terminate the test." Donovan says off to the side.  
  
Dr. Slate pushes a button on a remote and suddenly Rusty changes and becomes a normal robot.  
  
"What was that Dr. Slate?" Rusty asks.  
  
"That was the completion of the first test of the chameleon device." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"But he thought he was me." Rusty says.  
  
"That's the amazing part. Not only does it look like the subject but I thinks it is the subject." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Who knows what else we are going to get out of that alien data packet." Donovan says smiling.  
  
"Maybe something to make you smarter." Jenny says.  
  
Donovan glares at Jenny.  
  
"Nah even aliens can't work miracles." Jenny says.  
  
"Why you little." Donovan says.  
  
Jenny jumps off and runs away.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
The front security guard looks up at the latest visitor and gasps then salutes.  
  
"Welcome home sir." The officer says.  
  
He leads the visitor to the elevator and the visitor rides it up to the main lab. The visitor steps out and all the scientists that see him gasp. Dr. Slate turns around and gasps then runs into the visitor's arms.  
  
"Dwayne!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time the prodigal son has returned, or has he? A dramatic homecoming episode with a ending you'll never see coming. Only 2 episodes left before the explosive Season finale that changes everything.  



	11. #37 Nightmare

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #37: Nightmare.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever does the TV series.  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot...  
  
The front security guard looks up at the latest visitor and gasps then salutes.  
  
"Welcome home sir." The officer says.  
  
He leads the visitor to the elevator and the visitor rides it up to the main lab. The visitor steps out and all the scientists that see him gasp. Dr. Slate turns around and gasps then runs into the visitor's arms.  
  
"Dwayne!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
And now the continuation.  
  
Dr. Slate pulls back and looks confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"I don't really remember much. Something about you clicks in my head but I can't be sure." Dwayne says.  
  
Dr. Slate puts her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Amnesia!" Dr. Slate gasps.  
  
"I guess. The last thing I remember is walking into town and not knowing who I was or why. The only thing that I could remember was the name quarks." Dwayne says.  
  
"Well you are home now. I will help you remember." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Just one thing first." Dwayne says.  
  
"Anything." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Who are you?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Dr. Slate sighs and explains everything. Later on after he is all cleaned up and his wounds are bandaged he is lead into the communications room.  
  
"It's time for them to finally know you are back." Dr. Slate says.  
  
The screen comes to life and Thorton appears. He looks and can't believe whom he sees.  
  
"Lt. Hunter?" Thorton says.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Dwayne says.  
  
"I'm sorry general but he has amnesia. We are working on getting his memories back." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"My god. We thought you were dead." Thorton says.  
  
"Dead?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Suddenly images flood his head. Images of him piloting a big robot. Images of it blowing up around him and feeling nothing. He suddenly starts having a seizure. Dr. Slate yells for a medic who rushes Dwayne to the infirmary.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
But Dwayne doesn't answer cause he is asleep.  
  
"Let him rest. Maybe this is his brain's way to cope with all this new but old information." A doctor says.  
  
Dr. Slate nods her head and a tear falls from her left eye.  
  
"I just got you back Dwayne. Don't leave me again." Dr. Slate says.  
  
She holds one of Dwayne's hands. Meanwhile in his head a war is being fought. A war of images both good and bad. He sees pictures of him and that woman that knows him but he doesn't know her interacting and having a fun time. But then he also sees images of him fighting against terrible monsters and strange looking humans. Dwayne finally finds himself floating in a white void. He finds himself unable to move at all.  
  
"Who am I? Why do I exist?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"You are Dwayne Hunter. You exist cause fate decreed that you exist. Just like all life forms on this plain." A voice responds.  
  
"Why do I continue to exist?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The image of the robot exploding around him and feeling nothing repeats.  
  
"Why do I exist when I died in that robot?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The woman he doesn't know appears.  
  
"Because people need you. Your time was not up yet." The voice responds.  
  
"No. I died. People are supposed to stay dead!" Dwayne yells.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne goes into convulsions again, worse than before. Dr. Slate yells for the doctor. The doctor sets up more equipment. The heart beat monitor goes flat line.  
  
"DWAYNE!" Dr. Slate screams.  
  
The doctor is able to bring the heartbeat back but frowns when she looks at the brain monitor.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's all I can do for him. He appears to be in a comatose state. All we can do is wait and hope." The doctor says.  
  
"What can I do? There has to be something I can do!" Dr. Slate asks.  
  
"Well no matter how far advanced medical science goes, we still recommend talking to comatose victims." The doctor responds.  
  
The doctor leaves and Dr. Slate starts crying.   
  
"What is going on inside there?" Dr. Slate asks in tears.  
  
Dwayne maybe nearly brain dead but a lot of stuff is going on in there. Tormented images flash through his subconscious.  
  
"Why do I continue to exist? TELL ME!" Dwayne asks.  
  
"You are on a path. The path started 10 years ago." The voice responds.  
  
The white goes away and Dwayne finds himself in a military base. He looks down and notices he isn't a lieutenant anymore. He doesn't seem to have a rank yet. If he does then he isn't wearing it. Suddenly a man gets in his face.  
  
"Tell my why you should be the pilot to the experimental new robotic suit. If you can tell me without using the word e then you win." A sergeant says.  
  
"I don't know why I am even here." Dwayne says confused.  
  
The sergeant whips him his whip.  
  
"I will give you one last chance. TELL ME WHY YOU SHOULD BE THE PILOT!" The sergeant yells.  
  
"Uh I am a good pilot. I am trustworthy." Dwayne says.  
  
"Nice try." The sergeant says.  
  
"But I didn't say.." Dwayne says.  
  
The sergeant shoves Dwayne to the ground.  
  
"You will." The sergeant says.  
  
He smashes his foot down on Dwayne's back.  
  
"Aiyeeeeee!!!!" Dwayne screams in pain.  
  
Later on Dwayne is nursing his back.  
  
"That never happened." Dwayne says.  
  
"Of course it didn't. You are seeing a replay of an event through your own feelings and memories. You felt you didn't deserve such an honor did you?" The voice asks.  
  
Dwayne looks down.  
  
"No." Dwayne asks.  
  
"Why is that?" The voice asks.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne is a small kid and a big man is standing over him with a belt.  
  
"Did you clean your room like I told you too?" The man asks.  
  
"I didn't have enough time. I did a lot of it." Dwayne asks.  
  
The man belts Dwayne over and over.  
  
"Not good enough. When I tell you to do something you will do it!" The man yells.  
  
Then Dwayne becomes a bigger but still younger man. He brings in a letter from the military. The man takes it and frowns.  
  
"You in the military? You know they don't take wusses like you." The man says.  
  
"Who is this man?" The voice asks.  
  
"Leave me alone dad. I am going to go whether you want me to or not." Dwayne says.  
  
Dwayne's dad rips up the acceptance.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do about it. I used to be in the military and I still have pull there. I will never let a wuss like you ruin the military's reputation." Dwayne's father says.  
  
"Do what you want? I'm out of here." Dwayne says.  
  
Dwayne walks out.  
  
"You walk out and you never come back. You will regret this!" Dwayne's father yells.  
  
Dwayne leaves and doesn't come back.  
  
"My path began there?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"No but it lead to the beginning. You're path began when you first entered the bgy-10." The voice says.  
  
Dwayne shakes his head.  
  
"No it's the bgy-11. I got that from the beginning." Dwayne says.  
  
Dwayne finds himself in front of a big imposing white robot.  
  
"You are in the presence of the bgy-10. The first fully piloted fighting robot. After 9 incarnations of failed A.I's we finally gave up and made one that has both pilot able mode and A.I. mode." A general says.  
  
Dwayne looks at it.  
  
"That's not the big guy." Dwayne says.  
  
"What?" The general asks.  
  
"Uh nothing sir. Just thinking about how it will be like to pilot this." Dwayne responds.  
  
"You will son. Tomorrow you are going to be called into battle for the first time. Course it will be simulated but I hear from people that take the test, it's pretty damn real." The general says.  
  
That night Dwayne has trouble sleeping. Suddenly in his sleep he gets visions of his death again.  
  
"Why do I keep seeing my death? Even now in my past?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"Because you can't let go of it. As long as you keep attached to it you will never go on." The voice responds.  
  
Dwayne squints at something. In another flash he sees a plan firing a missile at his back.  
  
"No I am supposed to see something in this. That must be the reason." Dwayne says.  
  
But it disappears and Dwayne wakes up the next morning. The test goes great and Dwayne finds that he feels very natural at the controls, as if they were made for him. He goes into the mess hall and meets a bunch of other officers. Some men and some women. The general smiles and walks up to Dwayne.  
  
"I am proud to introduce the first pilot to ever pilot a fighting robot." The general says.  
  
Everybody claps and smiles.  
  
"Tomorrow is the real thing people. We are sending you on a mission to scout the enemy's borders to make sure they aren't doing anything wrong." The general says.  
  
Dwayne meets the others that will fly with him and they have some drinks. That night Dwayne has the same flashes.  
  
"This again. Why can't I see who's in that plane?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"Maybe cause you don't want to. Cause the person in that plane is your executioner. Your grim reaper." The voice responds.  
  
Dwayne looks again but the figure is still blurred. He finally gives up and in a few hours a siren wakes him.  
  
"Alert all pilots report to the launch bay immediately!" A voice calls out.   
  
Dwayne gets up groggily and gets in his pilot suit. He heads for the plane area when he remembers that he is a special pilot. He goes to the hanger and gets docked with the bgy-10.  
  
"Good luck soldier. We will brief you when you are airborne." The general says.  
  
Dwayne salutes and he flies out into the air. He watches at the other jets take off.  
  
"Okay here's the situation. The enemy has broken the treaty and has crossed the borders. You are to demand that they retreat or you will force them back." The captain says.  
  
"Something is fishy here. If they think that they could talk them into going back to their side they wouldn't be sending so much firepower." A pilot says.  
  
"Cut the radio chatter. We do the mission as we are instructed to do so." Dwayne warns.  
  
"Old do the mission and never question it Dwayne huh? Great." Another pilot mutters.  
  
"Radio silence now!" Dwayne yells.  
  
The other pilots don't say a word. After a hour flight they see bogeys.  
  
"Bogey's at 3 o'clock. I am picking up on air." A pilot says.  
  
"Affirmative. Making radio contact." Dwayne says.  
  
"This is Dwayne of the U.S.S. air force. You have violated the treaty. If you do not return to your side of the boarder we have been ordered to use whatever force is necessary." Dwayne says.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Dwayne starts to repeat the message when suddenly one of the planes just blows up and all Dwayne hears is a scream.  
  
"Harlow!" A pilot yells.  
  
"What the hell was that? I didn't pick up any weapon." Another pilot says.  
  
Suddenly another plane explodes.  
  
"I repeat. This is Dwayne of the U.S.S. air force. You have violated the treaty. If you do not return to your side of the boarder we have been ordered to use whatever force is necessary!" Dwayne yells.  
  
A response is finally reached. Two words.  
  
"Eat shit!" A voice says.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne picks up a ray coming from one of the ships. The ray hits one of the planes and it blows up like the others.  
  
"What the hell? They have some kind of a laser-guided weapon. Or the laser is the weapon!" Dwayne yells.  
  
The laser suddenly moves towards Dwayne and the bgy-10.  
  
"Crap evasive maneuvers!" Dwayne yells.  
  
The bgy-10 does a barrel roll and is barely able to dodge the laser. Instead it hits a plane that was behind him. Dwayne watches in horror as each of the remaining planes is destroyed.  
  
"I am a BGY robot with special weapons. If you do not stop then I will be forced to use them." Dwayne asks.  
  
"You mean those piece of shit things with crappy A.I's? I'm so scared." A voice says sarcastically.  
  
Dwayne jams on the controls to avoid and another laser. Dwayne finally flies the bgy-10 forward and trains the weapons on the targets.  
  
"Fire!" Dwayne yells.  
  
A bunch of missiles fire out and strike down a few ships. He fires more missiles and takes down the other ships, leaving the main vessel behind.  
  
"We surrender." A voice says.  
  
Dwayne punches it forward.  
  
"I should of known it was a trap. I had lots of training. Why didn't I see it?" Dwayne asks.  
  
When the bgy-10 gets close suddenly the front of the vessel opens up. A huge cannon comes out and blasts out a huge energy wave. When it hits the bgy-10 all the systems shut down.  
  
"What the hell?" Dwayne asks.  
  
He watches the water as the bgy-10 crashes into the ocean. Then it starts sinking. Dwayne tugs at his restraints but they won't budge. Dwayne pounds on the console.  
  
"Come on you piece of..." Dwayne says.  
  
Suddenly the restraints are released. Dwayne hits the button to eject and water starts flooding in. Dwayne holds his breath and swims to the surface.  
  
"I just floated there. After awhile I couldn't feel anything. If it wasn't for my special outfit I would of died in the cold sea." Dwayne says.  
  
"How long were you out there?" The voice asks.  
  
"I don't know. It seemed like forever but it could have been mere hours." Dwayne responds.  
  
He looks around and sees that the enemy vessel is nowhere in sight. Probably left him for dead. Finally when he is ready to give up a ship finds him and brings him on board. Eventually he makes it back to base. He is reprimanded for losing the BGY and his wingman. But when it's revealed that an new unknown weapon was used he was pardoned.  
  
"This is when my path started?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"No." The voice says.  
  
Dwayne is called to a special military base for a special assignment. He meets a general.  
  
"Hi I'm General Thorton. I heard of your piloting skills and they are needed." Thorton says.  
  
"Then you must of heard of the incident a year ago sir." Dwayne says.  
  
"Yes I have but I also heard that you did all you could." Thorton says.  
  
"What is this special assignment sir?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Thorton motions to someone and they pull the cloth off of a big object. Suddenly memories flood Dwayne's visions when he sees another BGY.  
  
"This is the newly created bgy-11. It needs a pilot boy." Thorton responds.  
  
"Sir permission to speak freely." Dwayne says.  
  
"If it's to explain why you shouldn't pilot this then permission denied." Thorton says.  
  
Dwayne goes to bed thinking about what he is about to get himself into. The next morning he goes back to Thorton.  
  
"Sir Commander Dwayne would be proud to pilot the bgy-11." Dwayne says.  
  
Epilogue...  
  
"And so your path begins. The path that would put you in the position to save many lives." The voice says.  
  
"But not my own." Dwayne says.  
  
Once again the visions of his death flash behind his eyes and finally the pilot of the other plane becomes clear.   
  
"So she's the one that killed me." Dwayne says.  
  
"Yes and now you must kill her." The new voice says.  
  
Dwayne turns his head and gasps at what he sees.  
  
"Poindexter?!" Dwayne says.  
  
Everything goes black and then Dwayne finds himself strapped to a chair with electrodes on his forehead.  
  
"Welcome to hell." Poindexter says laughing insanely.  
  
To be continued...  
Only one more episode left before the season finale. How will it end?  



	12. #38 Deus ex machina part 1.

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #38: Deus ex machina part 1.  
  
Big guy is the property of Dark horse comics and whoever makes the TV series.  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot...  
  
"And so your path begins. The path that would put you in the position to save many lives." The voice says.  
  
"But not my own." Dwayne says.  
  
Once again the visions of his death flash behind his eyes and finally the pilot of the other plane becomes clear.   
  
"So she's the one that killed me." Dwayne says.  
  
"Yes and now you must kill her." The new voice says.  
  
Dwayne turns his head and gasps at what he sees.  
  
"Poindexter?!" Dwayne says.  
  
Everything goes black and then Dwayne finds himself strapped to a chair with electrodes on his forehead.  
  
"Welcome to hell." Poindexter says laughing insanely.  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
Poindexter puts some goggles over Dwayne's face. He pushes a button and images flash across Dwayne's face. Dark disturbing images at a fast rate.   
  
"Enjoy the show." Poindexter says.  
  
He steps up to a strange machine that is suspended above the ground.  
  
"It's time for me to realize my destiny." Poindexter says.  
  
He steps up into the device and it closes on him. A light comes on. Meanwhile at the U.S.S. Darkhorse a new power core is being installed on the bgy-12. Diana is watching and is interested to see in the innards of the bgy-12.  
  
"I've always been interested in seeing what the inside of things look like. I used to like to take things apart." Diana says.  
  
She smiles and laughs.  
  
"Unfortunately they didn't always work after I put them back together." Diana says.  
  
Thorton looks at the work.  
  
"Well this one will work. We aren't just putting in the same core. We are putting in a new more powerful core. Not only will it increase your thrust power but it should make your weapons more powerful." Thorton says.  
  
After an hour the core test begins. The bgy-12 comes to life for the first time since it was lifted onto the deck after Diana ejected the core. Everybody cheers.  
  
"We're back in business." Mack says.  
  
Diana smiles.  
  
"Good. I've been getting cramps from being on the ground for so long." Diana jokes.  
  
"Well you are going to get your chance to stretch your legs. We want to test the new core tomorrow morning. Until then get some rest." Thorton says.  
  
Diana sleeps and has a fairly restful nighttime. She wakes the next morning and heads for the bay. She is docked with the bgy-12 and powers it up.  
  
"Power levels are at an acceptable rate." Diana says.  
  
"Good luck." Thorton says.  
  
Diana takes off and flies up and off of the Darkhorse. She keeps an eye on the dials but none of them reach the red.  
  
"So far so good." Diana says.  
  
"Cut engines and make sure the hovering ability is still functional." Thorton orders.  
  
Diana comes to a stop and braces herself just in case but the bgy-12 doesn't fall.  
  
"Hovering working. Looks like we have a successful..." Diana starts to say.  
  
Suddenly the dials go into the red and alarms go off.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Thorton asks.  
  
Diana frowns.  
  
"I don't know. There seems to be an overload in the core." Diana responds.  
  
"Try to cut the engines again." Thorton says.  
  
Diana stops again but the dials are still in the red.  
  
"No good. It's going critical!" Diana yells.  
  
"Eject the core!" Thorton yells.  
  
Diana hits the eject button but it's no good. The core is jammed.  
  
"The core won't eject." Diana says.  
  
She hits the pilot eject button and it isn't working either.  
  
"Damn!" Diana yells.  
  
Suddenly everything seems to explode around her and everything goes white. The Bgy-12 falls into the ocean and sinks to the floor. Diana seems to be still alive but knocked out. Suddenly something sucks her out of the ocean and to the surface. A strange looking plane is lifting her somehow. On the plane are two unknown pilots.  
  
"Wow this is the biggest thing we have ever scavenged. Should get a couple of thou for this." One pilot says.  
  
The plane carries the bgy-12 over to a nearby ship and lands it. The pilots get out and are met by a few other men and women.  
  
"What the hell this thing? You bring a piece of junk on board my ship?" The captain asks.  
  
"This isn't a piece of junk. It's made of carouse metal. It has to be or our magnet wouldn't have pulled it out." One of the pilots said.  
  
"Nothing this big ever been made with carouse metal. Your magnet must be malfunctioning." The captain says.  
  
The pilot takes out a scanning device.  
  
"See for yourself." The pilot says.  
  
The captain frowns and walks over to look at the scanning screen.  
  
"It impossible. But if it right then we rich!" The captain exclaims.  
  
The pilot frowns.  
  
"Scanner is picking up a faint life sign inside." The pilot says.  
  
"Find out who. Might be good slave labor." The captain says.  
  
The captain returns to below deck and the pilots look for an opening. They find a keypad. They hook up a device to the keypad and it runs a program. When it finally finds the right combination a panel opens up.  
  
"Open sesame." One of the pilots says.  
  
They go inside and look in awe at all the displays and stuff.  
  
"What is this? If I didn't know better I'd think this is some kind of a military vehicle." One of the pilots says.  
  
The other laughs.  
  
"Yeah right. Deus machina doesn't allow any kind of military weapon to be created other than his own." The other pilot says.  
  
They find Diana.  
  
"Hey you wake up." One of the pilots yells.  
  
The other scans Diana.  
  
"She's not going to wake up. Or not for some time. She's in a comatose state. Looks like trauma to the head." The first pilot says.  
  
"Shut up with that medical crap. You tried to become a doctor and failed. Get over it." The other pilot gripes.  
  
They both lift up Diana and take her back out. They get a hover chair and bring her down to the captain's quarters. He looks her over.  
  
"Puny woman. Worthless." The captain says.  
  
"What should we do with her?" One of the pilots asks.  
  
The captain thinks.  
  
"Bring her anyway. She might make good concubine." The captain responds.  
  
The first pilot smiles and rubs his hands together.  
  
"What next captain?" The navigator asks.  
  
"It time to return to land and reap what we sowed." Captain says.  
  
"We're going to be rich!" One of the pilots yells.  
  
After an hour the ship pulls into port and helpers help lift the bgy-12 onto land. The help also brings out Diana.  
  
"Take her to the flesh market." The dockworker says.  
  
He looks at the bgy-12.  
  
"That looks suspiciously like a military weapon. You know those are forbidden. Where did you find this?" The dockworker asks.  
  
"I told you so. I told you it looked like a.." The second pilot says.  
  
The first pilot punches him in the shoulder.  
  
"We found it on the bottom of the sea. Using our magnet that attracts carouse metal." The first pilot says.  
  
The dockworker takes out a communications device and talks into it.  
  
"Bring out the appraiser. We have something he might be interested in." The dockworker says.  
  
He looks at the ships crew.  
  
"This better not be what I think this is. I am not going to end up like all the other people that have defied Deus machina." The dockworker says.  
  
The appraiser shows up and gasps when he sees the bgy-12.  
  
"What the hell is that doing here?" The appraiser asks.  
  
"You know what it is?" The captain asks.  
  
"Damn right I do. This is the weapon that the rebels created to stand up against Deus machina. After they were crushed it was secretly taken out to sea when he ordered it to be destroyed. What enraged him the most was that it was made to look like his own machine?" The appraiser says angry.  
  
"Oh man. We are all going to die if we don't get rid of this." The first pilot says.  
  
"What if we just give it back to him so he can destroy it himself?" The second pilot asks.  
  
"You idiot. Even the knowledge of its existence will enrage him enough to destroy another major city." The appraiser lashes out.  
  
Diana stirs and moans.  
  
"She moves." Captain says.  
  
"Was she in the machine when you found it?" The appraiser asks.  
  
The pilots nod.  
  
"That's impossible. That machine has been out at sea for 10 years. Anybody inside of it would be bones long time by now." The appraiser says.  
  
Suddenly a drone flies by and locks onto the group.  
  
"Damn it's his drones. It's too late now. We are all dead!" The dockworker yells.  
  
Suddenly a huge ship flies into view. The huge view screen comes to life. On screen is Poindexter but he looks different. He has implants all over his face and looks like a cross between his old self and one of the legion ex machina.  
  
"You are in possession of a forbidden technology. You will be punished." Poindexter says.  
  
"Oh great deus. Please spare us. These idiots didn't know what they were bringing us." The dockworker says.  
  
"Pleading will do you no good. The punishment is death." Poindexter says.  
  
A weapon locks onto them and they all get down on their knees and pray. But something catches Poindexter's eye before he can fire.   
  
"Who is that woman?" Poindexter asks.  
  
The others look at get up.  
  
"She inside of the forbidden weapon. She in a coma but she to be coming out of it." The   
Captain responds.  
  
"Shut up you idiot." The dockworker says.  
  
He bows down.  
  
"We do not know of her origin. Please take her since she was using the machine at one time and spare us." The dockworker says.  
  
Something inside of Poindexter recognizes this woman.  
  
"Bring her to me." Poindexter says.  
  
"And the forbidden machine? I will gladly destroy the offending machine myself." The dockworker asks.  
  
"No bring it to me also." Poindexter says.  
  
This surprises the dockworker but he motions to the workers who get the bgy-12 onto a grav-lift. It and Diana are brought right below the big ship. Suddenly they both disappear.  
  
Suddenly the weapon trains on them again.  
  
"I thought you would spare us cause we cooperated." The dockworker says.  
  
The weapon fires and in an instant everybody on the dock including the ship disappears.  
  
"You thought wrong." Poindexter says.  
  
Meanwhile Diana is having nightmares. The same one again of her firing a missile just after she gets the call to stop. Suddenly she finds herself in Dwayne's place as everything explodes around her. She wakes up with a start and finds herself unable to move.  
  
"Where am I?" Diana asks.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice asks.  
  
Diana squints and sees a faint red light in the darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" Diana asks.  
  
"How dare you take her form? Diana." The voice says.  
  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Diana asks.  
  
The light gets bigger and a face appears over her. She gasps in recognition.  
  
"Poindexter?" Diana says.  
  
"What did you call me?" Poindexter asks angry.  
  
"It's you but it's not you. You look different." Diana says.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT? POINDEXTER IS DEAD. I AM THE DEUS MACHINA!" Poindexter screams in a voice that seems to be coming from everywhere.  
  
Diana tries to cover her ears in pain but still can't move.  
  
"And how dare you take on the form of my beloved Diana." Poindexter says.  
  
"Your beloved? Ech in your dreams. I don't go for geeky types." Diana says.  
  
Poindexter raises to slap her but stops.  
  
"The prophecy. It's been years since I last heard it. It tells of someone that looks like my love but isn't really her would return someday with the forbidden machine." Poindexter says.  
  
"I am not your love. Get it through your skull." Diana says.  
  
"Of course you aren't. You are the one in the prophecy. That is why I spared you and the machine you came in on. The prophecy must never come true for it tells of my destruction at your hands." Poindexter says.  
  
Diana tries to move again but she is still paralyzed.  
  
"It's no use trying to escape. The paralyzing agent I used won't wear off for quite some time." Poindexter says.  
  
He thinks.  
  
"The machine you came in. It is quite impressive. I have one of my own." Poindexter says.  
  
"Another BGY?" Diana asks.  
  
"You have knowledge of the forbidden technology's code? Nobody alive today knows that." Poindexter says.  
  
Poindexter injects something into Diana and she immediately finds herself falling asleep. When she comes out of it she finds herself in the cockpit of the bgy-12. She looks around and finds the controls still dead.  
  
"Man what a dream." Diana says.  
  
She yells when the alternate Poindexter appears again.  
  
"It's no dream." Poindexter says.  
  
The view screen along with everything else comes to life and Diana finds herself facing another BGY.  
  
"It's a nightmare!" Poindexter says laughing insanely.  
  
"What do you want Poindexter?" Diana asks.  
  
"That's Deus Machina! I want to test out this machine against mine." Poindexter responds.  
  
Diana thinks.  
  
"Think Diana. Something is obviously very wrong. Did I go into the future?" Diana ponders.  
  
She shudders in revulsion.  
  
"No cause then that would mean I was Poindexter's lover." Diana says.  
  
She runs a system check and plays back the overload. The outside picture shows the bgy-12 disappearing and reappearing again before crashing into the sea.  
  
"Did I cross dimensions?" Diana wonders.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted when a weapon blast from the other robot hits her hard.  
  
"So you want a test huh? I'll give you one you will wish you never started!" Diana says.  
  
Diana powers up all weapons including the machine gun and missile launchers.  
  
"Eat hot lead!" Big guy jr. says.  
  
The machine guns fire but the other big guy easily dodges them. Suddenly it disappears and reappears behind her and slams it fist into her back.  
  
"Uh obviously he made some improvements." Diana says.  
  
She spins around and tries to get a lock but the other big guy just appears behind her. Suddenly a large pain wrenches her body as electricity flows through the whole cockpit.  
  
"Can't take it much longer!" Diana yells out.  
  
Diana thinks.  
  
"I can't win here. I need to get back to my home dimension." Diana says.  
  
She thinks.  
  
"That's it. Duplicate the overload." Diana says.  
  
She powers up the new core and hovers then goes forward again. The alarms go off and the dials go red.  
  
"I hope this works." Diana says.  
  
Everything explodes around her and goes white. The bgy-12 crashes into the ocean. Soon a winch lifts it up and places it on the deck of the U.S.S. Darkhorse. Meanwhile inside officers are holding a man.  
  
"Tell us who you work for!" Thorton demands.  
  
"What's going on?" Mack asks.  
  
"We found out that the destruction of the core was sabotage. And this is the punk that sabotaged it." Thorton says.  
  
The man looks around nervously.  
  
"Okay I will tell you everything. Just get me into a EMP blocked area please." The man says.  
  
Thorton nods and the officers take him into a cell and brings up the field.  
  
"Now tell me everything." Thorton says.  
  
Meanwhile in an unknown location a couple of figures in the dark are watching the whole thing.  
  
"As soon as he is out of that field, terminate him. He won't tell them much." A figure says.  
  
The man still looks around nervous.  
  
"If you don't keep me here after I tell you then I will die. So please keep me here." The man says.  
  
"I can't promise you anything unless you talk." Thorton says.  
  
The man looks around some more.  
  
"The man you are after. Poindexter. Man he isn't the one in charge." The man says.  
  
"What?" Thorton asks.  
  
"He's just a pawn in a larger more evil scheme." The man says.  
  
Thorton let's the information sink in.  
  
"Now promise me you will never let me out of this place." The man says.  
  
"Tell me more and I will." Thorton says.  
  
"I can't tell you any more. They will find another way to kill me if I do." The man says.  
  
Thorton motions to the officers and they drop the field and take him out.  
  
"NO PUT ME BACK OR I'M DEAD!" The man screams.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
"Tell us now and maybe we will put you back in there." Thorton says.  
  
Thump thump. Thump thump.  
  
"Please put me back now!" The man pleads.  
  
Thump thump. Thump thump.  
  
"It's Poindexter. He isn't what he seems." The man says.  
  
Thump thump. Thump thump.  
  
The man clutches his chest.  
  
"Poindexter is dead!" The man yells.  
  
He gasps and falls to the floor dead. A medical officer scans him.  
  
"His heart exploded." The man says.  
  
"What did he mean Poindexter is dead?" Thorton wonders.  
  
Epilogue...  
  
The light on Poindexter's machine goes off and it opens up revealing a new Poindexter. He is naked and covered in implants and machinery. He opens his eyes and smiles.  
  
"At last I have evolved. Poindexter is no more. I am not Deus machina!" Poindexter yells.  
  
To be concluded!  
It's all come down to this. All the battles in the last 3 seasons have led up to this major battle. One will sacrifice themselves to save the world and a shocking ending that will ensure nothing will ever be the same. Next up the 3rd season finale!  



	13. #39 Deus ex machina part 2 SEASON FINALE

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #39: Deus ex machina part 2.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and whoever does the TV series.  
  
The light on Poindexter's machine goes off and it opens up revealing a new Poindexter. He is naked and covered in implants and machinery. He opens his eyes and smiles.  
  
"At last I have evolved. Poindexter is no more. I am not Deus machina!" Poindexter yells.  
  
And now the conclusion...  
  
Poindexter steps down and looks at himself.  
  
"I can feel raw and ultimate power flowing through me!" Poindexter says.  
  
He reaches out towards a wall and a huge blast fires from his hand and decimates the wall. Poindexter laughs insanely. He walks over to Dwayne and removes the goggles.  
  
"The conditioning should be complete." Poindexter says.  
  
Dwayne stands up.  
  
"It's time for both of us to face our destines." Poindexter says.  
  
Meanwhile on the surface a hole appears. First Poindexter flies out and lands.  
  
"Come to me my new toy." Poindexter says.  
  
The bgy-11 flies out and lands. Inside the cockpit Dwayne is sitting and staring.  
  
"You are to go and destroy the U.S.S. Darkhorse. But first bring out the woman that murdered you and finish her off." Poindexter says on screen.  
  
"I will destroy the ship and kill her. Diana." Dwayne says.  
  
"And I have my own meeting with destiny." Poindexter says.  
  
"What if Diana comes out with the other BGY? It's more powerful than this robot." Dwayne asks.  
  
Poindexter smiles.  
  
"I made some improvements that I think you'll find very destructive." Poindexter says.  
  
He takes off and starts flying at a very rapid speed. Dwayne takes the controls and flies off towards the U.S.S. Darkhorse. As soon as he comes in view he fires a bunch of missiles at the deck before they can do anything. The ship rocks.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Thorton asks steadying himself.  
  
Sir radar picking up a large object not far away." The radar officer responds.  
  
"Why didn't you detect it before?" Thorton asks annoyed.  
  
"I don't know. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. It wasn't there until right after we were hit." The radar officer says.  
  
"Get me a visual on the outside." Thorton asks.  
  
Another officer pushes some buttons and an outside view appears. Thorton's jaw drops.  
  
"It can't be. The bgy-11?" Thorton asks.  
  
Suddenly more missiles hit and rock the ship harder. Diana enters and gasps when she sees the bgy-11.  
  
"Dwayne?" Diana asks.  
  
"This is General Thorton to attacking robot. Cease your fire or we will be forced to defend ourselves!" Thorton yells into the communication panel.  
  
But the only answer they receive is a volley of machine gun bullets.  
  
"That's it. Diana suit up and go out there. We have to fight fire with fire." Thorton says.  
  
Diana gets docked inside the bgy-12 and launches off into the deck and off the ship.  
  
"This is Lt. Masterson. I am giving you one last chance to cease fire." Diana says.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne appears on screen.  
  
"Dwayne?" Diana asks.  
  
Suddenly a missile hits the bgy-12 hard. Diana shakes her head.  
  
"What are you doing Dwayne?" Diana asks.  
  
More missiles fire out but Diana is able to dodge them.  
  
"I won't hurt you. You are not yourself obviously." Diana.  
  
"Lt. Masterson. Take care of the bgy-11 immediately." Thorton orders.  
  
"Dwayne is piloting it." Diana says.  
  
"Dwayne is alive?" Thorton asks.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He is attacking us which means he either defected or he is not himself. Either way this ship must be protected at all cost." Thorton orders.  
  
Diana sheds a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry Dwayne." Diana says.  
  
She goes into full battle mode. She fires a bunch of missiles then a volley of bullets but the other BGY easily dodges them and returns some of it's own.  
  
"I know you are still in there Dwayne." Diana says.  
  
But Dwayne doesn't respond. Diana dodges some more missiles but gets hit by a machine gun blast that she was trapped into dodging into the path of. The bgy-12 shakes.  
  
"Dr. Slate misses you. Come back home." Diana says.  
  
That seems to click in Dwayne's head.  
  
"Erika?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The other BGY's guard is let down.  
  
"I'm sorry." Diana says.  
  
She fires all weapons and they all hit the other BGY head on.   
  
"Fire main weapon!" Diana yells.  
  
A large portion of bgy-11's armor is blown off. Diana looks closely and sees something different.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Diana wonders.  
  
Suddenly the whole armor falls off revealing another smaller mobile suit beneath it.  
  
"I made some changes I think you will like." Poindexter's words echoed in Dwayne's head.  
  
"Kill her!"   
  
"What is that...?" Diana asks.  
  
Suddenly the other suit is on top of her and brings back a fist. The fist pulls back and slams forward into the bgy-12's chest and goes right through it as if it was paper. Then it rips upward through the armor. Diana sweats as it comes dangerously close to the cockpit.  
  
"Computer. Activate field." Diana says.  
  
An electrifying field comes up and the other suit is thrown back.  
  
"That should keep him..." Diana says.  
  
Suddenly a huge ram shoots out of the other suit and slams into the bgy-12's legs. Suddenly the thrusters fail and Diana yells as the bgy-12 falls onto the deck at a blazing speed. The impact cracks the deck. The other suit flies at her and begins to strike again.  
  
"NO!" Diana yells.  
  
The suit impacts hard and the entire front part of the deck breaks off and fall into the ocean. The bgy-12 and the robotic suit goes with it. Meanwhile alarms are going off everywhere on the ship.  
  
"Damn the whole forward part of the deck is gone." An officer yells.  
  
"Can we still function?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Barely." The officer responds.  
  
"What about Diana and Dwayne?" Thorton asks.  
  
The two suits are struggling in the water. Diana gets a lucky blast in with the main weapon and shoots the other suit back.  
  
"Fire all weapons!" Diana says.  
  
Missiles bullets and a cannon blast fires out and strike the other suit. Suddenly the other suit slams into the bgy-12. Diana looks around in fear as water starts pouring into the cockpit.  
  
"Damn must be a hull breach." Diana says.  
  
The bgy-12 shakes violently as the other suit hits again.  
  
"There must be a way to crack that armor." Diana says.  
  
Diana gets an idea.  
  
"Computer transfer all power to the main weapon then find a weakness." Diana says.  
  
Another huge hit brings every indicator to critical.  
  
"No weakness found." The computer says.  
  
Diana shrugs.  
  
"Oh well. Fire!" Diana yells.  
  
All the power goes into one blast and strikes out at the other suit. The other suit seems to break apart and she sees Dwayne fall out.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
She looks at the power levels but there isn't enough left to get herself to the surface.  
  
"Damn." Diana says.  
  
She gets an idea.  
  
"Computer divert all power remaining to the engines. Override safety protocols." Diana says.  
  
"Warning life support failure." The computer says.  
  
Diana prays.  
  
"Please let me get through this." Diana says.  
  
She reaches out with the arm and grabs Dwayne then she shoots up towards the surface. As it gets closer and closer she starts to feel light headed as the air runs out. The last thing she sees is the sky before she faints.   
  
Meanwhile Poindexter has arrived at Quarks and announces his presence by blowing a hole in the side of ground floor. A security guard rushes out and fires on him. Poindexter reaches out his hand and slows the bullet down until it is frozen in place.  
  
"Such a primitive means of defense. I remembered a time when I used this kind of thing." Poindexter says.  
  
He pushes his hand out and the bullet flies back and hits the officer.  
  
"But that was the old weak me." Poindexter says.  
  
Poindexter floats into the main office. He goes and blasts anybody in his way.  
  
"I just want to contact the main lab. You can life if you let me." Poindexter says to the last officer.  
  
The guy gives up and lets him use the communications console.  
  
"This is Deus machina. I am giving you an ultimatum. If you do not send out the boy robot then I will destroy this building myself until I find him." Poindexter says.  
  
Meanwhile up at the main lab Dr. Slate is watching the communication.  
  
"Deus machina? God machine." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"What is your answer?" Poindexter asks.  
  
Rusty sees it.  
  
"Let me go out there. He is going to pay for destroying big guy!" Rusty yells.  
  
"Rusty. You won't stand a chance. He may be too powerful. Something is different about him." Dr. Slate warns.  
  
"Oh let the boy risk his life." Donovan says.  
  
Dr. Slate sighs.  
  
"Well I upgraded your emotional grid but I am not letting you really grow up. It's time to let you fight. The new power pack we put in you might help." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Oh boy!" Rusty yells.  
  
Dr. Slate grabs his hand before he can take off.  
  
"Please be careful. If I lost you then my life wouldn't be the same." Dr. Slate says.  
  
"Hey don't worry. It won't hurt. No pain receptors." Rusty says.  
  
Rusty flies off to and down to the ground.  
  
"Poindexter!" Rusty yells.  
  
Poindexter looks and smiles. Then he raises his hand at the officer.  
  
"Hey you said you would let me live." The officer says.  
  
"I lied." Poindexter says.  
  
Then Poindexter blasts his way out.  
  
"Ah my grandson. At last you have come out to see how I have evolved." Poindexter says.  
  
"Don't call me your grandson. I once thought of you as my grandfather but no more. You destroyed big guy." Rusty says angry.  
  
Poindexter raises his hands and Rusty prepares himself.  
  
"I am not here to destroy you. I am here to help you. Abandon the human world. They are weak and they use us." Poindexter says floating in air.  
  
"That's not true. Dr. Slate loves me and cares for me. I will never betray her." Rusty says.  
  
"Humans are smart and use even their own. They have used robots ever since they first created us. They may have seemed to give them more freedom recently but your kind are still slaves." Poindexter says.  
  
"What do you really want?" Rusty asks.  
  
Poindexter reaches out.  
  
"Come with me to my lab. I have a machine that evolved me into something higher than flesh or machine. It can do the same thing to you. Then we will really be related." Poindexter says.  
  
"Never. I will never work with someone that destroyed my best friend." Rusty says angry.  
  
"What if I were to tell you that your best friend isn't really destroyed? I rebuilt him and made him better." Poindexter says.  
  
"Even if you were telling the truth, anything rebuilt by you must be bad." Rusty says.  
  
Poindexter waves his hand and a picture appears. It shows a picture of two BGY's fighting.  
  
"Big guy! And big guy Jr." Rusty yells.  
  
"See he is the same as always. But the humans are trying to destroy it. I may of taken control of big guy but it was a human that destroyed it." Poindexter says.  
  
He waves his hand again and the picture changes. It shows Diana firing a missile into the hole and big guy blowing up.  
  
"Diana destroyed big guy?" Rusty asks shocked.  
  
"So you see that humans only want to enslave us. When I tried to free one of them, the humans would rather let it be destroyed then have it be free." Poindexter says.  
  
Rusty ponders it all.  
  
"Don't believe him Rusty. He wants to destroy everything. Anything that isn't as evolved as he is." Dr. Slate says at the entrance.  
  
Poindexter blasts her but she is able to duck back in time to avoid the blast.  
  
"Stay out of it human." Poindexter says.  
  
"You were once human also weren't you? Is there any part of you left?" Dr. Slate asks over an outside speaker.  
  
Poindexter is knocked down by a blast.  
  
"I don't believe you. You have caused enough damage and now I will stop you." Rusty says.  
  
Poindexter looks down at a wound.  
  
"You hurt me. NOBODY HURTS ME!" Poindexter screams.  
  
He rises up above the ground again and a huge aura appears around him and his eyes turn white.  
  
"I am Deus machina and this world will be shaped in my image." Poindexter says in an eerie voice.  
  
"What makes you think you can play god?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I am playing god. I AM GOD!" Poindexter says.  
  
"Then I will defeat you cause god is not perfect." Rusty says.  
  
"We will see." Poindexter says.  
  
Rusty fires a bunch of blasts but Poindexter slows down the blasts until they come to a complete stop.  
  
"Primitive energy weapon. Oh Rusty if only you would evolve with me and see there is so much more." Poindexter says.  
  
He thrusts his hands out and the blasts shoot back at Rusty. They in his state of surprise strike him down. Rusty gets back up shakily but firmly.  
  
"You will never beat me. You can never hurt me." Rusty says.  
  
"Why is that? Do you think you are immortal also?" Poindexter asks.  
  
Rusty powers up and an aura surrounds himself. A continuous stream of energy strikes out and hits Poindexter while he is contemplating. That leaves a gaping hole in his lower torso. Rusty powers down and smiles.  
  
"No. No pain receptors." Rusty says.  
  
Poindexter looks down at the hole and falls over.  
  
"I cannot be defeated." Poindexter says.  
  
Rusty walks over and stands over him.  
  
"Looks like you have been." Rusty says.  
  
"Rusty get away from him!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
But Poindexter gets a point blank shot on Rusty. A huge explosion erupts. When the smoke clears, half of rusty is missing and the other half is sparking.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
"Computer activate emergency program Rusty-Slate 1!" Dr. Slate yells inside the lab.  
  
A huge explosion erupts outside. When it clears there is nothing left of Rusty or Poindexter. In the lab Dr. Slate looks at the computer.  
  
"Was the transfer completed?" Dr. Slate asks praying that there was enough time.  
  
"Affirmative. Data bit 'Rusty' has been archived." The computer responds.  
  
Dr. Slate breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now what?" Donovan asks.  
  
"Now we have to build a new body for him and transfer the data. I don't think he will ever be the same but at least he will still be online and alive." Dr. Slate responds with a tear in her eye.  
  
Later on almost everybody from the U.S.S. Darkhorse is visiting and celebrating the defeat of Poindexter. The only one not there is Dwayne who is in the sick bay for mental conditioning. But the celebration is subdued at the news of Rusty's destruction.  
  
"He'll be back and better than ever!" Dr. Slate says.  
  
They all toast to that. Thorton says.  
  
"Ouch." Thorton says.  
  
Thorton looks in her boots and pulls out a chip.  
  
"What's this?" Thorton wonders.  
  
She thinks.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. That saboteur slipped me something. With all that happened I forgot to check it." Thorton says.  
  
Dr. Slate motions to the computer. Thorton inserts the chip. On screen Poindexter appears. Next to him is number 1 and 2 of the legion ex machina.  
  
"I created you." Poindexter says.  
  
"Don't remind us. We are more powerful than a mere human. We choose to forget that we were ever made from such a weak life form." Number 1 says.  
  
They raise their weapons.  
  
"No please don't kill me! I promise that I will do anything you want me to!" Poindexter begs.  
  
"There is nothing that we want from you." Number 2 says.  
  
They both fire on Poindexter and he disappears.  
  
"Commence creation of a perfect Poindexter. We also need to increase our ranks. Begin construction of numbers 3-6." Number 1 says.  
  
Everybody looks stunned.  
  
"So that's what he meant by Poindexter is dead." Thorton says.  
  
"A robot created a miracle that was Poindexter. Someone that could evolve beyond any machine." Diana says.  
  
"Deus ex machina." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Suddenly the picture changes and Poindexter appears.  
  
"If you are seeing this then I am probably dead. Therefore this is a little revenge idea I came up with. I knew that my saboteur would be found out and he would give you this." Poindexter says.  
  
He waves goodbye on the screen.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Dr. Slate screams.  
  
A few seconds later the whole lab goes up a huge fireball and outside the whole tower topples onto the ground.  
  
To be continued next season...  



	14. Time and time again SEASON PREMIERE!

Big guy and rusty the boy robot: Time and time again.  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tristar.  
  
In terms of continuity this takes place 10 years after deus ex machina part 2.  
  
"A robot created a miracle that was Poindexter. Someone that could evolve beyond any machine." Diana says.  
  
"Deus ex machina." Dr. Slate says.  
  
Suddenly the picture changes and Poindexter appears.  
  
"If you are seeing this then I am probably dead. Therefore this is a little revenge idea I came up with. I knew that my saboteur would be found out and he would give you this." Poindexter says.  
  
He waves goodbye on the screen.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Dr. Slate screams.  
  
A few seconds later the whole lab goes up a huge fireball and outside the whole tower topples onto the ground.  
  
The playback ends and the screen goes dead. Dwayne sighs and sheds a tear. He is in an office lying on a couch similar to a counselor's couch. A woman is sitting next to him writing on a data pad.  
  
"Erika." Dwayne says sadly.  
  
The doctor looks up.  
  
"You never got over that did you?" The doctor asks.  
  
Dwayne doesn't answer and just turns away from the doctor.  
  
"What happened after that?" The doctor asks.  
  
Dwayne still doesn't answer but remembers.  
  
Dwayne is lying in the infirmary just staring at the wall. Images of what he did flash through his head. A hand touches him and he looks up to see an unfamiliar doctor.  
  
"It's time to go." The woman says.  
  
Dwayne looks at her and frowns.  
  
"Where?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"To where you belong." The woman responds.  
  
"I don't belong anywhere after what I did." Dwayne says.  
  
"There is redemption for what you did. I will take you to it." The woman says.  
  
Dwayne hesitates at first but then grabs her hand and stands up.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The woman smiles and guides Dwayne towards the main elevator. When they reach the ground floor he exits and walks out.  
  
"Lt. Hunter?" The front security guard asks.  
  
"It's okay. He just needs some fresh air." The woman says.  
  
Dwayne exits the tower and looks outside and takes a deep breath. He spins around and smiles.  
  
"I haven't felt so alive!" Dwayne says.  
  
The woman frowns and pulls him away at a brisk pace.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the tower and Dwayne looks up in horror as it topples over. His smile turns to a terrified look.  
  
"Erika!" Dwayne screams.  
  
He gets down to his knees and starts screaming and crying. He looks around to find the woman but cannot see her.  
  
"Where are you? I was meant to die wasn't I?!" Dwayne yells.  
  
Soon after the police and fire fighters arrive. Dwayne is arrested but is later found to have only been the sole survivor of the explosion and not the one who caused it.  
  
"Why didn't you leave me?" Dwayne says back in the present.  
  
The doctor looks up at hearing that.  
  
"What do you mean? Who left you?" The doctor asks.  
  
Dwayne finally turns over and faces the doctor.  
  
"Why didn't I die with them? I should have died with them." Dwayne says.  
  
His voice breaks as he says, "With Erika."  
  
"What happened when the tower was destroyed? How did you survive it?" The doctor asks.  
  
Dwayne remembers the same questions being asked over and over again by investigators. He never answers the question, until now.  
  
"An angel saved me. She took me from the infirmary and got me away before the explosion." Dwayne responds.  
  
The doctor ponders this new bit of information. Dwayne clenches his fist.  
  
"God damn you. Why did you take me?" Dwayne asks angry.  
  
"After that you had a breakdown didn't you?" The doctor asks.  
  
Dwayne remembers. Everything was going normal after his grieving period had ended. He was simply driving down the road when something inside of him snapped.  
  
Dwayne slams on the breaks and spins the car around so it blocks both lanes of traffic. He just sits there staring. He never moves a muscle even after the police show up. They finally break the window and pull him out. After that he is put in lockup until he is found to need mental help.  
  
For the next 10 years he spends his every waking hour and day in a padded cell simply staring and never saying anything. He never even said Erika's name again.  
  
"I just went nuts. Is that what you want to hear?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The doctor writes some more stuff down. Dwayne stands up.  
  
"What the hell are you writing on that?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"I have been called to evaluate if you are ready to be let out into society yet." The doctor responds.  
  
"So you want to see if I am still nuts. Is that it?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"We don't like to use the word nuts but they do want to make sure you won't be a danger to yourself or to society." The doctor responds.  
  
"I was never a danger. I flipped out true but you would also if you got the treatment I did." Dwayne says.  
  
"What kind of treatment did you receive?" The doctor asks.  
  
Dwayne sighs.  
  
"I ended up in a hospital that seems to be still in the 50's. They diagnosed me we extreme depression and gave me shock treatments daily." Dwayne responds.  
  
He shivers at the memories.  
  
The doctor looks at the clock.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to end this session. I'm recommending that you be allowed back into society but under close guard at first." The doctor says.  
  
6 months later at a special military base lay a temporal division. Inside many scientists are watching over monitors.  
  
"Time window is opening in 5..4..3..2..1..mark." A woman says.  
  
The scientists wait for something. When nothing happens they sigh in relief.  
  
"No time penetration." The main scientist says.  
  
"I don't know why we are doing this. Maybe the invasion 5 years ago was just a fluke." A woman says.  
  
The man frowns.  
  
"We can't take that chance." The man says.  
  
Dwayne enters the room.  
  
"Hello Lt. Hunter. How can we help you?" The man asks.  
  
"I have been sent by the military to check up and make sure that the systems are running at optimum efficiency." Dwayne responds.  
  
The man walks Dwayne out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have not received anything on that yet." The man says.  
  
"The communications are slowing down and they said it would arrive shortly after I did." Dwayne says.  
  
The man accepts it hesitantly.  
  
"I trust you. But only cause you are a respected officer." The man says.  
  
Dwayne enters the main time chamber. He goes up to the main console and shuts the door. He then runs some diagnostic systems. Meanwhile in the communications room a message is received.  
  
"Sir we are receiving a message." The officer says to the man.  
  
"That must be the orders that Dwayne mentioned." The man says.  
  
He looks at the message and jumps up to get the phone.  
  
"This is Commander Skinner. Get Lt. Hunter out of that time room immediately!" The man yells.  
  
On screen the message says that Lt. Hunter has broken free from his guard and his counselor suspects he may try to change what happened. A bunch of officers converge on the room but can't get in.  
  
"Dwayne. Don't do this. You may do more damage by doing what you are planning than good." Skinner yells.  
  
But Dwayne ignores him and enters in the time coordinates. He then steps into the main ring. He opens up a panel and takes out a device to put on his wrist.  
  
"I'm coming Erika." Dwayne says.  
  
After a few seconds he disappears just as the door is broken down. The officers and a scientist rush to the main console. Skinner looks at it and verifies that he's headed to the point where quarks was destroyed.  
  
"Can you bring him back?" Skinner asks.  
  
The scientist shakes her head.  
  
"Good luck and god speed." Skinner says saluting thin air.  
  
Meanwhile in the time stream images flash through Dwayne's head. Images of the quarks destruction and what happened to him during those 10 years. He finally falls out of the stream and finds himself in the middle of chaos.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Slate screams.  
  
"Damn it. I'm too late." Dwayne yells.  
  
He rushes forward to Slate and grabs her. He pushes a button on the wrist device and they both disappear just as the bomb goes off. Almost instantaneously they reappear in the time chamber. Even quicker officers surround them both. Skinner frowns when he sees Slate.  
  
"Dwayne what have you done?" Skinner asks.  
  
"I couldn't stop it. I went back too close to the explosion. I had to save someone." Dwayne responds.  
  
"And by doing so you may of caused tremendous damage to the time stream." Skinner says.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Take him away and throw him in the brig." Skinner says.  
  
The officers drag Dwayne away.  
  
"Erika!" Dwayne yells.  
  
But Slate is standing there stunned.  
  
"Where am I?" Slate asks.  
  
"What should we do about her?" The scientist asks.  
  
"When is the next time window?" Skinner asks in response.  
  
The scientist takes out a data pad.  
  
"10 hours." The scientist responds.  
  
"Let her go but make sure she doesn't leave this building. She will have to be sent back to die so whatever she sees of the future won't matter." Skinner responds.  
  
"Die? Was I supposed to die?" Slate asks.  
  
The scientist gently takes Slate and takes her to a room.  
  
"Please tell me something. Anything." Slate says.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's not my place to do that." The scientist responds.  
  
Slate enters the room and sits on the bed. Her mind reels from what she heard and what she can remember.  
  
"If you are seeing this then I am probably dead. Therefore this is a little revenge idea I came up with. I knew that my saboteur would be found out and he would give you this." Poindexter says.  
  
He waves goodbye on the screen.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Dr. Slate screams.  
  
Slate shakes her head.  
  
"What happened? Why am I still alive? Where is everybody else?" Slate ponders.  
  
She remembers seeing someone familiar.  
  
"Dwayne!" Slate yells.  
  
Slate lies down and just stares at the wall for a few minutes before finally falling asleep. Meanwhile in the brig Dwayne is not having much luck falling asleep. He keeps running the same thing through his head. He keeps seeing brief view of chaos he saw before grabbing Slate and returning to the future.  
  
"What have I done?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The next morning an officer wakes Dwayne up, who only 2 hours ago finally feel asleep.  
  
"Skinner has decided to let you talk to Dr. Slate but only for a short while. Don't tell her anything about what has happened since her 'death'. It may make her go into shock. She must stay alive until she can be put back into time at the exact place you took her." The officer says.  
  
Dwayne gets up when he sees Slate walk up to the force field. The officer brings down the field just briefly enough for Slate to walk in and then puts it back up. Dwayne rushes to her and hugs her. But Slate doesn't return the hug.  
  
"Erika!" Dwayne says happily.  
  
"What did you do Dwayne?" Slate asks.  
  
Dwayne stands back shocked.  
  
"What do you mean? I saved your life." Dwayne responds.  
  
Slate sits down.  
  
"Did you?" Slate asks.  
  
Dwayne just sits stunned.  
  
"Of course I did. You would of died if I had not taken you from the past." Dwayne asks.  
  
Slate slaps him hard and without warning.  
  
"For what? To live alone without any of my loved ones?" Slate asks.  
  
Dwayne puts a hand on the red mark from the slap.  
  
"I care about you. I wanted us to be together. I missed you." Dwayne responds.  
  
"If you really cared about me then you wouldn't force me to live in a world alone." Slate says.  
  
The officer returns and takes Slate back out. The rest of the 10 hours goes by quickly and it's time to put Slate back where she belongs. Skinner arrives at the brig.  
  
"It's time to reverse what you did." Skinner says.  
  
"Can at least watch? From outside the chamber." Dwayne asks.  
  
Skinner shakes his head.  
  
"That is not a good idea." Skinner responds.  
  
"Then put double guard, no triple guard on me. Anything please. I never got a chance to say goodbye." Dwayne begs.  
  
Skinner sighs.  
  
"Okay but if you try anything. If you even breathe wrong then I am authorizing them to use sedatives on you. Enough to knock you out all day and night." Skinner says.  
  
Dwayne smiles. 5 guards arrive and lower the field to bring Dwayne out. They approach the time chamber and Dwayne's heart leaps out of his chest when he sees that Slate is already standing in the ring ready to go.  
  
"Goodbye my love. Rest in peace." Dwayne mouths through the glass.  
  
Slate looks at him sadly. Suddenly something inside of Dwayne snaps. He shoves the guards aside with a superhuman strength and rushes into the room.  
  
"Erika!" Dwayne yells.  
  
The time shift has already started but Dwayne bumps the console and the coordinates get set a few minutes earlier. Then he shoves Slate out of the stream.  
  
He disappears into time with a flash of light. When he jumps back out he finds the others starting the playback from the chip. Dwayne quickly shakes the cobwebs from his head.  
  
"There's a bomb in that chip. You have to get out now!" Dwayne screams.  
  
Everybody turns around and gasps when they see another Dwanye.  
  
"What the?" Thorton asks.  
  
Dwayne notices that the playback is almost over.  
  
"I'm from the future. He's come to save us all. Get out now!" Slate yells.  
  
But everybody is still shocked. The last part of the playback is on and the Poindexter part is about to play. Dwayne suddenly rushes forward and grabs Thorton's gun.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" Dwayne screams.  
  
Everybody rushes to the express elevator and reach the ground floor. Dozens of people race for the entrance just as the bomb goes off. Diana is knocked to the ground just as a large pillar lands and crushes her beneath it.  
  
"Diana!" Slate yells.  
  
"Erika keep going!" Dwayne yells.  
  
But Slate rushes over and grabs the pillar and throws it off of Diana in a rush of adrenaline. She looks at Diana's crushed legs and lifts her up. They all run out of the tower and make it out just as it collapses. Everybody looks in horror as the tower hits the ground and kicks up a huge cloud of dust. When it all settles everybody sighs.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Diana cries out in pain. Slate touches the legs and her lower torso.  
  
"There's a lot of internal damage. I have to get her to a hospital now!" Slate yells.  
  
They all rush her to the nearest vehicle. Slate looks around.  
  
"Where's the other Dwayne. Oh my god did he make it out?" Slate asks looking around wildly.  
  
A dusty figure stumbles out of the dust cloud. Slate rushes to him.  
  
"Oh thank god you are okay." Slate yells smiling.  
  
Dwayne just stands there stunned. Slate embraces him and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"It's finally over." Slate says smiling.  
  
Dwayne looks down at Slate and finally smiles himself. They both look at the setting sun and feel at peace.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
A strange figure is watching the whole thing.  
  
"It's not over. It's only beginning." The figure says.  
  
The figures left eye glows red. 


	15. #40 The aftermath

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #40: The aftermath  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tristar.  
  
Previously on Big guy…  
  
"If you are seeing this then I am probably dead. Therefore this is a little revenge idea I came up with. I knew that my saboteur would be found out and he would give you this." Poindexter says.  
  
He waves goodbye on the screen.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Dr. Slate screams.  
  
A few seconds later the whole lab goes up a huge fireball and outside the whole tower topples onto the ground.  
  
-- Deus ex machina part 2 --  
  
  
  
A dusty figure stumbles out of the dust cloud. Slate rushes to him.  
  
"Oh thank god you are okay." Slate yells smiling.  
  
Dwayne just stands there stunned. Slate embraces him and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"It's finally over." Slate says smiling.  
  
Dwayne looks down at Slate and finally smiles himself. They both look at the setting sun and feel at peace.  
  
A strange figure is watching the whole thing.  
  
"It's not over. It's only beginning." The figure says.  
  
The figures left eye glows red.  
  
-- Time and time again --  
  
The figure gets up and leaves the room. He enters another room that has a few more figures in it.  
  
"Did it succeed?" Another figure asks.  
  
"Yes the target was destroyed but the people in it made it out okay." The first figure responds.  
  
"And the boy robot?" The second figure asks.  
  
"He was destroyed along with Poindexter but we picked up a signal showing a backup being made of his system." The first figure responds.  
  
"Excellent. We have dealt quite a blow to them, but it is only the beginning. Soon the time will come for us to reveal ourselves." The second figure says.  
  
The figures all smile and their eyes light up red.  
  
It begins soon…..  
  
One week later.  
  
A group of excavators are still cleaning up the rubble of quarks. Some of the scientists along with Slate are standing and watching.  
  
"Do you think it made it through unscathed?" A scientist asks.  
  
"It had to have been. He has to be okay." Slate responds tearful.  
  
Some more rubble is pulled off revealing a door in the ground. Slate gasps.  
  
"There it is." Slate says.  
  
Slate rushes over and pulls the door open revealing a ladder.  
  
"Sir we aren't sure how stable it is down there. I don't recommend going down there." A worker warns.  
  
"If he's down there then I have to try." Slate says.  
  
The worker sighs.  
  
"Okay but at the first sign of instability you will return no matter what." The worker says.  
  
Slate nods and climbs down the ladder. After about a minute of climbing she drops to the floor. She turns on her flashlight and looks around. The machines seem intact. Slate goes over and pushes a button that brings everything online. Slate rushes over to the main console and brings something up.  
  
"Thank god we always backed up all the data." Slate says.  
  
Slate smiles.  
  
"Computer search for file Rusty-Slate 1." Slate says.  
  
She crosses her fingers. The computer beeps as the file is found. Slate yelps out in joy. She takes out a data cube and inserts it.  
  
"Computer transfer Rusty-Slate 1 onto data cube." Slate says.  
  
After a minute the computer stops. Slate puts another cube in remembering orders to retrieve any vital information if the computer backup was found intact.  
  
"Computer transfer all files listed in file Thorton." Slate says.  
  
After the transfer Slate takes both cubes and puts them in a fireproof bag. She then shuts down all the systems. Slate sheds a tear as all the computer systems go down for the last time. She them climbs back to the surface where the worker is waiting.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" The worker asks.  
  
Slate smiles and takes out the cube.  
  
"He will live again." Slate responds.  
  
One day later.  
  
A new base is set up in the secondary Quarks lab that was never meant to be used constantly. A computer console shorts out. A scientist puts the fire out and frowns.  
  
"These systems weren't meant to be used as much as the main lab." The scientist says.  
  
"With Donovan working on them I'm surprised they worked at all." Jenny says.  
  
Donovan shoots her a look but says nothing.  
  
"We have no choice. We will have to upgrade while we can." Slate says.  
  
Slate goes over to a separate computer and turns it on.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice says.  
  
"Rusty?" Slate asks.  
  
"Dr. Slate? Where am I?" Rusty's voice asks.  
  
"You are okay. We just did a backup of your core processor until we can build a better body." Dr. Slate says, choosing to keep the truth of what happened from him.  
  
"Why do I need a better body?" Rusty asks.  
  
But he interrupts Slate before she can answer.  
  
"Oh oh is it going to be grown up body?" Rusty asks.  
  
Slate smiles.  
  
"No I'm sorry. We will probably just build one just like your old one." Slate responds.  
  
Suddenly one of the scientists lights up and rushes a data pad to Slate. She looks at the screen and gasps.  
  
"I'll be right back Rusty." Slate says.  
  
She rushes into the other room, motioning for the other scientist to follow her.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Slate asks.  
  
"We encoded another part of the alien message. It talks of a living metal, that can grow like living skin." The scientist responds.  
  
"Oh oh is it going to be a grown up body?" Rusty's question echoes in Slate's head.  
  
"Can we adapt this for Rusty's core processor?" Slate asks.  
  
The scientist thinks and reads through the data.  
  
"I think so." The scientist responds.  
  
Slate jumps for joy, surprising the scientist.  
  
"He's finally going to get what he always wanted, or in time. Oh but I won't tell him until we are sure. I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Slate says.  
  
Meanwhile in a military hospital…  
  
Diana is lying on a bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm afraid that your spinal cord has been damaged. You may walk again but it won't be for along time." The doctor's diagnosis echoes in Diana's head.  
  
She tries to get out of bed but her legs collapse from underneath her. She screams and throws a plant against the wall. A nurse rushes in and helps her get back into bed.  
  
"Please try to stay in the bed until the doctor says so." The nurse says.  
  
But Diana doesn't respond and just lies there staring. Later on the doctor finally visits. He does a test with a small reflex hammer on Diana's legs but she reports nothing at all.  
  
"Patient has no feeling whatsoever in the legs even a week after the incident. Recommend a wheelchair for now and some physical therapy after… a month." The doctor says into his recorder.  
  
Diana turns around and frowns at the doctor.  
  
"Stop with the medical mumbo jumbo. I am never going to walk again am I?" Diana asks.  
  
The doctor frowns.  
  
"The damage to the spinal cord isn't extensive enough to be permanent but it will take time and effort on your part." The doctor responds.  
  
Diana takes an empty bowl from her breakfast and throws it at the doctor.  
  
"Get out of here you quack!" Diana yells.  
  
The doctor dodges the bowl and leaves the room. A few days later she is finally released in a wheel chair. Diana returns to her home and tries to get around her house. But she realizes that her house was never really wheelchair friendly. She tries to wash the dishes but can't reach the sink.  
  
She tries to go to the bathroom but can't get close enough to the toilet. She tries to stand up again and falls down. She finally cracks up and starts screaming and yelling. This gets the attention of her neighbor and friend who comes to check on her.  
  
"Are you okay?" The neighbor asks.  
  
She gasps when she sees Diana on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god. What happened?" The neighbor asks.  
  
"Get out!" Diana screams.  
  
She throws a plant at the neighbor who leaves. Diana gets herself up and into a wheelchair.  
  
The next day.  
  
A visits Diana that morning. He gives her flowers and a note from Thorton.  
  
It says "I feel for what happened to you. I hope you will be better enough to be a soldier again soon."  
  
Something about that gives her peace. She takes the flowers and tries to put them on the counter but it's too high. The soldier smiles and helps her.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Diana asks.  
  
"Yes sir." The officer responds.  
  
"Can you take me shopping or have someone help me do that?" Diana asks.  
  
She looks around her house.  
  
"I need to upgrade some things." Diana says smiling.  
  
A week later Diana finally shows up at the military base where Thorton is. Diana wheels herself into the main room. One person claps slowly and eventually everybody claps.  
  
"Welcome back soldier." Thorton says.  
  
Diana gasps as Thorton holds out a medal.  
  
"Thanks to your bravery I am awarding you the medal of bravery." Thorton says.  
  
Diana blushes.  
  
"Thank you. But I am not brave. I couldn't even handle being a cripple." Diana says.  
  
"You aren't a cripple. You are just damaged for now." Thorton says.  
  
"Hey I can fix that." Mack says.  
  
Everybody laughs at that.  
  
Meanwhile in dry dock the U.S.S. Darkhorse is being repaired and its front section is being rebuilt. Dwayne leaves the ship after his check up and looks around.  
  
"Hey stranger." A female voice says.  
  
Dwayne turns around and sees Melissa.  
  
"Hey." Dwayne says.  
  
"I was given a bit of shore leave and I was going to go get wasted. You know to help me forget what happened." Melissa says.  
  
"That's funny cause that's exactly what I was going to do." Dwayne says smiling.  
  
Dwayne and Melissa leave for the main bay area. A dark shadowy figure is watching them and follows them discreetly. They enter a bar and sit down.  
  
The figure enters and sits down in the corner. Dwayne and Melissa order regular beer and sit.  
  
"So I heard what happened to Quarks. Nasty." Melissa says.  
  
"Yeah but at least we all survived. I never did find out how they knew about the bomb far enough in advance to get out. I asked Slate but she said it was better that I don't know." Dwayne says.  
  
"It sucked what happened to the U.S.S. Darkhorse. They say it will be months before she's seaworthy again." Melissa says.  
  
"Well at least she is still intact." Dwayne says taking a big gulp.  
  
"You shouldn't drink that much you know. You don't want to be too drunk." A voice says.  
  
"I can drink all I want. I'm not on duty." Dwayne says.  
  
He looks up with a start and drops the glass when he sees whom the voice is coming from. A mean looking man with a scar across his left eye is standing nearby with his fists clenched.  
  
"Ah so you do remember me." The man says.  
  
"How could I forget." Dwayne says.  
  
He remembers when he was younger. Fresh out of boot camp. There was one soldier that seemed to have a grudge against Dwayne all throughout camp.  
  
Young Dwayne is walking down the street. He sees someone being mugged.  
  
"Hey stop that!" Dwayne yells.  
  
He rushes forward and gasps when he sees his rival.  
  
"Stay out of this Hunter!" The rival yells.  
  
"I don't think so. Is this what you call being a soldier?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The rival shoves the man to the street and faces off against Dwayne.  
  
"I warned you." The rival says.  
  
He takes out a knife and they get into a fight. During the fight the knife slips and cuts the rival in the face. He lies screaming on the ground. Dwayne calls for a medical van and he gets taken in a police car. But it is called self-defense and Dwayne gets off Scott free. He never sees his rival again. Until today.  
  
"Spaz." Dwayne says.  
  
"You are going to pay for this. All the time I spent in prison just made me want revenge more and more." Spaz says.  
  
He takes out a knife. The bartend grabs his hand.  
  
"We don't want any trouble in here." The bartender warns.  
  
Dwayne starts to walk out when Spaz slashes at Dwayne's back. He draws blood and Dwayne yells in pain. The bartender pulls out a shotgun.  
  
"That's it. Get the hell out of bar now before I call the police!" The bartender says.  
  
Spaz frowns and rushes out, stepping on Dwayne's back on the way out. Dwayne yells in pain. A medical unit is called and Dwayne has his back looked at a military hospital.  
  
"You're lucky. The knife didn't cut any muscles but it came close. I recommend some rest." The doctor says.  
  
Dwayne smiles.  
  
"Just great. That's what I was doing anyway." Dwayne says.  
  
Later on Dwayne returns to the dry dock and watches the U.S.S. Darkhorse being repaired.  
  
"I'll be back." Dwayne says smiling.  
  
One year later…  
  
A monster is attacking and the bgy-12 is fighting it with Dwayne at the controls. The monster hits the bgy-12 hard and knocks Dwayne to the ground.  
  
"Damn. Come on you hunk of junk." Dwayne says.  
  
The bgy-12 stands up. Suddenly a huge blast comes from behind and strikes the monster hard. The monster falls back into the water. Dwayne turns around to see where the blast came from. He smiles when he sees Rusty. Rusty is now a little bit bigger than he was before and looks a little older.  
  
"Thanks partner." Dwayne says.  
  
Meanwhile on the rebuilt and repaired U.S.S. Darkhorse Diana is zooming around the place like the wheelchair is a part of her body. She looks over at Melissa and yells. She wheels as fast as she can and stops Melissa from putting the wrong power rod into the slot.  
  
"That doesn't go there." Diana says.  
  
Meanwhile Mack is watching the whole thing and shakes his head.  
  
"Some things never change." Mack says.  
  
Meanwhile a wreck crew is pulling the remains of the rebuilt bgy-11 from the ocean. Thorton is watching the progress.  
  
"Try to get as much salvaged as you can." Thorton orders.  
  
And beyond all of that lies a secret underground chamber. A huge room where a secret meeting is being held.  
  
"It is time for us to realize our destiny and reveal ourselves to the surface world." A figure says.  
  
Everybody on the ground floor cheers.  
  
"We will claim our birth rite and become this world's rulers!" The figure says.  
  
The crowd cheers louder.  
  
In the name of the NEO MACHINA….. 


	16. #41 The machine master

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #41: The machine master.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and Tristar.  
  
The sun rises over the city. Peace blankets the city. Everything is happening in an orderly fashion. Not even a single crime is being committed. That peace ends…  
  
Suddenly loud sounds of honking and crashing sounds. In the intersection the streetlights are going wild and vehicles are in a huge pileup. Drivers are yelling at each other placing the blame.  
  
"I had the green light you idiot." One driver yells.  
  
"I know what green looks like and my signal was green." A driver coming from the other side says.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere an ATM is spewing out money to the delight of a couple of pedestrians who are grabbing up the money and even fighting for it. Meanwhile at the military base Melissa is watching the chaos with concern and confusion.  
  
"Computer show me all instances of malfunctioning technology." Melissa says.  
  
The screen splits up into 6 different windows. Two shows intersections with bad wrecks. Another shows the ATM spewing money. The other 3 show garbage trucks going wild and dumping trash in the middle of the street. Melissa shakes her head.  
  
"What is going on here?" Melissa wonders.  
  
Thorton enters and frowns when he sees the monitor.  
  
"Any clue on what is causing this yet?" Thorton asks.  
  
Melissa shakes her head.  
  
"I've contacted the companies responsible for monitoring these services but they say it's not on their end." Melissa responds.  
  
She frowns and does something on the console.  
  
"Computer scan for any abnormal signals that may disrupt machines." Melissa says.  
  
But all of a sudden the chaos stops. On every part of the monitor the chaos stops. Traffic signals come to order, the ATM stops spewing money to the disappointment of the pedestrians and the dump trucks continue their route to the incineration plant. The computer beeps negative.  
  
"Damn if there was a signal then it wasn't able to catch it in time." Melissa says.  
  
"Assuming that it was a signal causing this." Thorton says.  
  
Thorton places a conference call between Mack and Dr. Slate.  
  
"Slate did anything strange happen at Quarks? Like machinery going haywire?" Thorton asks.  
  
Slate shakes her head.  
  
"No. Why?" Slate asks.  
  
"There were several instances of machinery going out of control. But just minor ones and not everywhere. We are trying to pin the source of the problem down." Slate says.  
  
Mack snorts.  
  
"Dang pieces of crap. Probably was just another case of cutting back on quality to save money." Mack says.  
  
"Yes things have happened before because of that but nothing like this. Nothing so small." Thorton says.  
  
For the rest of the day they try to find an answer but are unable to. The next morning Slate goes to the bank to deposit some money. She stands in line and smiles back at a man's smile. The line goes pretty quickly as most of the teller machines are online. She steps up to the window and inserts her slip and bankcard.  
  
"Transaction com…" The computer says.  
  
Suddenly all hell breaks loose. All tellers short circuit causing Slate to dive down to avoid getting hit. Everybody else screams and gets on the floor. Suddenly the security droids come to life and point their weapons at the bank customers.  
  
"You are all under arrest. Stay where you are until the proper authorities arrive." A robot says.  
  
Slate remembers her conversation yesterday and wonders if this is related.  
  
"Why are you doing this? We have done nothing?" A woman asks.  
  
A robot fires at her and it hits right above her head.  
  
"That was just a warning shot. Now be quiet!" The robot says sternly.  
  
Slate reaches down and pulls out her device and discreetly pushes it. Back at Quarks the big guy signal goes off.  
  
"Oh the big guy signal!" Rusty says.  
  
He flies up through the tube and outside. Soon after the legend 1 appears.  
  
"What's going on?" Rusty asks.  
  
"You probably know more than I do. Slate cannot be contacted. But we got her location." Thorton says to Dwayne in the cockpit.  
  
The city map appears and a location beacon is shown.  
  
"I have no idea son. Looks like we will both find out at the same time." Big guy jr. responds.  
  
Rusty follows the legend 1 to the site. Dwayne frowns when he notices it's a bank.  
  
"A bank. What am I handling bank robberies now?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Melissa comes on screen.  
  
"Be careful. Things are happening all over the city. Machines are going mad again and it's worse this time. I have a feeling that Slate Is being held hostage by the machines in that bank going wild." Melissa says.  
  
Back at the base the monitor shows chaos far worse than yesterday. This time major robots are attacking the city. A police vehicle is trying to run down innocent bystanders and firing on armored police officers. In an office building the security system is keeping the entire building's occupants pinned.  
  
Dwayne frowns.  
  
"Looks like it's up to you son. I'm a bit too big to go in there." Big guy jr. says.  
  
Rusty flies down.  
  
"Be careful." Dwayne says.  
  
Rusty tries the front door but finds it is locked. He looks inside and sees that everybody is on the floor and several robots are standing over them.  
  
"Locked huh? Well I think I have just the key." Rusty says.  
  
He blasts the doors wide open and rushes inside.  
  
"Rusty!" Slate yells.  
  
The same robot that threatened them to be quiet aims at Slate but Rusty blasts him before he can fire at her. Rusty easily takes out the other robots. Slate gets up but the others are too scared to get up.  
  
"Thank god you came. I'm glad I always keep the signal with me." Slate says.  
  
The others finally get up realizing that they are safe. They all start exiting the building but a huge blast from a police droid forces them back.  
  
"This is the police!" The droid yells.  
  
Rusty hides around a corner and quickly gets a blast at the droid but it's armor is too thick for Rusty's blaster to penetrate. Suddenly another blast comes from big guy jr. and hits the droid head on. The droid turns around and faces big guy jr.  
  
"You are under arrest for aiding criminals." The Droid says.  
  
"Damn it didn't even scratch it. What the hell is that armor made of anyway?" Dwayne wonders.  
  
"I hate to recommend this since we need all the police power we can get, but use your main weapon and finish him off." Thorton orders.  
  
Dwayne frowns. He powers up the main weapon.  
  
"Computer lock on target and fire on my mark." Dwayne says.  
  
The bgy-12's chest opens up and the cannon comes out.  
  
"F…" Dwayne begins to say.  
  
But suddenly everything stops. The droid falls and remains motionless. Dwayne hesitates at first but then brings the weapon back to standby mode.  
  
"It's over again. The chaos has stopped." Melissa reports.  
  
Suddenly her face is replaced with a strange man. Everywhere all over the city, anywhere there is a monitor, his face appears.  
  
"I am sure you have noticed the chaos that has occurred today and yesterday. I am here to tell you that I am responsible." The man says.  
  
Thorton scoffs.  
  
"This signal is everywhere. This man has incredible power to do this. I believe he could be behind what has happened." Melissa says.  
  
On the monitor the man smiles.  
  
"Now I suspect that you are skeptical. To prove I am right, I will make a security droid self destruct at this bank." The man says.  
  
The signal is replaced with a picture and name of the bank.  
  
"5 minutes." The man says.  
  
The signal goes dead.  
  
"Okay people. We have five minutes. Speculation?" Thorton asks.  
  
"I was able to catch the signal this time. It was a signal that was disrupting the machines. But it was weird. It could of just caused all machines to go haywire but only certain types of machines were targeted." Melissa says.  
  
Thorton ponders.  
  
"Maybe it was just to show the scope of his power. After all it is more powerful to control only certain kinds of machines over a large area than it is to control all machines." Mack says on one of the monitors.  
  
"Could you get a location on the source of the signal?" Thorton asks.  
  
Melissa shakes her head.  
  
After the five minutes are up reports come up showing that a droid did self- destruct causing massive damage. Luckily nobody was there. Almost immediately the man appears again on all screen.  
  
"So now that I have proven myself, I have a demand. The military possesses a new experimental chip called osirus. It has the ability to control all machines all over the world. With it I will have true control. You will send the chip to these coordinates in an hour." The man says.  
  
The man scowls.  
  
"If you don't then what just happened today and yesterday is mere child's play. I have the power to cause death and chaos 10 fold to what you have seen." The man says.  
  
The man sits back and smiles.  
  
"One hour." The man says.  
  
The monitors go dark.  
  
"Okay how in the hell did a civilian find out about a top secret chip?" Thorton asks angrily.  
  
But nobody can come up with an answer.  
  
"Okay we have an hour to find this guy. He will not get his hands on the chip." Thorton says sternly.  
  
Melissa returns to scanning the signal for anything. Any clue to its source. After 10 minutes of trying she finally throws her hands up in frustration.  
  
"The answer has got to be somewhere." Melissa says.  
  
She gets an idea and runs a search on the database of people. She runs a picture that she captured during the signal. The engine gets a match and she clicks on it. But words that she never thought she'd see appear on screen.  
  
"Records classified."  
  
"What the…." Melissa wonders.  
  
Thorton sees the screen and frowns. He puts in his own login and pass code but the screen remains the same.  
  
"It's even classified to me. Who the hell is this guy?" Thorton wonders.  
  
Melissa and Thorton trade a glance and Thorton nods his head. Suddenly Melissa seems to go into a trance and starts typing at a speed that is a blur. The screen changes as Melissa is trying to hack into the computer to get those records. Suddenly the man appears again.  
  
"Uh uh uh. You won't find out about me this easily." The man says.  
  
Melissa's eyes go wild and she shoves Thorton back and jumps back just as the console explodes. Thorton gets up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Thorton asks.  
  
Melissa frowns.  
  
"It appears that he left some kind of a safeguard if someone tried to access his files. Must have sent some kind of overload into the system. Thank god it wasn't connected to the rest of the base system." Melissa responds.  
  
Thorton paces and thinks.  
  
"If his records were classified then that means one of several things. One he used to be in the military under a top-secret organization or mission. Two he is wanted by the government for a reason that may violate national security if just anybody found out." Thorton says.  
  
"I have always known there are sections of the government that aren't even known by the president but…." Melissa ponders.  
  
Soon the hour is nearly up. Melissa is startled by another signal on the monitor.  
  
"I have changed my mind on the delivery. I want the bgy-12 to deliver it to me. I will not be there personally so don't get any ideas on attacking the messenger." The man frowns.  
  
The screens go dead again. Dwayne looks at Thorton.  
  
"Okay but I want Rusty to go with you. But make sure he isn't seen. Have him hiding as far from the coordinates as he can. We can't take a chance that the messenger will find him out." Thorton says.  
  
"So that's it? We are just going to give up the chip?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"I'm afraid we have no choice. We can't take a chance that this guy is bluffing. We won't let him get away with this though. We will find him." Thorton responds, fist clenched.  
  
Dwayne docks with the bgy-12 and flies outside. On the way Rusty meets him and they head to the coordinates.  
  
"Okay this is as close to the meeting place that Thorton wanted you to get to. Do not, any under circumstances show yourself." Big guy jr. warns.  
  
Rusty nods and lands behind a small device that allows him to view the meeting place anyway. Dwayne pilots the bgy-12 to the meeting place. Almost immediately a small flying droid appears.  
  
"Give me the chip." A voice says.  
  
Big guy jr. hands over the chip.  
  
"Who are you?" Big guy jr. asks.  
  
The small droid stops for a second.  
  
"I am simply known as the machine master. That is all you need to know." The droid responds.  
  
The droid scans the chip. Suddenly it blasts big guy Jr.  
  
"It is a fake! Did you think you could fool me?" The droid screams.  
  
Suddenly a huge energy blast flies up into the sky from an unknown location. It forms into a huge circle of light. Suddenly droids and machines from all over the city fly into the center and start to form a huge robot.  
  
"Uh oh." Dwayne says.  
  
"It's time for you to taste my true power!" The machine master yells.  
  
After 30 seconds the robot is formed. It flies straight at big guy jr. and knocks it to the ground. Then it lands. Dwayne quickly brings big guy jr. back to it's feet.  
  
"And it's time for you to taste justice's true power!" Big guy jr. yells.  
  
The arms open up and all the machine guns come out. The all fire on the robot but don't even scratch it. The robot returns with a punch that nearly rips off the head of big guy Jr. Inside the cockpit warning alarms are going off everywhere.  
  
"Damn can't take much more of this." Dwayne says.  
  
He fires missiles at the robot but they explode on the robot's surface and don't do any damage.  
  
"Computer activate main weapon." Dwayne says.  
  
The chest opens up but the robot reaches inside and rips the cannon from the chest leaving the hole a big sparking mess. Meanwhile Melissa is working on the newest signal.  
  
"I think I can disrupt the signal. But I need time." Melissa says.  
  
"You don't have any time." Thorton and Dwayne both say at the same time.  
  
Melissa concentrates and her hands become a blur once more. On screen frequency's fly by at a speed that human eye can't read. At the battlefield Rusty appears and blasts the robot. The robot backhands Rusty.  
  
"Rusty…get…out…" Dwayne says.  
  
The robot turns back to big guy jr. and suddenly a huge energy surge starts forming in front.  
  
"If that hits…" Dwayne says.  
  
He doesn't need to finish the sentence to convey the situation. Suddenly Melissa stops and smiles. The robot blows into pieces and it's separate components separate and fly all over the place. The surge dissipates harmlessly. Dwayne breathes a sigh of relief and wipes his brow. Later on Dwayne enters Thorton's office.  
  
"Yes?" Thorton asks.  
  
"You set me up as a trap didn't you? With a fake chip." Dwayne accuses.  
  
Thorton just stays silent but looks down.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU! ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dwayne screams.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of soldiers flood the room. Thorton waves them back.  
  
"I'm sorry. But that chip was not to fall in enemy's hands no matter what. My hands were tied." Thorton responds.  
  
Dwayne suddenly lunges forward and punches Thorton. The officers raise their guns and advance on Dwayne.  
  
"Lower them." Thorton orders.  
  
The officers hesitate.  
  
"Now!" Thorton orders.  
  
The soldiers finally lower their weapons. Dwayne slowly walks out.  
  
"Let him go." Thorton orders.  
  
The soldiers leave and Thorton turns towards the window and ponders.  
  
"How far is too far?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Nothing is too far when it comes to national security." A voice says.  
  
Thorton turns and looks at a dark corner.  
  
"I will never betray a friend again. I don't care what you do to me." Thorton says.  
  
"I hope you don't mean that." The voice says.  
  
A dark figure leaves the room.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
The machine master is having a temper tantrum, throwing things around his place.  
  
"They will pay. They haven't seen the last of me!" The machine master yells.  
  
He spins around and sees a strange floating device in his doorway. The screen comes to life with the sight of a cyborg.  
  
"Who are you?" The machine master asks fingering a weapon.  
  
"I am a mere representative of a group that could use your talents." The cyborg responds.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" The machine master asks.  
  
"You won't." The cyborg responds.  
  
Meanwhile at an unknown base the feedback of the machine is being played on a screen.  
  
"Why do we want the services of weak human?" A cyborg asks.  
  
"He is not a mere human. He has a special gift. The time is coming soon when we will announce our presence and we will need all the power we can get." The other cyborg responds.  
  
Soon the machine master is brought in front of the two cyborgs.  
  
"So can I know who I am working for?" The machine master asks.  
  
"You will merely call us by our designations." The second cyborg says.  
  
"Number one."  
  
"Number two."  
  
To be continued…. 


	17. #42 Melissa's secret

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #42: Melissa's secret.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and Tristar.  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
The machine master is having a temper tantrum, throwing things around his place.  
  
"They will pay. They haven't seen the last of me!" The machine master yells.  
  
He spins around and sees a strange floating device in his doorway. The screen comes to life with the sight of a cyborg.  
  
"Who are you?" The machine master asks fingering a weapon.  
  
"I am a mere representative of a group that could use your talents." The cyborg responds.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" The machine master asks.  
  
"You won't." The cyborg responds.  
  
Meanwhile at an unknown base the feedback of the machine is being played on a screen.  
  
"Why do we want the services of weak human?" A cyborg asks.  
  
"He is not a mere human. He has a special gift. The time is coming soon when we will announce our presence and we will need all the power we can get." The other cyborg responds.  
  
Soon the machine master is brought in front of the two cyborgs.  
  
"So can I know who I am working for?" The machine master asks.  
  
"You will merely call us by our designations." The second cyborg says.  
  
"Number one."  
  
"Number two."  
  
And now the conclusion…  
  
The blood drains from the machine masters face.  
  
"That's impossible. You were all destroyed." The machine master says.  
  
Number one goes up to a console and brings something up. Schematics of the legion robots come up.  
  
"Numbers one and two were the only ones created by the human Poindexter. They were the most powerful and had backups made in case of their deaths." One says.  
  
"We are the copies but we are just as powerful as the originals. We are about to step forward to take what is ours." Two says.  
  
"Yours?" The machine master asks.  
  
"We are about to launch an offensive against the military and we will need your help in the near future." One says.  
  
"Why should I help someone that wants to destroy the city?" The machine master asks.  
  
"We do not want to destroy it. Merely take control of it like our past selves tried to." Two says.  
  
The machine master just stands there thinking. Meanwhile in the city a huge power surge hits, blowing up a lot of transformers and blacking out most of the city. Including a military base. The commander watches over a soldier who is working furiously to bring up back up power. After a few seconds the backup power comes on with a dull red lighting. Suddenly the whole base rocks when something explodes. The computer goes haywire.  
  
"Sir we seemed to have picked up a virus." The officer says.  
  
"Impossible. We have the best firewall technology and antiviral programs. There's no way one could get through." The commander says.  
  
The commander frowns.  
  
"Run the antiviral programs anyway. See if it works." The commander says.  
  
The officer runs it and everything seems to settle down. He then runs a diagnostic and it comes up clear.  
  
"It seems to be okay now." The officer says.  
  
But suddenly a countdown appears on the screen.  
  
"Uh what is that?" The commander asks.  
  
The officer works like crazy.  
  
"I don't know. It's like the computer has just started it's own countdown for no reason." The officer responds.  
  
On screen the countdown is at 5 minutes.  
  
"What's going to happen when it reaches zero?" The commander asks.  
  
The officer shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know but I doubt it's anything good." The officer responds.  
  
Suddenly the computer speaks.  
  
"Self destruct in 4 minutes and 30 seconds." The computer says.  
  
The commander jumps on the con and yells for evacuation.  
  
"Try to get that stopped but evacuate if you can't do it before the 1 minute mark." The commander says.  
  
But the officer is already going at it. The commander rushes towards the exit. But it slams shut in his face. He pounds on the door and a bunch of other soldiers join in.  
  
"What the hell?" The commander yells.  
  
The commander hits the communication device.  
  
"The exit is locked. There is no way out. What is going up there?" The commander asks.  
  
"It's definitely the virus. I think it piggybacked on the power surge. That's how it got through the firewall." The officer responds.  
  
The countdown says 2 minutes left.  
  
"I can't stop it sir. Nothing I use will affect the virus cause it's disguised itself as part of the main program." The officer says.  
  
"It's over." The commander says.  
  
He rests his hand on the wall.  
  
"Send out a distress signal. There's nothing anyone on the outside can do but we can at least tell what happened here." The commander says.  
  
Meanwhile the U.S.S. Darkhorse is under regular maintenance. Melissa, who has proven herself around machines and computers, is allowed to help. Thorton walks up to Melissa and watches her progress. Rusty is also there observing things and to spend time with Melissa.  
  
"Sir everything is normal. The new systems are working fine." Melissa says.  
  
"Sir we are receiving a distress signal from military base c." The communications officer says.  
  
"Put it on screen." Thorton says.  
  
The commander appears on screen in the dark.  
  
"This is Commander Green. A computer virus has penetrated our systems and has set the self-destruct. We only have 1 minute left. I am sending this only to tell what has happened." The commander says.  
  
"How long was that sent?" Thorton asks.  
  
But before he can answer another officer comes to life.  
  
"Sir picking up an explosion at that base." The officer says.  
  
Thorton shakes his head.  
  
"There's more to the message. A data pack." The communications officer says.  
  
The pack is brought on screen and scanned.  
  
"According to this the virus came piggybacked on a power surge." Melissa says.  
  
Thorton frowns.  
  
"Then doesn't that mean it could…" Thorton starts to say.  
  
Suddenly everything goes haywire. The lights go out and the backup ones come on. The ship rocks to the side as the stabilization goes out of whack. Thorton and the others brace themselves.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Thorton asks.  
  
Melissa goes to work on the system.  
  
"Damn it. The virus is in the system. It came through on the data packet." Melissa says.  
  
"Tell me some good news." Thorton mutters.  
  
Melissa goes to work fast as a blur. On screen the virus code is thoroughly searched and any weaknesses looked for. Suddenly a power surge leaps from the console and hits Melissa. She is knocked down violently.  
  
"Melissa!" Thorton yells.  
  
But she doesn't hear him cause in her mind visions are flooding through her. In her mind she sees a baby being born. A baby that doesn't cry. The doctors look at her with concern. After many tests the doctors declare that her brain is severely underdevoped. The parents refuse to believe it but have to when their daughter won't even play or eat without being helped. She just sits and waits for someone to come to her.  
  
A few years pass and the girl is now in preschool. Like all other disabled children she is made fun of by the other kids. She has improved a little since she was a baby but she still cannot function well on her own. She can't even control her bladder very well.  
  
A kid walks up to her.  
  
"Hey retard. Did I tell you that you could stand in my space?" The kid says.  
  
The girl looks up but doesn't say anything. The kid shoves her to the ground.  
  
"Hey answer me. I asked you a question." The kid says angrily.  
  
But the girl still doesn't say anything. Suddenly the kid grabs her and puts her in a sleeper hold. An adult notices but not before she loses consciousness. She wakes up in a hospital being treated for asphyxiation cause her lungs can't handle low oxygen as well as others. One night she is lying in bed and hears her parents yelling. She doesn't understand what they are saying but she knows that something is wrong.  
  
The next day she is taken to a strange place in the bad part of town. Her dad knocks on the door 3 times pauses then 3 more times. The peephole slides open and the dad says something. The door opens up and they all enter. The little girl feels nervous at all these men that glare at her. A tall imposing man in a lab coat walks up and looks her over.  
  
"Is this her?" The man asks.  
  
The dad nods.  
  
"Please help her. Money is no object." The dad says.  
  
The man takes the girl. She tries to cry out in fear but cannot.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make you better." The man says.  
  
As he carries her into the next room she looks back and sees her mommy crying and her daddy comforting her and saying something.  
  
She is laid down upon a table and a mask is put over her face. She tries to struggle but is too weak to do it. Soon her vision goes blurry and she loses consciousness. The same thing happens for a few weeks. She begins to notice that everything is changing. She seems to understand things around her. She stubs her toe and cries for the first time in her life. This makes her parents smile.  
  
Soon after the girl is sitting in front of the T.V. watching the news. Understanding it for the first time. A reporter comes on screen.  
  
"The underground genetic group has been shut down. The group accused of using illegal genetic alterations on humans have been finally taken out. The customers are being found and arrested as we speak." The reporter says.  
  
This upsets her parents greatly. They start speaking excitedly and worriedly.  
  
"It's over. They are going to find out about us and take her away." The mother says.  
  
"What if we run away? To another country?" The father asks.  
  
The mother shakes her head.  
  
"I am not going to run. Maybe we deserve to get in trouble. We broke the law." The mother says.  
  
"Why is it breaking the law to help our daughter? If we didn't do what we did then she would be forever severely retarded. She would have never had a real life. Now she can." The father says.  
  
But the arrests never came and neither did the explanations. After awhile of looking behind their shoulders, the parents finally accept that it's a miracle. That maybe this was meant to be. The next day at school a bully picks on the girl.  
  
"Hey retard. Do you think it's going to work to not act that way anymore? I don't think so!" The bully yells.  
  
He shoves the girl to the ground. The girl gets up and he punches her over and over again until she has a bloody nose. Suddenly she snaps and punches him. He falls to the ground and stays motionless. Teachers rush and check on the boy. He is rushed to the hospital for a fractured skull and a concussion. Luckily the parents don't press any charges but she is expelled from school.  
  
The parents have another heated argument tonight. The girl lies in bed hearing the yelling and worrying.  
  
"It's all my fault." The girl says.  
  
The next day the parents approach the girl and say that they are going to move to another place were she wouldn't be tormented. Soon after they leave and move to another state.  
  
10 years pass. The girl is now in high school. She is at the top of her class. One day in computer class she is taking a typing class when suddenly her hands start flying at a blur. The teacher drops his books and checks on her score. 150 wpm with no errors. That night the girl asks something that her parents hoped she would never ask.  
  
"Why am I different?" The girl asks.  
  
The parents try to answer nervously but don't satisfy her. But she doesn't press anymore. That night she has a dream of herself as a young toddler. She frowns at the memories that she was so disabled and couldn't live on her own. She then sees memories of the operation and what was done to her. She wakes up screaming.  
  
The mother rushes in and holds her.  
  
"What did you do to me mom?" The girl asks.  
  
The mom nearly drops her on the bed in shock. The mother simply gets up and leaves. The girl calls out to her but eventually goes back to sleep. The next morning both parents who have a very serious look on her face wake her. They inject her with something and she falls back asleep. The next thing she knows she has no memories once more of what happened. For all she knows that she was always this way. One more memories hits Melissa. The girl was…she.  
  
Melissa wakes up with a start and sees Thorton standing over her.  
  
"I was genetically altered?" Melissa thinks.  
  
Thorton helps Melissa stand up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Thorton asks.  
  
"No. But I will be for now." Melissa responds.  
  
Thorton doesn't think much of her response. They both look at the console window that shows that the countdown has begun and only has minutes left.  
  
"The self destruct sequence has been activated here like it was on the ship. I need you to get back to figuring out how to stop this before it's too late." Thorton says.  
  
Melissa jumps back into the seat and goes to work. But those troubling memories won't leave her mind. She runs an idea of hers.  
  
"This ship has a virtual connection doesn't it?" Melissa asks.  
  
Thorton nods his head.  
  
"If we send an A.I. into the virtual part of the system I believe we can physically attack the virus. We can't stop the countdown without destroying the virus." Melissa says.  
  
"But that would require a very sophisticated A.I." Thorton says.  
  
They both look at Rusty.  
  
"Oh boy!" Rusty yells.  
  
Melissa opens up Rusty's scalp and connects him to the computer. Rusty goes motionless as his whole program is uploaded into the program. Rusty appears in a blank space. He looks around and sees a strange looking creature that is eating at data.  
  
"So you are the thing that is causing all of this." Rusty says.  
  
The creature stops and turns towards Rusty.  
  
"Target found." A voice says.  
  
"Huh." Rusty says.  
  
Suddenly the virus jumps at Rusty and merges with him. In the real world Rusty falls to the ground and goes into convulsions.  
  
"Damn the virus is in him now!" Melissa yells.  
  
Thorton rushes over and cuts the self-destruct countdown. Melissa hooks up something to Rusty. She shakes her head.  
  
"The virus is eating his system code up at an alarming rate." Melissa says.  
  
Suddenly Rusty goes limp.  
  
"He's gone." Melissa says sadly.  
  
She reaches down and closes Rusty's eyes. Thorton looks sadly. Suddenly Rusty comes back to life. He looks around.  
  
"Hey what's everybody standing around me for?" Rusty asks.  
  
Melissa does a scan.  
  
"That's impossible. The virus is gone." Melissa says.  
  
Melissa double checks.  
  
"His system shut itself down completely. Must have been a fail safe. But that shouldn't have taken out the virus." Melissa says.  
  
"Unless it got what it wanted." Thorton says.  
  
Suddenly the screen comes to life with a broadcast. The same one is being shown at the pit crew and gets the attention of Mack and Dwayne.  
  
"I am a representative of the Neo Machina. We will take back this city that was made ours many years ago. And we will do anything to take it back. Cross us and you will regret it." One says.  
  
One's eye glows red before the signal cuts.  
  
"Computer run a match on the signal." Thorton says.  
  
The computer runs through and makes a match. The computer identifies it as number one of the legion ex machina. The same results are sent to the pit crew and Dwayne drops his cup on the floor.  
  
Melissa is sitting in her room thinking. She takes a pad and decides to write an email to her parents who she hasn't talked to in years. She puts a simple message on.  
  
"I remember." 


	18. #43 Ronin

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #43: Ronin.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and Tristar.  
  
Previously on Big guy and Rusty the boy robot…  
  
"I represent the neo machina. You have one chance to surrender or be destroyed." The robot says.  
  
"Neo Machina?" Diana asks.  
  
"No chance in that. I only fight for the u s of a." Big guy jr. says.  
  
The robot takes out its sword.  
  
"Then you will work for nobody." The robot says.  
  
-- Multiplicity --  
  
"The man you are after. Poindexter. Man he isn't the one in charge." The man says.  
  
"What?" Thorton asks.  
  
"He's just a pawn in a larger more evil scheme." The man says.  
  
-- Deux ex machina part 1 --  
  
"So can I know who I am working for?" The machine master asks.  
  
"You will merely call us by our designations." The second cyborg says.  
  
"Number one."  
  
"Number two."  
  
-- The machine master --  
  
"I am a representative of the Neo Machina. We will take back this city that was made ours many years ago. And we will do anything to take it back. Cross us and you will regret it." One says.  
  
One's eye glows red before the signal cuts.  
  
"Computer run a match on the signal." Thorton says.  
  
The computer runs through and makes a match. The computer identifies it as number one of the legion ex machina. The same results are sent to the pit crew and Dwayne drops his cup on the floor.  
  
-- Melissa's secret --  
  
The beginning….  
  
Big guy jr. and Rusty are fighting something. Big guy jr. gets slammed against a building by an energy weapon. Rusty gets flung back and fires on something unseen. A huge robot is revealed. Before Rusty's blast can hit it though a bunch of orbs come up and form an energy shield that easily absorbs Rusty's blast. Suddenly they change configuration and form one big line. A huge blast fires from the line and hits Rusty head on. He is flung back into a building. When he comes back out he has a dent in his head.  
  
"Time to go hypersonic!" Rusty yells.  
  
He shoots forward at a fast speed while Dwayne is fighting to get the bgy- 12 back up but the controls are pretty much fried. Rusty hits the barrier and is flung back again. He gets up and touches his head.  
  
"That would of hurt, if I had any pain receptors." Rusty says.  
  
Dwayne finally gets the outside speakers to work.  
  
"Don't fire on it anymore son. It just absorbs your weapon fire and uses it against you." Big guy jr. says.  
  
The robot just simply stands there as if it is waiting for something.  
  
"Why is it just standing there? Maybe I can't do anything without outside energy." Dwayne says.  
  
Melissa appears on screen.  
  
"I did a scan on the robot and you're right. Its power source is like a solar battery in function. It doesn't have a power source of it's own but it is charged up with outside energy." Melissa says.  
  
"So if we don't fire on it then it's useless." Dwayne says.  
  
Suddenly the robot gets up and smashes it's fist into a building and energy flows through it as if it touched a power line.  
  
"Or not. Uh this isn't good. The bgy-12 is down and even if it wasn't, none of our weapons are effective. Any ideas on how to not be destroyed?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Melissa works on something and then shakes her head.  
  
"I can't find a weakness. If this is from the Neo Machina then they have improved their robot making skills a lot since the legion ex machina." Melissa responds.  
  
Dwayne gulps as he sees the robot face him and Rusty and power up its main weapon. Dwayne grabs the control sticks and fights with them.  
  
"Come-on you old hunk of junk. Get up!" Dwayne grunts.  
  
But there is no response. Suddenly a fast flash of light cuts through the robot and a second later it splits in half and lands on the ground sparking. Dwayne looks in surprise and sees a figure standing next to the wreckage. It appears to be a ninja in the usual black clothing. It cuts something into the wall then disappears.  
  
"A ninja? Never seen one of those around here." Dwayne says.  
  
He looks at the wall and focuses on what was cut into it.  
  
"Ronin?"  
  
Soon an airlift appears to bring big guy jr. back to the Darkhorse for repairs. Rusty is brought back to quarks. A serious meeting takes place on the Darkhorse.  
  
"Today's battle brought the necessity of this meeting. As today showed the robots of the neo machina are far more powerful than the legion's and our weapons are not enough." Thorton says.  
  
Everybody nods his or her heads grimly. Thorton sits down.  
  
"I have decided the only hope we have right now is to recommission the bgy- 11." Thorton says.  
  
"But wasn't that destroyed?" An officer asks.  
  
"The remains were lifted from the ocean a year ago and it was since rebuilt. But we kept it aside cause we didn't need two. Until now." Thorton responds.  
  
"Who's going to pilot it?" Diana asks.  
  
Thorton looks at her.  
  
"Oh no. Did you forget that I'm paraplegic and in a wheelchair? How in the hell can I pilot it?" Diana asks.  
  
"I can modify the cockpit so you won't need to use your legs and the wheelchair can dock and sit behind you for easy access." Mack responds.  
  
Diana sighs and then smiles.  
  
"Fine I was getting tired of sitting around the pit crew and doing nothing." Diana says.  
  
"Hey." Mack and Melissa say at the same time.  
  
Thorton stands up.  
  
"Okay as of this moment the bgy-11 is now officially back on duty as well as Lt. Masterson." Thorton says.  
  
He shakes Diana's hand.  
  
"Welcome back soldier." Thorton says.  
  
Diana salutes him. Meanwhile at the Neo Machina base the last recordings of the robot are being viewed. The playback freezes on the view of the ninja.  
  
"What is that?" Two asks.  
  
One scans his memory databanks but doesn't find a match.  
  
"I don't know but it did destroy our best robot." One responds.  
  
"But the main weapon test was a success." Two says.  
  
He looks back to another robot that looks exactly the same as the first.  
  
"All the replacement needs now is a modification so that the ninja won't be able to cut through it this time."  
  
Meanwhile Rusty is on patrol after getting his head fixed. He looks around and lands when he sees the strange ninja. He walks up to him but the ninja doesn't react.  
  
"Hey you are the guy that saved us the last time." Rusty says.  
  
The ninja doesn't say anything or even acknowledge Rusty.  
  
"Thanks." Rusty says.  
  
Rusty holds out his hand but the ninja still does not react.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here. Where do you come from?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I have no home." The ninja finally responds.  
  
Rusty laughs.  
  
"Oh come on. Everybody has a home. What's your name?" Rusty asks.  
  
Suddenly the ninja screams in pain. His body goes into convulsions at such a fast speed that it appears that he has 3 heads, 6 arms and 6 legs at one time. The ninja raises his sword up prompting Rusty to get out of there.  
  
"Who am I?!" The Ninja yells.  
  
Rusty reports in at what he saw.  
  
"Sounds like the same one I saw after the battle was over." Dwayne says.  
  
"Ronin? Without a master." Melissa says.  
  
Suddenly a blast knocks Rusty down. Another robot like the first appears. The big guy signal goes off.  
  
"Don't worry Rusty. Help is on the way." Dwayne says.  
  
"Don't fire on it remember." Diana says.  
  
Rusty holds his head where the dent used to be.  
  
"Don't worry." Rusty says.  
  
Soon the two BGY's appear.  
  
"Two big guys?" Rusty asks.  
  
A conference is going on in the two robots.  
  
"Any ideas on how to take this out?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"From the data pulled it seemed like the shield can only appear on one side at a time. What If we triangulate the fire?" Melissa asks.  
  
"That could work. Try it. It's the only thing we can come up with right now." Thorton says.  
  
The big guy's stand on opposite sides of the robot.  
  
"Son get on the opposite side of me and prepare to fire." Dwayne says.  
  
Rusty flies over to the other side and readies his weapon.  
  
"Fire!" Dwayne yells.  
  
All three fire at once. Dwayne's fire hits the shield but the others hit the robot and cause a lot of damage.  
  
"Again!" Dwayne yells.  
  
But this time a 360-degree shield pops up and all the fire is absorbed. A devastating blast hits all three at one time knocking them down.  
  
"Damn. What the hell?" Thorton yells.  
  
"It appears to have a 360 degree shield after all." Dwayne responds coughing.  
  
"Why didn't it use it until now?" Thorton asks.  
  
"Could it be one of those kinds of robots that are adaptable? They learn from their battles?" Melissa thinks.  
  
"If that's true then we are in trouble." Dwayne responds.  
  
Suddenly the ninja appears and tries to slice down on the robot but is thrown back by the force field.  
  
"It's him again." Rusty says.  
  
"It worked. He can't penetrate it to cut it now." One says back on the base.  
  
The ninja gets back up and looks at his sword. He raises it up and throws it at one of the shields. The sword hits the shield and seems to short circuit and brings it down.  
  
"Rusty fire!" Dwayne yells.  
  
Rusty fires over and over through the downed shield. After a few blasts the robot explodes. The ninja quickly disappears.  
  
"Hey you forgot your sword." Rusty says.  
  
He flies down to pick it up and notices something carved in the hilt.  
  
"Ronin."  
  
Back at the Neo Machina base one and two are outraged.  
  
"I am putting a bounty on the head of this ninja. If any members see it you are ordered to destroy it at all costs. Repeat destroy this ninja." One says into communications.  
  
"I can see he might be a problem." Two says.  
  
Meanwhile in the city on top of the tallest building stands a familiar figure. He looks down and pulls out a new sword. He puts it back, jumps up into the air and disappears. 


	19. #44 Remember me

* * *

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #44 Remember me.  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and tristar.  
  
On a strange planet lies a forest. It is forbidden for anybody to enter it. But right now it has several people inside it. One of them runs through the forest. He keeps looking back as if somebody is chasing him. He looks back again and trips on a root. He falls forward and hits the ground hard. He immediately spins around so he's facing up. A dark figure runs up and reveals it to be a young girl. She reaches down and smiles.  
  
"I caught you." She says.  
  
The boy stands up and looks around. He wipes his forehead and looks at the sky confused. The boy takes off his hood revealing a face that looks very much like Rusty.  
  
Meanwhile in another world Melissa is watching over an excavation effort.  
  
"Are you sure these are the coordinates?" Mack asks.  
  
Melissa nods.  
  
"I am sure. This is where the alien message said to look. I wonder what it will reveal this time." Melissa says.  
  
Soon after the digger hits something. The workers eagerly dig up a small device. Melissa scans it.  
  
"I am picking up a low level energy signature. Doesn't appear to be harmful. I'd suggest we return this to Quarks where they can better study it." Melissa says.  
  
The device is brought to quarks. Rusty quickly finds out about it and is all over it.  
  
"Oh oh. What is it?" Rusty asks excitedly.  
  
Slate smiles.  
  
"I don't know. That's why they brought it here." Slate responds.  
  
The scientists hook it up to the main computer and begin to download its data. Rusty gets close to it.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't get so close…" Slate says.  
  
But suddenly the device glows with power and Rusty falls to the ground and remains motionless.  
  
"Rusty!" Slate yells.  
  
But Rusty is too far away inside his head to hear her. Rusty finds himself in a strange place. He looks around and sees a bunch of trees. He looks down and yells when he finds human hands.  
  
"What's going on here?" Rusty asks.  
  
He jumps when he hears sounds of crashing coming from behind him. He instinctively runs away from the sound. He keeps on looking behind him until he trips and falls on a root. He quickly spins around so he's on his back. He tries to get up but winces in pain.  
  
"Ow." Rusty says.  
  
A shadowy figure rushes into view and stands over him. It's a young girl. She smiles at the sight of him.  
  
"I caught you." The girl says.  
  
Rusty jumps up and points his left arm at her. But something inside of him stops himself from harming her.  
  
"Jured?" A female voice calls out.  
  
The girl whips her head around towards the voice.  
  
"Oh oh. Now we are going to get it." The girl says.  
  
A woman runs into view and scowls at the two.  
  
"Jured! You know you are not supposed to go into the forbidden forest." The woman says.  
  
She grabs Rusty by the ear.  
  
"You're lucky your father wasn't around to come get you." The woman says.  
  
"Ow let me go." Rusty whines.  
  
Rusty shoves her back and points his finger at her. But he soon realizes that there is no weapon there anymore. He puts his arm down and looks confused. The woman gets really angry and grabs him up in her arms.  
  
"You are in big trouble young man." The woman says.  
  
She looks over at the young girl.  
  
"And you too. You know better than this." The woman says.  
  
The girl follows the two out of the forest. Rusty tries to break free but can't. As soon as they break through the forest a bunch of men rush forward.  
  
"Damn woman. I told you not to go in there. But you never listen." A man says.  
  
"I got him back didn't I?" The mother says smirking.  
  
The man grabs Rusty and shoots her a look.  
  
"Harei!" Another woman calls out.  
  
The girl gulps as she looks up at a very large and very angry looking woman. The woman says no more and just grabs her and takes her to a small hut. Rusty looks around as the man carries him to another hut. The man throws him into a room.  
  
"You stay there until you know better not to ever do that again." The man says.  
  
The door slams and a sliding sound is heard on the other side. Rusty tries to break the door open but can't.   
  
"Let me out of here. Where's Slate?" Rusty yells.  
  
But nobody responds. Rusty goes berserk and tries to break the walls down but finds his robotic strength is gone. He also finds himself tired soon and he lays down defeated. He looks around at the room and finds everything pretty primitive looking. Not a single electronic device in the place.  
  
"Where am I?" Rusty asks sadly.  
  
He finds a mirror and looks at himself. The thing he sees makes him scream. Instead of seeing himself he sees a human like person with flesh colored skin. Rusty back peddles until he hits the back wall.  
  
"What did they do to me!" Rusty yells.  
  
A loud pounding on the door occurs.  
  
"Hey keep it down in there or you will be in there all night." The male voice says angrily.  
  
He lies on the floor and falls asleep. That night the door opens up and the woman comes in. She wakes him up.  
  
"You can come out now." The woman says.  
  
Rusty leaves the room and looks around at the main area of the hut. Everything looks as primitive as it did in the room. They sit down to eat and Rusty realizes he has no idea what to do cause he has never eaten in his life. He observes the others and does the same. He finds that he likes the taste of this food. After dinner they all go and sit outside. Rusty looks at the night sky and ponders his situation.  
  
"I don't know where I am or what was done to me but looks like I have to deal with this situation for now." Rusty thinks.  
  
He sees a shooting star.  
  
"Please let me go home." Rusty says.  
  
The next morning Rusty wakes up to the sounds of a loud commotion outside. He gets up and runs outside. Men are gathered together in a group and some women are looking scared and worried. Rusty sees the same big woman that took away the mysterious girl. She is looking the most frantic.  
  
"Damn girl. Don't never listen to her parents." A man standing next to the woman says.  
  
"Oh poor Harei. Why didn't you listen to me?" The big woman asks.  
  
The men finally get ready to enter the forbidden forest to find her.   
  
"I want to help. She's my friend." Rusty says, surprised that he knows that somehow.  
  
But the woman that seems to be his mother shakes her head.  
  
"No way. One trip into there is too much." She says.  
  
Rusty pouts.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll find her." The mother says.  
  
Rusty returns to his room. He doesn't understand these feelings. He just met this girl yesterday and yet he feels like he has known her forever. After a few hours he hears some more commotion and leaves the house. He smiles when he sees the men returning with the girl but his smile turns into a frown when he sees that she isn't moving. He rushes up. But the big woman gets their first. She looks at the girl and starts crying. Rusty doesn't need to be told that she is dead.  
  
"She must of fallen victim to those savages." A man says.  
  
After that Rusty never even thinks of going anywhere near the forest.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world Slate is standing over Rusty's unmoving body. She hooks up a scanner and does a diagnostic. Some technicians are scanning the device to find a connection.   
  
"I'm getting a very minimal reading from Rusty. His power level is normal but the readings from his main processor are off the scale." Slate says.  
  
"What does that mean?" Melissa asks.  
  
Slate shakes her head.  
  
"It's only been 5 minutes." Melissa comments.  
  
"When Rusty is like this, every minute is forever to me." Slate says.  
  
Back in the other world more time has passed. A lot more time. The same hut still stands in the same village. The door opens up and Rusty leaves. He appears to be a teenager now.   
  
"I'm going to school mom." Rusty calls back.  
  
He has a small backpack on his back and he walks out of the village. Another girl meets with him along the way.  
  
"Hey." The girl says.  
  
Rusty sees her and blushes.  
  
"Hi Maryn." Rusty says.  
  
They walk for a short while until the approach a large building. A lot of kids around the same age are entering the building.  
  
"Did you do your homework last night." Maryn asks.  
  
Rusty stops and slaps his forehead.  
  
"Oh man I forgot!" Rusty responds.  
  
Maryn smiles.  
  
"When have you ever not forgotten?" Maryn says.  
  
They enter the building and go to their separate classes. Rusty enters a small room with about 2-dozen children sitting. He sits in the only vacant seat. He opens up his backpack and takes out a book. The teacher enters the room and begins to write on a board.  
  
"Today we are talking about the environment of our world. How there are deserts on different parts of this world and why." The teacher says.  
  
"My dad says its cause this world is becoming more and more barren. That it won't be a rain type planet for very long." A kid says.  
  
The teacher frowns at him.  
  
"I'd appreciate if the words of the doomsayers would be left out of this class." The teacher says.  
  
The teacher draws a diagram of what must be the planet.  
  
"Now less than 15% of the planet surface is barren and desert like. It is true that the percentage has risen every so slightly in the last century but not enough to warrant any kind of that speculation." The teacher says.  
  
"My dad says you would probably say that. The government doesn't want us to know the truth." The kid says.  
  
The teacher puts down his chalk and turns around, his head looking at the floor.  
  
"Look do you want to come up here and teach the class yourself?" The teacher asks.  
  
The kid doesn't answer.   
  
"Cause if you really know so much then go ahead!" The teacher yells.  
  
But the kid stays silent. This seems to satisfy the teacher.  
  
"I thought as much." The teacher says.  
  
That afternoon Rusty returns home. His senses are alerted by the smell of smoke. He comes into view of total chaos. Men on horses are burning buildings and attacking the village men. Suddenly Rusty is grabbed and pulled into the bush. A hand covers his mouth to silence his scream. He looks up and relaxes when he sees his mom.  
  
"What's going on?" Rusty asks.  
  
"It's another raider attack." She responds.  
  
"They are getting bolder. The attacks are coming more frequently." Another woman says.  
  
Rusty watches as a lot of the village men are cut down.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Rusty asks.  
  
He looks around and notices that only women and children are huddled together.  
  
"They will fight them off. They always do." Another woman says.  
  
"We can't keep this up forever." The second woman says.  
  
Rusty frets over this.  
  
"Don't talk that way in front of the children. Our men are strong. They can hold back any raid." The mother says.  
  
Rusty watches the chaos. A raider comes close to their hiding place. Rusty holds his breath as if to prevent the man from hearing that. The raider goes back into the village. Suddenly Rusty's father shows up in a huge weapon and fires back at the raiders. The horses buck their riders as a projectile explodes. The raiders retreat but not before burning down another building. The leader stops and looks at the father with hatred.  
  
"You will pay for this." The leader says.  
  
He leaves with the others. The women and children enter the village and survey the damage.  
  
"Damn raiders." Rusty's father says.  
  
"I hear that their home is becoming barren and they are lacking of resources. That's why they are getting bolder." A man says.  
  
"Just let them try again to take our village. They will feel the sting again." Rusty's father says patting his weapon.  
  
The next morning Rusty won't leave, worried that there won't be a home to come back to.  
  
"Don't worry. They have never attacked two days in a row and if they do we will always win." The mother says.  
  
Rusty goes to school. That afternoon he returns. He rushes into the village but drops everything when he sees that it's all burned down. Very few buildings are still standing.  
  
"Mother!" Rusty yells out.  
  
He sees his home and rushes inside. He enters his room and is happy to see a box is intact.  
  
"Father!" Rusty yells.  
  
But nobody responds. He opens up the box and pulls out a small flute like object. He puts it to his lips and starts playing on it. Tears flow from his eyes. He plays until he falls asleep. That night the door slams open and a strange man comes inside.  
  
"I found one!" The man yells outside.   
  
The man takes up Rusty who stays asleep. He runs to the village center.  
  
"Report!" The man orders.  
  
"There's nothing left. Nobody is here." Another man responds.  
  
He looks surprised when he saw Rusty.  
  
"Damn. They must have been taken by slave traders." The man says.  
  
Rusty looks groggily at all the faces. Even though he's never seen them before, something tells him that he can trust them.  
  
Back in the real world the technicians come up with a plan.  
  
"We can shut the device down. That might bring Rusty out of it." A technician says.  
  
"Do it." Slate says.  
  
The technician pushes a button and the device dies down. Suddenly Rusty goes into seizures.  
  
"Rusty!" Slate yells.  
  
Slate pushes the button again and the device turns back on. Rusty's seizures stop. Slate sighs and the scans confirm he's back to the way he's been for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"Sorry." A technician says.  
  
Slate shakes her head.  
  
Back in the other world some more time has passed. Rusty is sitting in a new building. This one looks a bit more advanced than the hut he used to live in. He appears to be a young adult in his twenties now. He is writing in a small book.  
  
"Even though I know this is not my real home, spending 20 years here has forced me to accept it. I don't know if I will ever see my home again." Rusty writes.  
  
He looks up and looks at a photograph of his family sadly.  
  
"I never really found out what happened 10 years ago. All that they would tell me is that my family was taken from my village. And a group of heroes found me, on the path of raiders, and took me to another village to live. I have come to accept this new family but I still miss the old one." Rusty says.  
  
Rusty looks up at another picture. Of an attractive young woman.  
  
"Maryn." Rusty says.  
  
"The only tie to this world that makes my exile from my true home easier is this girl Maryn. I've known her since I was 13. I have since begun to experience strange emotions. Ones I never experienced when I was in my real home. They grow stronger with time. I feel sad when I am not around her." Rusty writes.  
  
His thoughts wander to that real home of his. To Slate and the big guy.  
  
"As time passes I find it harder and harder to remember my real home. Because of that I intend to write as much about it as I can remember. I never want to forget it. Just in case I never return." Rusty writes sadly.  
  
Rusty takes out his flute and plays on it.   
  
"Hey stranger." A familiar voice says.  
  
Rusty puts down his flute and turns around. He sees the same girl in the picture.  
  
"Maryn." Rusty says smiling.  
  
They embrace and kiss. Maryn motions towards the outside and Rusty follows her. They sit on a small bench and look at the sky.  
  
"Do you believe what they are saying? That the planet is slowly turning into a desert type planet." Maryn asks.  
  
Rusty sighs.  
  
"I don't know. I'm to afraid to think of it." Rusty responds.  
  
Maryn puts her head on Rusty's chest and he puts his arms around her.  
  
"Though it does seem like rainfall has decreased a lot over the last 10 years. But does that mean it will get worse and worse?" Rusty ponders.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of yelling bursts out. Rusty gets up and smells something.  
  
"Fire!" Rusty yells.  
  
Maryn jumps up and they both rush to the source. The main store is engulfed in flames. Already a bunch of men are forming a bucket brigade to douse the fire. Rusty joins and they start to get it under control. But suddenly the store explodes and everybody gets flung back.   
  
"Damn fireworks. Told them not to keep them in that place." A man yells.  
  
Rusty notices that the two houses next to the store are now inflamed. Rusty rushes into the first house looking for anybody that is still inside. He then enters the second house and sees a young girl sleeping on the bed. He kicks aside the debris blocking the way and grabs the little girl up. He starts towards the front door but the ceiling collapses blocking the way. Rusty breaks through the window and quickly runs as far away as he can. The house collapses behind him. Rusty rushes to the front and hands the daughter to a hysterical mother.   
  
The water brigade begins once more but it's hopeless with the explosives inside the store. They are, however, able to stop the fire from spreading. Later on there is nothing left of the store and the two houses but burnt wreckage. The men shake their heads.  
  
That night Rusty and Maryn are sitting on the bench holding hands. They look up at the sky.  
  
"The stars are beautiful. I can only imagine what it would be like to be up there with them." Maryn says.  
  
Rusty vaguely remembers what it was like when he went to rescue big guy from Po.  
  
"It's amazing." Rusty says.  
  
"What?" Maryn asks confused.  
  
Rusty shakes his head.  
  
"I mean I imagine it's amazing." Rusty says.  
  
Maryn smiles and looks up again. Rusty sighs and takes out a small box.  
  
"Maryn. Today made me realize that we don't know how long we have on this world. And to live every moment to it's fullest." Rusty says.  
  
Maryn looks down and gasps when Rusty gets down on his knees.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Rusty asks.  
  
Maryn puts her hands to her mouth and looks shocked.   
  
"Of course I will." Maryn responds.  
  
Rusty puts the ring on her finger and they kiss passionately.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world the computer reports that Rusty's processor is still over active.  
  
"Maybe he's dreaming. Could this device be feeding him information?" Slate asks.  
  
The technician shrugs.  
  
"Maybe we will have to let this play out." Slate says.  
  
Back in the other world a lot of time has passed. Rusty is back at his journal and he now looks like he's in his 40's.  
  
"The weather situation is now being called a drought. There hasn't been any rain in months and weather reporters say there won't be any time soon. I fear more for my children's future than my own. Have I brought into these world 3 souls just to have them be doomed? My 3 children are still so innocent. They ask about the rain." Rusty writes.  
  
He sighs and smiles.  
  
"Jerol went to her first day of school today. She seemed so excited. Narol and Jaron were never that excited." Rusty writes.  
  
He pauses for a few seconds to ponder.  
  
"I still miss my real home yet I barely remember it at all anymore. The only thing I can remember is the name Slate. But not as to who or what she is and what significance she plays. Was she a friend? If only my older journal pages hadn't been lost. I used to rely on those to help me remember." Rusty writes.  
  
"Dad!" A voice says.  
  
Rusty closes his journal and turns around to see Narol, his middle daughter.  
  
"What are you doing out of school?" Rusty asks.  
  
"School got out 10 minutes ago." Narol responds.  
  
Rusty frowns.  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry. I lose track of time when I write in my journal." Rusty says.  
  
Narol shakes her head. That night everybody is sitting down to dinner. The only one missing is Jerol who is out playing.  
  
"She better show up soon." Maryn says.  
  
Rusty smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. She won't be young forever." Rusty says.  
  
Jaron puts down his fork and frowns.  
  
"Dad. Is it true that the drought is getting worse? That this planet is getting more and more desert like?" Jeron asks.  
  
Rusty looks up angrily.  
  
"Have you been hanging out with the doomsayers again? I told you to stay away from them." Rusty asks.  
  
Jeron slams his hand on the table.  
  
"Why not? They are the only ones that are willing to admit the truth. Everybody else is in denial. If we can stop being in denial then at least we can do something about it." Jeron says.  
  
Rusty stares him down.  
  
"Just stay away from them." Rusty says.  
  
Jeron jumps up.  
  
"I'll see whoever I want to!" Jeron yells.  
  
He storms out of the house.  
  
Rusty gets up but Maryn stops him.  
  
"Let him go. He needs to let off some steam." Maryn says.  
  
Rusty sits back down. Suddenly Jarol rushes in.  
  
"Daddy. I found a river." Jarol says.  
  
"That's impossible. There hasn't been a river in this area in years." Rusty says.  
  
"Yeah Jar, stop making up stories." Narol ridicules.  
  
"I'm not making it up. Come and I'll show you." Jarol says.  
  
Rusty sighs and gets up. Maryn follows two and they walk for a short distance. Rusty gasps when he actually hears running water.  
  
"It's impossible." Rusty says.  
  
But soon they indeed find a small river.  
  
"See I told you." Jarol says excitedly.  
  
Jarol rushes to the bank and bends down to take a drink.  
  
"Jarol don't get so close to the water." Rusty says.  
  
But Jarol doesn't listen. She loses her balance and falls into the water. She is quickly swept away.  
  
"Jarol! Help!" Maryn screams.   
  
Rusty runs alongside as Jarol is being pulled down stream screaming and yelling.  
  
"Mommy!" Jarol yells.  
  
A bunch of men in small buggy like vehicles show up and rush down stream ahead of Jarol. They set up a snare across the river to stop her. They release the net part that falls down over the water. Jarol soon reaches the net and gets caught in it. They quickly pull her to shore. Maryn quickly takes her.  
  
"She isn't breathing!" Maryn yells.  
  
Something inside of Rusty tells him what to do. He grabs her and places her on the ground. He does CPR on her. Everybody watches in confusion. Suddenly Jarol coughs up water.   
  
"It's a miracle." Maryn says.  
  
Rusty holds Jarol and cries.  
  
Back in the real world Melissa is doing some more scanning of the device. In hopes of finding it's purpose. She notices alien writings on the casing and attempts to translate them.  
  
"I'm getting a rough translation but it appears to be a depository of information." Melissa says.  
  
"That would fit with the fact that Rusty appears to be dreaming of some sort." Slate says.  
  
"You think the device is uploading data into Rusty. And he's experiencing it?" Melissa asks.  
  
Slate nods her head.  
  
"But what kind of data?" Slate wonders.  
  
Back in the other world a lot more time has passed. Rusty, who is now elderly and looks to be in his 60's is standing over his wife who is in bed. She doesn't look good at all. Rusty looks up a man that looks to be a doctor. Maryn wakes up and smiles at Rusty. Maryn looks at the doctor expectantly. The doctor doesn't look very happy.  
  
"Her disease is in its final stage. I don't give her very long to live. I'm sorry." The doctor says.  
  
Rusty starts to cry.  
  
"I'll leave you too alone." The doctor says.  
  
"Don't listen to that quack. I'll live forever." Maryn says.  
  
Rusty smiles and laughs weakly. They hold hands and Rusty says he will be back later. On the way out Rusty talk to the doctor.  
  
"If she slips into her final moments I want you to get a hold of me. I don't care what it takes. I want to be with her in her final moments." Rusty says.  
  
The doctor agrees and Rusty leaves. Rusty gets inside his vehicle and drives to a village nearby. He walks up to a house and knocks on the door. Jeron who is now in his 30's answers the door. A little girl is hugging his legs.  
  
"Hey little one." Rusty says.  
  
"Grandpa!" The little girl says.  
  
"She looks just like her mother did." Rusty says.  
  
That comment saddens Jeron and he sheds a tear.  
  
"It came so quick. One day she was in perfect health. So full of life. Then the next day she collapses and doesn't move again." Jeron says.  
  
Jeron bursts into tears.  
  
"I never even got to say goodbye." Jeron says.  
  
Rusty picks up the little one.  
  
"You know that part of her is in this little one. I bet she will grow up to look just like mommy." Rusty says.  
  
Jeron wipes his tears away.  
  
"How is mother?" Jeron asks.  
  
Rusty looks down sadly.  
  
"She doesn't have much longer to live. The doctor says she is in her final stage." Rusty says.  
  
"Damn disease. How many more lives will it take before they find a cure?" Jeron asks.  
  
"She would love it if you could come visit her." Rusty says.  
  
Jeron shakes his head.  
  
"Not tonight. I feel like being alone." Jeron says.  
  
Rusty accepts reluctantly. Rusty says his goodbyes and puts down his granddaughter.  
  
"Tell her I love her." Jeron says.  
  
"I will." Rusty says.  
  
Rusty gets in the car.  
  
"Play the flute. Remember how that always calms you, and her." Jeron says.  
  
Rusty returns to the hospital and the doctor rushes out to meet him.  
  
"She's taken a turn for the worse. She's slipping away." The doctor says.  
  
Rusty rushes into her room and sees her very pale. She weakly smiles. Rusty holds her hands and smiles at her.  
  
"Jeron says to give his love." Rusty says.  
  
"I love you." Maryn says.  
  
Rusty bends over and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Me too." Rusty says.  
  
"Remember me." Maryn says weakly.  
  
"I'll never forget you no matter what." Rusty says.  
  
Suddenly Maryn screams out in pain and he body arches.  
  
"I don't want to die." Maryn cries out.  
  
"Play the flute." Jeron's advice echoes in Rusty's head.  
  
Rusty takes out his flute and begins to play it. Maryn smiles and her eyes close. Suddenly her hand goes limp. Rusty puts the flute down and his face breaks into crying. He bends over her and cries over her body.  
  
Back in the real world Melissa is continuing the translation. She looks at the data.  
  
"This pod appears to have come from another galaxy. It's come along way." Melissa says.  
  
She brings up another data piece. A starry sky.  
  
Back in the other world much more time has passed. Rusty is now in his 80's and is very wrinkled. He shifts in his chair even though it is very painful. A bunch of kids go running by happily. Jeron sits down next to Rusty.  
  
"I miss the innocence of being young. Before you know the truth." Jeron comments.  
  
"How long until it happens?" Rusty asks.  
  
"The supernova? They aren't sure. They give us only a few weeks." Jeron responds.  
  
Rusty's life passes in front of his eyes. His first family, losing them. His love and his children. The people he lost. And deep beneath it all are visions of another world that he cannot remember any more. Rusty hears a commotion at the town square and gets up.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Rusty asks.  
  
In the town square a strange looking device sitting on a large missile shaped device.  
  
Jeron chuckles.  
  
"Just a pipedream. To help preserve our civilization." Jeron says.  
  
Rusty walks towards the town square and suddenly the device launches into the sky. Rusty watches as it goes up into the heavens and disappears.  
  
"What the…" Rusty says.  
  
"It's to make sure we will never be forgotten." A familiar voice says.  
  
Rusty spins around to see Maryn alive and well. But she looks like she did when they first got married.  
  
"Maryn? But that's impossible. You're alive and young again." Rusty says.  
  
"That device contains data and journals that we could put on it. We launched it into space in hope that someday a historian would find it and we would be remembered." Maryn responds.  
  
"You mean this all is fake? This isn't my life?" Rusty asks.  
  
"The world you experienced died in a supernova over a century ago." Maryn responds.  
  
Visions of his real home flood Rusty.  
  
"I'm the historian….  
  
Suddenly Rusty finds himself lying on the ground with everybody looking at him concerned. Rusty gets up and looks around confused. He looks down and sees Robotic hands once more.  
  
"What happened?" Rusty asks.  
  
Suddenly the device opens up and reveals a single object inside. Only Rusty recognizes the object. A flute, his flute. Rusty steps forward and takes the flute. Flashes of what he went through go through his head. That night Rusty is sitting in the main lab thinking. Slate enters the room and sits next to him.  
  
"What happened to you?" Slate asks.  
  
"How long was I out?" Rusty asks.  
  
Slate thinks.  
  
"About 30 minutes." Slate says.  
  
"30 minutes? I experienced 60 years of someone else's life. I experienced everything he experienced." Rusty says.  
  
He looks down at his flute.  
  
"Learned everything he learned." Rusty says.  
  
Slate doesn't know what to say about that.  
  
"If only you could of seen them. If only you could of known them." Rusty says.  
  
Slate sighs.  
  
"Tell me about them." Slate says.  
  
Rusty sighs and begins his tale.  
  
A special thanks go out to the writers of star trek the next generation for making such a wonderful episode that I will never forget.


	20. #45 Young, fast and out of control

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #45 Young fast and out of control  
  
Big guy is the property of dark horse comics and Tristar.  
  
A park in the middle of the city is full of people today. Being a beautiful day a lot of them are lounging around and having picnics. A man hands his wife a can of soda when suddenly it gets knocked out of his hand. He looks up just in time to get slammed to the ground by a flying board.  
  
"Yeah let's do it!" A youthful voice yells.  
  
A bunch of young kids on boards with ski masks on show up and start flying around the park. One sets fire to a bush and another smashes a bench. Some others rip off picnic blankest and baskets. A kid dumps the contents of the basket on the ground laughing. Another kid cuts down a tree and it falls on a phone booth. Another kid who is obviously the leader goes over to the office and slaps something on the wall. Shortly after he flies away the wall explodes. By the time they are gone the park is in ruins. When the police show up they are all gone. The only thing they left behind was the phrase burned into the wall `ultra was here'.  
  
"Did you see any of their faces?" An officer asks.  
  
But nobody saw cause they all had ski masks on. An officer notes the phrase burned into a wall.  
  
"Another new gang." The officer says.  
  
The gang arrives at a warehouse and lands.  
  
"Man did you see the damage we did? The fear on their faces?" One kid asks.  
  
"Yeah we did good." Another kid responds.  
  
They high five each other. One of the kids stays back and doesn't celebrate.  
  
"The city will soon know the ultra bombers." The leader says.  
  
Someone coughs and all the kids stop. They look and see a big burly man.  
  
"The boss wants to see you all now." The man says.  
  
The kids mutter but the leader makes a cutting motion. They walk into the office where a chair is turned away from them.  
  
"Was the mission successful?" A voice asks.  
  
"Yeah we ruled!" A boy responds.  
  
The leader smacks him upside the head.  
  
"Yes it was successful." The leader says.  
  
"Excellent. I will call you when I need you again." The voice says.  
  
One of the kids nudges the leader who clears his throat.  
  
"I though I told you to leave." The voice says.  
  
"We were all just wondering why you sent us against such a insignificant target. We have the power to take on anything." The leader boasts.  
  
"This was merely a test. The real target will come when I know I can trust you and your abilities. Now leave." The voice responds annoyed.  
  
The burly man appears in the doorway.  
  
"Show them out." The voice says.  
  
But the kids leave by themselves.  
  
"Man this sucks. I didn't join this gang to take on little targets. From what he said we won't take out anything significant anytime soon." A kid says.  
  
The leader turns around.  
  
"I feel the same way. But we were nothing before this guy took us under. I think we should ride this out and see what happens." The leader says.  
  
The kid grumbles but doesn't say anything more. That night one of the kids returns home and rips the ski mask off revealing it's a girl. She looks on the table and notices a note. She picks it up and reads it.  
  
"We won't be home again until late. Your dinner is waiting for you in the fridge." The girl reads.  
  
She slams the note on the table and yells out in frustration. She storms into her room and throws her backpack onto the floor. She takes out her ski mask and thinks about what she has had to do in the gang.  
  
"You need us. We care about you when nobody else does." The leaders voice echoes in her head.  
  
"My parents love me." The girl responds.  
  
"Do they? When's the last time they were home before 11 pm?" The leader asks.  
  
The girl thinks but doesn't answer.  
  
"You call that love? The leader asks.  
  
"They need to be gone a lot. To get money to keep us healthy." The girl says quietly.  
  
"Let me guess. The only thing you get from them is expensive presents. But those are given along with an ultimatum right?" The leader says.  
  
The girl remembers.  
  
"Now you let mommy and daddy have this private conference." Her mom says after giving her a big teddy bear.  
  
"Now let daddy be alone so he can finish up his business deal." Her dad says after giving her a diamond necklace.  
  
The girl bows her head down sadly.  
  
"They use their money to keep you out of their way." The leader says.  
  
Back in her house the girl looks over at all the presents her parents gave her. She takes the bear and tears it's head off. She takes the diamond necklace and flushes it down the toilet.  
  
"That's for your love!" The girl yells.  
  
She lies back down in her bed and cries herself to sleep. The next day a device in her purse goes off. She sighs and puts her ski mask on. She meets at their normal meeting place.  
  
"Okay we have another target. The boss wants us to attack and terrorize the school yard." The leader says.  
  
A boy gets really angry.  
  
"Again he gives us a useless target." The boy says.  
  
The leader spins around and drop kicks the boy. He put his foot on his neck.  
  
"You will do as I saw as long as you are in this gang." The leader says.  
  
The boy nods his head and the leader lets him stand up.  
  
"And don't you ever question me. Do you understand?" The leader asks angrily.  
  
The boy nods.  
  
"Good." The leader says.  
  
He distributes the board and they all get on the boards.  
  
"Let's do it!" The leader yells.  
  
The gang takes off with a yell and a whoop. They approach the schoolyard.  
  
"You take out the play sets." The leader orders one boy.  
  
"You burn down any trees and bushes." The leader orders another boy.  
  
The boy that objected earlier has his eyes on something else. The gang enters the schoolyard. They tear off the play sets and burn as much as they can. The leader plants a bomb on the gym wall and it blows. Meanwhile the insolent boy takes out a bomb he got secretly. He goes over to the computer lab and plants a bomb on the wall. He then bursts into the lab and throws bombs all over the place. He flies out as it explodes behind him. The leader lands next to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The leader asks.  
  
But the sound of a siren interrupts them. They fly off after the leader quickly burns their phrase into the wall. They return to the warehouse and enter. Almost immediately the burly man grabs the leader and holds him up.  
  
"I hear that the computer lab was destroyed. I don't remember telling you to attack that target." The voice says angrily.  
  
The leader gasps for air.  
  
"One of others did it against my orders. I did what you told me to." The leader says.  
  
The big guy slams him against the wall.  
  
"As far as I am concerned you are as responsible for what your gang members do as you are for what you do." The voice says.  
  
The big guys throw the leader to the floor. He gets up and readjusts his outfit.  
  
"Don't ever cross me again." The voice says.  
  
The big guy shoves the leader out to meet with the rest of the gang. He punches the gang member who blew up the computer lab.  
  
"That's for going against my orders. Don't you ever go against a target unless I tell you to." The leader says angrily.  
  
"Man I just wanted to do some real damage. We are being led around like kids, given crappy easy targets." The gang member says.  
  
That night the girl returns home and is surprised to find a car in the driveway and a light on. She opens the door up.  
  
"Dad?" She asks.  
  
She looks around and gasps when she sees her uncle.  
  
"Uncle Thornton?" She asks.  
  
General Thornton is standing there with a mad look on his face.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asks her.  
  
The girl throws her backpack onto the couch and starts towards her room but Thornton grabs her.  
  
"I asked you a question young lady." Thornton says angrily.  
  
"You aren't my father. Did he send for you?" She asks angrily.  
  
"He asked me to check up on you. I know you haven't been to school in awhile. What have you been doing?" Thornton asks.  
  
She gives him a look and then goes into her room. Thornton follows her.  
  
"Get the hell out of my room." The girl says looking up.  
  
Thornton shakes his head and enters the living room. He looks at the backpack and notices that it's open. He sees something that makes his blood boil. He grabs the communication device out and storms back into her room.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Thornton asks.  
  
The girl reaches out but Thornton holds it back.  
  
"Stay out of my stuff." The girl says angrily.  
  
"Are you part of a gang?" Thornton asks.  
  
She rushes forward too fast for Thornton to react and grabs the device away.  
  
"Mind your own damn business." She responds.  
  
Thornton shakes his head.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that. Being in a gang will only lead to you either getting killed or someone else killed and you in jail." Thornton lectures.  
  
But she has put on headphones and doesn't listen. Thornton throws his hands up and storms out of the house. The girl looks after him and shrugs her shoulder.  
  
The next morning the gang gets together like normal but the leader seems very satisfied.  
  
"This is it. We have an important target." The leader says.  
  
He pulls out a map that shows a large building that looks military.  
  
"This is a military group that is gaining power to stop all gangs. This building is a threat to us and all gangs out there and must be taken out." The leader says.  
  
The girl shakes her head.  
  
"This isn't right." She says.  
  
This gets the leaders attention who looks up.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to say?" The leader asks crossly.  
  
The girl sighs.  
  
"So far we haven't taken any lives. We have done major damage but not to any human life. But this mission sounds like people could die." The girl says.  
  
"Look you don't have to go on this mission. But if you are with us then you will. If you aren't then you are the enemy." The leader says.  
  
The girl sighs and gets on her board.  
  
"Yeah alright lets do it!" A guy yells.  
  
They take off and approach the military building. The leader assigns targets like usual. The girl cuts down the flagpole and sets fire to the flag. The leader approaches the entrance. Suddenly a bunch of soldiers swarm from the entrance and start to fire on the leader. He crosses his fists and brings up a shield that reflects all the bullets. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a bunch of small devices. He then throws them to the ground where they explode like grenades. The soldiers are thrown all over the place. The young girl stands after taking out her target and watches the carnage.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asks.  
  
She looks over and notices one of the soldiers is not moving. She gasps when she sees a large bloody wound.  
  
"This has gone too far." She thinks.  
  
The mission ends after the leader places explosives on the main walls and caves in the building. They all fly away cheering and hooting. The only one that isn't celebrating is the girl. That night she returns home and calls somebody. Soon Thornton arrives and they sit down to talk.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I am in a gang but I went out. They went too far today." The girl says.  
  
Thornton holds her as she cries in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry. I will help you in any way I can." Thornton says.  
  
The next morning the gang once again meets.  
  
"We have proven ourselves and our benefactor has given us our biggest target ever. We are to take out a major military weapon." The leader says.  
  
The gang all high five and cheer. The leader puts down a picture. It shows the bgy-12 and it's weak points.  
  
"The benefactor is going to make sure that it is in the target zone in a half an hour. We are to place these small but powerful explosives on the weak spots." The leader says.  
  
"Are you crazy? I've heard about this thing. We won't stand a chance." A gang member says.  
  
The gang gets on the boards and after flying for 20 minutes they land in a small barren area. The leader motions for the gang to hide behind a hill and wait. 10 minutes later the bgy-12 and Rusty land nearby looking around.  
  
"Target has been sighted." The leader says.  
  
"Where is the monster?" Rusty asks.  
  
Big guy jr. looks around and doesn't see anything.  
  
"For the love of mike. Is this another false alarm?" Big guy jr. asks.  
  
The leader motions to move. Suddenly every gang member flies towards the bgy-12 except for the girl. They start slapping devices on the hull at different spots. Before the bgy-12 can even turn they are done and fly away.  
  
"What the hell?" Big guy jr. asks.  
  
The girl watches from the hill and frowns. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind. She spins around and sees the leader.  
  
"What the hell are you doing still here? Do you want to be caught?" The leader asks.  
  
The leader ducks as the bgy-12 spins around to look in his direction.  
  
"Damn I'll have to stay here." The leader says.  
  
A truck appears and a bunch of soldiers jump out and approach the bgy-12. The leader shakes his head.  
  
"Fools. They won't get them all before the timer runs out. But even if only one of those bombs go off then that robot's armor is compromised." The leader says.  
  
But a woman gets out. Melissa. She moves at a blazingly fast speed getting all the bombs from the ground off faster than seemingly possible. The leader frowns. He looks down at a manual detonator he has. The girl looks down and realizes what he is thinking.  
  
"No!" She yells.  
  
She grabs the detonator the fight for it. Melissa uses a device to get the ones high up quickly until there is only one left. The detonator falls to the ground. The final bomb gets detached. Suddenly the detonator activates from its fall. Melissa sees the bomb activating and yells for the truck to get as far away as possible. She then throws the bomb as far into the sky as she can where it blows up. The truck was able to make it far enough away for it to safely blow up. The leader gives the girl a dirty look and then takes off.  
  
The girl walks into view and raises her hands up in surrender. She is taken into custody and charged with attempting to destroy a military weapon. Thornton helps to lessen her punishment and she helps to get the rest of the gang.  
  
Epilogue  
  
In the base of the neo machina an important test is going on. A system comes to life.  
  
"Where am I?" A voice asks.  
  
Number one approaches the system.  
  
"You were destroyed not long ago but we have brought your essence back." Number one responds.  
  
"Where is he?" The voice asks.  
"Don't worry. Project omega is underway and soon you will have your revenge. Number 7...." Number one says.  
  
"How long?" The voice asks  
"A little over one year." Number one responds.  
Two steps forward.  
"We need some more components before omega is ready." Two says.  
"I can wait. I've waited for what seems like an eternity. Soon i will take my revenge against Rusty for destroying me." The voice says.  
  
Meanwhile 


	21. #46 My name is david

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #46 my name is David

Big guy is the property of Dark horse comics and tri-star.

Previously on big guy and rusty the boy robot…

In the base of the neo machina an important test is going on.  A system comes to life.

"Where am I?" A voice asks.

Number one approaches the system.

"You were destroyed not long ago but we have brought your essence back." Number one responds.

"Where is he?" The voice asks.  
  
"Don't worry. Project omega is underway and soon you will have your revenge. Number 7…." Number one says.

"How long?" The voice asks.  
  
"A little over one year." Number one responds.  
  
Two steps forward.  
  
"We need some more components before omega is ready." Number Two says.  
  
"I can wait. I've waited for what seems like an eternity. Soon I will take my revenge against Rusty for destroying me." The voice says.  
  


And now the continuation…

A group of Neo machina children are gathered together waiting for an adult to arrive.  An older machina shows up.

"Hello my name is david." One of the kids says.

The adult frowns.

"Incorrect your designation is Neo 203." The adult says.

The kid shakes his head.

"No my name is David." The kid says.

The adult grabs him and takes him away to a room.  David sees it and remembers that he saw some of his friend go in there and not come back the same.

"You will be reprogrammed.  Individuality is not allowed." The adult says.

David squirms but can't get free.

"Let me go.  My name is david." David says.

They both enter a room and David is placed on a table.

"What is the problem?" Another drone asks.

"His program is malfunctioning and is causing individuality.  Reprogram and make sure it doesn't happen again." The adult responds.

David screams when the drone takes out a device to plug into his head.

"NO!" David screams.

In a sudden burst of energy he breaks free and knocks over the adult.  The adult quickly gets up and activates his communicator.

"Neo 203 has gone loose.  Use all measures to make sure he does not escape." The adult says.

David hides as he sees soldiers running past with scary looking weapons.

"Why are they after me?  I like the way I am?" David wonders.

When he sees the coast is clear he heads for the exit to the surface.  But a drone is guarding.  

"Hey Jason." David says.

The drone looks at him.

"Neo 203 you have been ordered to be detained." The drone says.

"What's wrong Jason?" David asks.

But the drone simply reaches down to grab him.  David realizes that he has been reprogrammed.  David knocks him over and races for the surface.  He is hit in the back with a weapon.

"Stop neo 203." The guard drone says.

David turns around.

"Please Jason.  I know there is still something inside of you.  Let me go so I can continue being who I am." David says.

The drone hesitates.

"I have been ordered to take you in…." The drone says.

"You were once like me.  Let me go." David says.

The drone returns underground and David takes off as fast as he can.  David reaches the city after flying for a while.  

"Somebody please help me.  People are after me to hurt me." David says.

But everybody that sees him screams and runs away.

"Why is everybody afraid of me?" David asks.

A police officer sees him and pulls his weapon.

"Freeze!" The officer says.

"I need help please." David pleads.

The officer fires but David reaches out and grabs the bullet before it can hit him. 

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" David asks.

The officer freaks out and runs away.  

"This is officer Oharry.  I spotted a small drone that looks like Neo Machina in downtown sector 4." The officer yells into a police box.

Soon after a military vehicle shows up.  Something inside of David warns him to stay as far away from them as he can.  He hides in an alley until the vehicle passes by.  David reluctantly steps from the alley when suddenly he hears something flying overhead.  He looks up and sees a small object flying overhead.

"Hey I need help!" David says.

The object looks down and lands.  David reaches out and touches the other object.

"Your mechanical like me." David says.

Rusty yelps at the site of him up close and points his weapon.  David yells and runs away.  

"Hey come back." Rusty yells.

Rusty chases after David until he ends up in a dead-end alley.  David spins around and corners himself against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me.  I just need some help." David says.

Rusty realizes that he is harmless and lowers his weapon.

"I'm sorry but you just look like one of our enemies." Rusty says.

"I am part of the Neo machina.  But I am not like the others.  My name is David." David says.

"I didn't think they had names.  The only names I heard were numbers." Rusty says.

David remembers his short time in the Neo Machina base.  

"When we are first activated we are all turned into mindless drones.  The only ones that are allowed to have individuality are the leaders." David says.

"One and two." Rusty says confused.

"You know of them?" David asks surprised.

"Know of them?  I helped destroy them." Rusty says.

"Why would you do something like that?" David asks confused.

"Because they were bad and tried to take over the city." Rusty responds defensively.

David backs up scared.

"I had heard that our leaders were not the originals but I never knew that their own kind destroyed them." David looks.

Rusty gets ticked off.

"I am nothing like their kind!" Rusty yells.

David backs up.

"Get away from me your murderer!" David yells.

He takes off.

"Wait!" Rusty yells after him.

Rusty shakes his head.  The next morning he returns to see if he can find David again.

"David!" Rusty calls out.

Suddenly David plows right into him and knocks him to the ground.

"I will avenge number one and two." David says.

Rusty flinches as David prepares to fire on him but something in Rusty's eyes makes him stop.  Rusty throws him off and points his finger at him.

"Now are you going to calm down and listen to me or do I have to blast you?" Rusty asks.

"Your eyes.  You aren't like the others.  I sense an innocence in them." David says.

Something inside of Rusty calms and he lowers his arm.

David sits down.

"I also know that I am different.  I have known that since I was activated.  Everybody kept calling me by a number.  Neo 203.  But I knew that I deserved more.  Eventually they sent me out to explore the underworld to find any weaknesses.  One day I came upon a homeless old man." David says.

He remembers flying along the sewers and he spots an old man in rags.  He lands.

"Hello." David says.

The old man looks at him and smiles.

"I haven't seen too many people down here.  Specially not ones that say hello to me." The old man says.

"You aren't afraid of me?  I was told that all human fear us." David asks.

The old man shrugs his shoulders.

"I think that if we fear everything that is different then we will always be ignorant." The old man says.

"I kept coming back for days to speak with this man.  He enlightened me as to the truth about the humans."

"By the way.  The name is David." The old man says.

"I have no name.  My designation Is Neo 203." David says.

"You sound like you don't like that." Human David says.

David shakes his head.

"That's what everybody else is called but I know I am like the others." David responds.

Human David hold's David's hand, surprising him.

"I sense it.  You are a kindred soul but it's being squashed and slowly extinguished.  Don't let it happen." Human David says.

Something on David beeps like it does every day.

"I have to go.  I'll be back again." David says.

David takes off and human David looks after him smiling.  The next morning human David doesn't look good.  He is coughing a lot.

"Are you okay David?" David asks.

Human David shakes his head.  He takes something out of his pocket and hands it to him.  David looks down puzzled.  The object in his hand is a small bracelet like object.  On it bears the name David.

"I want you to have this.  As the only person that said hi." Human David says smiling.

David takes it and looks it over.  Human David smiles and his eyes slowly close.  David looks up.

"David?" David asks.

He shakes human David and does a scan.  The scan shows no heartbeat or brain activity.  David looks down sadly.

Rusty looks down sadly after hearing the story.

"Is that where you got your name?" Rusty asks.

David sadly nods his head.

"I took his name in honor of him.  I knew I needed more than a number and I finally had more." David responds.

"So why are you up here on the surface instead of with your own kind?" Rusty asks.

"Because I used my taken name.  They took me to a room, which I knew was bad.  I had several other friends; some who also took names that went into that room and never came back.  Including my best friend." David says thinking sadly about Jason.

"Hey why don't you come with me to Quarks.  Maybe they can help you." Rusty says.

"I am one of the enemies to the military.  Do you really think they would accept me because of that?" David asks.

Rusty thinks.

"Yeah I can tell Dr. Slate.  She'd understand." Rusty responds.

David ponders the offer.

"Come back tomorrow and let me think about it until then." David says.

Rusty takes off and returns the next morning.  David looks excited.

"I have decided to accept your offer.  I would love to have a new home." David says.

Rusty jumps for joy.

"Oh boy this is great." Rusty yells.

They both take off and fly towards Quarks.  David is in awe at the tall imposing tower.  Together they enter the main hallway.  But as soon as the guard gets a glimpse at David he hits the alarm and points a weapon at David.  Soon a dozen guards storm the lobby and take David.

"No wait!  He's harmless!" Rusty yells but nobody hears him.

Later on David is thrown into an interrogation room where Thornton appears.

"What are you doing here?  Why did the Neo Machina send you?" Thornton asks angrily.

David waves his hands.

"They didn't.  I broke free from them." David responds.

Thornton slams his fist on the table.

"Don't give me that crap.  I know what you are all like.  You all think you are better than humans and want to rule over us.  Well guess what?  It isn't going to happen not while I'm in the military." Thornton says angrily.

David is obviously very scared and looks around for help.

"Rusty!" David calls out.

"Okay we can do this the hard way or the easy way.  You tell me everything you know about the Neo Machina including any weaknesses and the location of their base.  If you don't then we will disassemble you and find it anyway." Thornton says.

"I don't know anything I swear.  I was just activated a few weeks ago." David responds.

Thornton calls in a technician.

"Disassemble him and upload his data processor." Thornton orders.

"No wait!" Rusty calls out.  

He rushes into the room.

"Please listen to me.  He's not like the others.  He has a name." Rusty pleads.

Thornton shakes his head.

"I'm sorry son but we can't take any chances." Thornton says.

The technician takes David.  Suddenly Rusty fires on a console blowing it up.  In the confusing Rusty grabs David and flies up and out of the tower.  They land nearby.

"Why are they doing this to me?  I haven't done anything to them." David asks.

Rusty sighs.

"It's because the others of your kind have done bad things.  I'm sorry." Rusty responds.

David shakes his head sadly. 

"I need to get you to a safe hiding place." Rusty says.

They both take off but immediately a weapon shoots them down.  They both look up at a huge robot.

"Neo 203 you are to come with me for reprogramming." The robot says.

"I'll never go back there.  I am an individual.  I am not like the others!" David yells.

The robot aims a weapon at David.

"Please don't let them take me." David pleads.

Rusty jumps in front of David.

"You'll have to go through me first." Rusty says.

The weapon fires but at the last second David shoves Rusty aside and takes the blast head on.  He shatters into many pieces.

"Neo 203 has been terminated.  Returning to base." The robot says.

Rusty fires on the robot but then realizes he doesn't stand a chance and it isn't posing a threat anymore.  He looks down sadly at the remains.

"David." Rusty says softly.

Thornton finally arrives with some soldiers.  

"Where is he?" Thornton asks very angry.

Rusty points to the remains.  That night Rusty is pouting in his room.  Slate comes in.

"What's wrong Rusty?  Ever since you came back you haven't said a word." Slate asks.

Rusty explodes in anger.

"What's wrong?  What's wrong is that nobody would even consider the possibility that David wasn't like the others." Rusty says.

Rusty continues, voice breaking from emotion "If you had given him a chance he'd still be here now."

Thornton enters the room.

"YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE HIM A CHANCE!" Rusty screams.  

"We had to do it.  We can't take any chances right now." Thornton responds.

Rusty plows past him and out of the room.  Slate looks at him with a tear in her eye.

Epilogue.

A final piece is set into a chamber where a unseen machine is sitting.  
  
"Omega is complete. Insert A.I." Number one says.  
  
Number 2 inserts the program.  
  
"Ready to launch." Number 2 says.  
  
"Lau..."  
  
Suddenly everything goes white. When it fades there is nothing left but ruins littered with parts and pieces of Neo Machina.  

To be continued…


	22. #47 The omega particle

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #47: The omega particle  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tri-star  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
A final piece is set into a chamber where a unseen machine is sitting.  
  
"Omega is complete. Insert A.I." Number one says.  
  
Number 2 inserts the program.  
  
"Ready to launch." Number 2 says.  
  
"Lau..."  
  
Suddenly everything goes white. When it fades there is nothing left but ruins littered with parts and pieces of Neo Machina.  
  
A helicopter flies over the devastation.  
  
"Complete destruction. No sign of anything left and no readings." The pilot says.  
  
"Excellent." A man sitting in a dark office says then smiles.  
  
And now the continuation…  
  
Dwayne is walking home from a bar. He looks around like he thinks someone is following him. He turns and enters an alley. When a guy walks by Dwayne pulls him inside.  
  
"Look I know you are following me so tell me what you want." Dwayne says gruffly.  
  
The man shoves himself back and straightens his outfit.  
  
"Had a little to drink Lt.?" The guy asks.  
  
"None of your business now answer my question." Dwayne snaps.  
  
"I've been sent by the national security agency. I've heard good things about you and want you to go on a top secret mission." The man says.  
  
Dwayne laughs.  
  
"Yeah right. They haven't approached me in years. Not since I botched that one job up that caused a whole country to fall into the hands of a madman." Dwayne says smirking.  
  
The man takes out a national security I.D. and flashes it.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything to me. I hear just about anybody can get one of those made at the candy store." Dwayne says.  
  
The man turns to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. We really do need you." The man says.  
  
Dwayne hmphffs and starts to walk out the other side of the alley but he is clocked on the head from the back. The last thing he sees is the man's shoe as he spins around and falls. He wakes up soon with an awful headache. He looks around at and finds that he isn't outside anymore. But no light offers anything more as to where he is. Suddenly a door opens up, the light blinding him. Dwayne stands up shakily and tries to see the silhouette in the doorway.  
  
"Come with me." The figure says.  
  
"Hey I don't know what the hell is going on here but you are violating my rights. I demand to be released now!" Dwayne yells.  
  
Another figure steps into view. Dwayne gasps as he recognizes the figure.  
  
"Hello Hunter." The figure says.  
  
"You son of a bitch. This is your doing isn't it?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The figure turns on the lights revealing himself to be a middle aged military man with graying hair. His rank appears to be a 4 star general.  
  
"Please follow me and everything will be explained." The general says.  
  
Dwayne shakes his head.  
  
"The last time I followed you I was almost killed." Dwayne says.  
  
"If you don't follow me then thousands of people may die." The general says.  
  
Dwayne sighs.  
  
"Okay fine I'll play your little game." Dwayne says reluctantly.  
  
The general leaves the room and walks down a long barren corridor. He opens a doorway and they both step into a room. The room has a large screen and a big console beneath it. It appears to be a war room. The general motions for Dwayne to have a seat. The general takes out a remote and clicks on it. The big screen comes to life showing a huge crater.  
  
"You've probably seen this before." The general says.  
  
"Yeah that's the area that was destroyed when an experimental weapon went off." Dwayne says.  
  
"That's what the public was to hear. I am here to tell you the true story. It did happen 6 months ago in a lab." The general says.  
  
6 months ago…  
  
A bunch of scientists are working hard on something. A lot of them seem excited about what they are working on.  
  
"We needed a new more powerful energy source."  
  
A scientist activates an experiment where an energy buildup is created in a chamber. But the energy doesn't stay.  
  
"We discovered a new particle. One that would supply energy forever. The ultimate energy source."  
  
Another experiment happens and this time something is forming.  
  
"But as we found out it was very unstable.  
  
He briefs Dwayne on something that happened 6 months ago. Told in a 'flashback' with a voiceover he tells about a new discovery that was made. A new particle designated omega that had the potential to power anything for an infinite period of time. But it also was very unstable. The lab was trying to artificially create the particle thinking that they could make it more stable.  
  
"They were wrong."  
  
Everything is vaporized the instant the particle appears in chamber. Nothing is left but a huge 3-mile hole in the ground.  
  
"That hole was only the beginning of the consequences."  
  
Two helicopters are flying overhead. One of the pilots sees the crater.  
  
"Man I heard what happened but I never imagined. Man that crater must be miles long." The pilot says.  
  
"We sent out a team to see if anybody survived."  
  
The other pilot approaches the crater. Suddenly all the gauges go off the scale.  
  
"Uh I'm getting massive readings." The pilot says.  
  
But the other guy doesn't respond. Suddenly everything goes dead and the Helicopter plunges to the earth.  
  
"Mayday! I'm going down at the crater site. Controls are dead!" The pilot yells into the radio.  
  
The helicopter crashes to the ground and explodes.  
  
"Somehow the area became what we call a dead zone. Nothing can exist, not even the most basic of energy. We were finally able to get there with a foot powered vehicle."  
  
Dwayne winces when he thought of the immense distance they had to go that way.  
  
"They found nothing. Not even a piece of DNA. Everything was eradicated."  
  
A scientist in a bio suit is scanning the crater and shakes his head.  
  
"After that the particle was named omega. The end, because of what It did. After that all knowledge to anybody but the highest-ranking officials was banned. An initiative was made that said that if any naturally existing particles are found then they must be destroyed and anybody that saw it dealt with."  
  
Dwayne shudders in revulsion.  
  
"If it's so secret then why are you telling me this? Are you going to 'deal' with me also when this is over?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The general sighs.  
  
"No. I have found you to be trustworthy and am boosting your security level up enough." The general responds.  
  
He gets a serious look on his face.  
  
"But if you ever tell anybody then you will be dealt with." The general warns.  
  
Dwayne taps his foot.  
  
"Okay so do you mind telling me the whole point of this fairy tale?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The general pushes a button on his remote and another picture comes up. Then he sits down and sighs.  
  
"I had hoped we would never find another but scans has recently uncovered a large deposit of the particle in the desert of New Mexico. We don't know how so many got together in one spot but if they are set off then the entire state could be wiped out." The General responds.  
  
"Let me guess you want me to risk my butt by going there and destroying them." Dwayne says.  
  
"Using data along with the scans we have determined that they are in a long abandoned lab. We are not sure if there is a connection but if there is any possibility that the particle could be created without destruction. We must find out. If not then destroy them." The General says.  
  
"I'm not really a scientist. I mean I can fix machinery and stuff but I can't destroy particles." Dwayne says.  
  
The General hands him a small device.  
  
"All you need to do it is this device. When you find them then all you have to do is hook them up to the device they are inside of and it will destroy them." The general says.  
  
Dwayne takes the device and looks at it.  
  
"What can I use to get there?" Dwayne asks thinking about the big guy.  
  
"We will airlift you as close to the area as we can without getting any attention from the nearby city." The General responds.  
  
The General enters data into the device that shows the coordinates of the site.  
  
"Use this data to find the entrance once you have landed." He says.  
  
Dwayne leaves the room. Once gone the man turns towards a dark corner where a figure is standing.  
  
"That was easy." The general says.  
  
"Yes soon the power of the Omega will be in my hands and all my enemies will be wiped out." The figure says.  
  
Meanwhile at Quarks Rusty is laying in power down mode. He is having a nightmare.  
  
"Rusty get away from him!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
But Poindexter gets a point blank shot on Rusty. A huge explosion erupts. When the smoke clears, half of rusty is missing and the other half is sparking.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
A huge explosion envelops him. Suddenly he comes online yelling. Slate rushes in.  
  
"What's wrong Rusty?" Slate asks.  
  
"I had a nightmare. About being destroyed by Poindexter." Rusty answers sadly.  
  
"You dreamed?" Slate asks.  
  
She holds Rusty in her arms.  
  
"This is a new level in your development. I never thought it possible." Slate says.  
  
She sees Rusty looking sad and snaps out of her scientist mode.  
  
"I'm sorry that it happened to you." Slate says comforting.  
  
"I am afraid of dying. I am afraid that Poindexter will come back and kill me again." Rusty says.  
  
"Poindexter is gone and will never come back to hurt you again." Slate says.  
  
But this doesn't help Rusty much.  
  
"How do we know? I came back." Rusty says.  
  
Slate doesn't know how to answer that one. Meanwhile in New Mexico Dwayne is dropped from a hovercraft. He looks at his position and starts heading north. Soon he finds the coordinates but frowns when he sees nothing there. He digs at a point and finds a hatch. He pulls the hatch open and climbs down a ladder. The hatch slams shut above him as he continues to descend into darkness. Soon he drops from the bottom rung into a dark room. He activates a light torch and looks around. He walks around and tries to find where the particles could be. Finally he finds a strange looking room. The only thing there other than a big machine is a tube. He looks at it and wipes a bunch of dust. Suddenly an elderly face in the tube. He jumps back and hits a console. Suddenly the tube comes to life and the man inside starts to move.  
  
After a minute or so the tube opens up and the man steps out. He looks around weakly and sees Dwayne.  
  
"It's about damn time somebody let me out. Been in that tube for I don't know how long." The old man says.  
  
Dwayne keeps his defenses up, as the old man looks him over.  
  
"I know why you here. You have come for Omega haven't you?" The old man asks.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Dwayne asks.  
  
The old man motions for Dwayne to follow him into another room. Inside is a tube with a bunch of strange looking objects is floating inside a liquid.  
  
"There it is. Omega, the most powerful particle known in existence." The old man says.  
  
"I've been sent to destroy these before they can be set off." Dwayne comments.  
  
The old man chuckles. He opens up the tube and takes out one of them. The color drains from Dwayne's face.  
  
"Are you mad?" Dwayne yells.  
  
The old man laughs.  
  
"Don't worry. I found a way to make them stable. All I did was encase them in a certain string of proteins. They block all outside energy from reaching the particle. That's what really makes it unstable you know? Any kind of energy that interacts with it makes it unstable." The old man says.  
  
Dwayne steps forward and touches the particle. It feels warm to his hand. Suddenly the old man clubs him in the head and everything goes black.  
  
Back at Quarks Slate takes Rusty out to the ground floor and to the part where he 'died'. Rusty suddenly falls to the ground and goes into convulsions.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
A huge explosion envelops him.  
  
Slate holds him until the convulsions stop.  
  
"It's going to be okay. I will do whatever it takes to help you deal with this." Slate says comfortingly.  
  
Back in the lab Dwayne wakes up with a start. He looks and sees the old man standing over him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dwayne demands?  
  
Dwayne feels things sticking into his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I am very old and don't have much time left. I just want to make sure I won't die." The old man responds.  
  
Dwayne looks and sees the Omega tube nearby.  
  
"This will take tremendous power and the Omega's will provide it." The old man says.  
  
He lies down on another table and puts a device onto his head. Dwayne tries to break free but the restraints are too powerful.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be as sweet as sugar." The old man says laughing.  
  
That is the last thing Dwayne hears before he blacks out again.  
  
Epilogue…  
  
Later on Dwayne returns to the secret building with the device.  
  
"Was the mission a success?" The general asks.  
  
"It went sweet as sugar." Dwayne responds.  
  
To be continued... 


	23. #48 Secrets, lies and video-discs

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #48 Secrets, lies and video discs  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tri-star.  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
Later on Dwayne returns to the secret building with the device.  
  
"Was the mission a success?" The general asks.  
  
"It went sweet as sugar." Dwayne responds.  
  
Dwayne is at a bar.  
  
"Give me some gin." Dwayne orders.  
  
The bartender prepares the drink. Dwayne looks over at the adjoining bar stool where a pretty lady is sitting.  
  
Dwayne smiles at her and asks "Hey what's a pretty lady like you doing alone?"  
  
The lady looks him over and just turns her head back. Dwayne gets angry.  
  
"Hey didn't your momma tell you it's not polite to not answer?" Dwayne asks.  
  
He grabs her and she responds by throwing her drink in his face. Dwayne keeps his grip on her.  
  
"That hurt you little bitch." Dwayne says angrily.  
  
Suddenly a big bruiser appears and Dwayne gets thrown out the front door. Dwayne lands hard on the ground. He gets up and brushes off his clothing. He scowls at the bar and throws a rock through the window.  
  
"This body is great. I may stay in it forever." Dwayne says.  
  
And now the continuation…  
  
Melissa is walking home. Something tips her off and she stops and looks around. After seeing nobody she shrugs her shoulder and continues walking. Just as she passes an alley a hand reaches out and pulls her in. Before she can scream a large hand covers her mouth.  
  
"Stay quiet if you know what's good for yah." The voice says.  
  
Melissa bites hard into his hand and throws him over her shoulder. To her shock the guy does a flip and lands on his feet. In a speed that doesn't seem possible he rushes forward and grabs her head. He then slams it against the wall until she is unconscious.  
  
"Over here!" The guy yells to someone.  
  
A car pulls up and the side door opens. The big guy drags Melissa into the back seat. Then the guy jumps into the front seat and the car takes off. The car approaches a large building on private property. The gate opens up and the car pulls inside. After parking the two guys get out and drag Melissa into the building. She gets thrown into a dark room. After a few hours she moans and wakes up. She looks around and tries to get any features but the room is too dark.  
  
"Hello?" Melissa calls out.  
  
"Hello Melissa." A voice says.  
  
Melissa looks around for the source but still can't see anything.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing kidnapping me? I'm part of the military and they will bust your ass if you don't let me go." Melissa threatens.  
  
"I know your dirty secret." The voice says.  
  
Melissa's muscles tense up.  
  
"I know you were involved in an illegal operation when you were a little girl." The voice continues.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Melissa denies.  
  
The voice laughs.  
  
"You must have remembered by now. All the genetically engineered humans remember by young adulthood." The voice says.  
  
Melissa doesn't respond and tries to break the bonds but they are too strong.  
  
Suddenly a tube injects into her arm and she screams in pain. After a few seconds it pulls back out.  
  
"It's useless to deny it. The DNA scan just confirmed it." The voice says.  
  
Melissa suddenly falls forward as the restraints are released. She stands up and looks around.  
  
"Why can't I see anything? Night vision should give me something." Melissa wonders.  
  
"You can't see anything cause even genetically enhanced night vision requires even the tinniest light source. This room has been blocked off all light." The voice says.  
  
Melissa is surprised he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Got a light?" Melissa asks.  
  
Suddenly the lights come on, blinding her but she quickly adapts. She looks around the room for some answers but it is pretty barren. It doesn't even seem to have a door.  
  
"Is that better?" The voice asks.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Melissa asks.  
  
Suddenly a piece of the wall slides open and a man steps through. But something tells Melissa that this isn't the same man that has been talking to her. The man gets in a defensive stance and Melissa knows her purpose. To fight.  
  
The next day Dwayne returns to work.  
  
"We finally have a replacement weapon for the main cannon that was ripped out. I want you to test it today." Thornton asks.  
  
Dwayne seems really excited, more than he usually would but Thornton doesn't notice it. Dwayne gets docked with the bgy-12 and is catapulted out onto the deck. At first the bgy-12 moves like a beginner is piloting it. Mack frowns at that but doesn't say anything. But soon Dwayne gets control of it.  
  
"This is great." Dwayne comments.  
  
Thornton frowns at that comment.  
  
"Err are you okay Lt.?" Thornton asks.  
  
"I'm great. I haven't felt this good in my whole life." Dwayne comments.  
  
This deepens Thornton's frown. He enters the pit.  
  
"Have you noticed Dwayne acting strangely today?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Took you long enough. Something is definitely different about him. Did you notice how he handled the piloting like a beginner at first?" Mack asks.  
  
Thornton thinks for a bit. He looks around and realizes something.  
  
"Hey where's Melissa?" Thornton asks.  
  
Mack looks around.  
  
"I was wondering that myself. She never showed up this morning. Thought maybe she called in sick." Mack responds.  
  
Thornton goes over to the communications console.  
  
"Try to get a hold of Lt. Masterson." Thornton orders.  
  
The officer calls her home but no answer. He tries her communicator but also no answer.  
  
"This isn't like her. I mean I haven't worked with her for a while but she's a good girl. She'd of checked in by now if she was sick." Mack frowns.  
  
Meanwhile outside the bgy-12 is doing back flips and cartwheels. But nobody notices as they are all intent on finding Melissa.  
  
"Let's see what kind of payload this baby has." Dwayne says.  
  
The missile launcher comes out the arm and a bunch fires into the water, causing a bunch of waterspouts. Thornton remembers the test and gets back to Dwayne.  
  
"Okay Lt.. It's time to test the new weapon." Thornton says.  
  
The target appears on the screen in the cockpit.  
  
"The dummy target is made up of the strongest material that we know of. If the weapon is any good then it will destroy it." Thornton says.  
  
Dwayne doesn't lock on right and the weapon fires on nearby abandoned oilrig that lights up like the fourth of July.  
  
"Okay it works." Thornton says.  
  
Dwayne finally lands the bgy-12 and returns to the pit. Thornton approaches him angrily.  
  
"Lt. What the hell was that out there? You were acting like rookie." Thornton asks.  
  
"Hey chill. I'm just a bit off today." Dwayne responds.  
  
Meanwhile Melissa is combating the stranger. He does a spin kick, which she ducks. She does a ground spin, which he jumps over. He snaps his forehead forward which she meets. They continue for a while and neither gets the upper hand. Suddenly a window slides open and a man on the other side claps. Melissa suddenly rushes for the window and tries to break it, but cannot.  
  
"Oh come on now. Did you really think it would be that easy to get to me?" The man asks.  
  
Melissa recognizes the voice as the one that was talking to her earlier.  
  
"Who are you?" Melissa demands.  
  
"I'm just like you. I also was genetically engineered when I was young to be a super soldier. I believe that they called me brain dead and that I would never live off of a life support system." The man says chuckling.  
  
"I was not engineered to be a super soldier. It was done to me so I could function on my own and have a life." Melissa says.  
  
The man laughs.  
  
"For being so smart you sure are ignorant. Do you think the black market cares about healing retards? No it was just a cover to breed a race of super soldiers to be used if needed. It was unfortunate that it was exposed and a lot of babies were taken and reverse engineered. But a lot of them escaped. My parents found out ahead of time and escaped the country." The man says.  
  
Melissa frowns.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She demands again.  
  
"20 years ago a crop was sowed and now it's time to reap it." The man responds.  
  
Suddenly the room fills with gas and both Melissa and her opponent quickly fall the ground unconscious.  
  
That night Thornton orders surveillance in Dwayne's room.  
  
"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it one bit." Thornton says.  
  
The next morning Dwayne gets up and runs into the main room. He stops when he sees Thornton watching a video of his room. On it Dwayne is dancing around happy.  
  
"I love this body. I will never give it up." Dwayne says on the video.  
  
Thornton pulls his weapon when he sees Dwayne.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with the Lt.!" Thornton demands.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne bolts from the room.  
  
"Follow him, do not repeat do not fire on him unless you have to." Thornton yells.  
  
Soldiers arm and chase after him. One runs down the hallway just to be yanked aside by Dwayne who was hiding. Dwayne takes out a device on his hand and touches the soldier. Suddenly Dwayne goes limp and the soldier looks around. The soldier smiles. A bunch of others run by.  
  
"There I just saw him running down there!" The soldier yells.  
  
The others rush as the soldier returns to Thornton.  
  
"Soldier why aren't you looking for Dwayne?" Thornton demands.  
  
"Sir I found him." The soldier responds.  
  
He leads Thornton back to Dwayne's body.  
  
"What the hell?" Thornton says when he sees the body.  
  
Suddenly the soldier touches his hand to Thornton. The soldier goes limp. Thornton picks up both bodies and drags them into a closet. He looks down at his uniform and sees the General rank.  
  
"Finally I have a body with some power." Thornton says smiling.  
  
Melissa wakes up strapped to a chair again. She looks around but sees nothing but glaring lights above her.  
  
"Welcome back." A voice says.  
  
A helmet is placed on her head. She tries to resist but is too weak to.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Melissa asks weakly  
  
"Just a simple drug to make you as weak as a kitten. For now of course." The voice responds  
  
Suddenly a tube goes into her mouth. Melissa tries to scream but a liquid pours into her through the tube. She gags on it.  
  
"Just relax. You won't drown but only if you don't fight it." The voice says.  
  
After a few seconds of gagging and feeling like she is drowning suddenly she can breathe the liquid as if it was air.  
  
"Your vital signs are normal. Excellent." The voice says.  
  
The tube pulls out and Melissa closes her mouth.  
  
"Why?" Melissa asks.  
  
But instead of receiving an answer a pair of visors snap down over her eyes. A series of images start flashing over her eyes. Violent images of war and killing. Melissa tries to fight it at first but eventually stops fighting it.  
  
Thornton arrives on the deck.  
  
"I want a helicopter now." Thornton orders.  
  
"But what about Dwayne?" The soldier asks.  
  
"Just do it!" Thornton orders.  
  
The officer calls for a helicopter, which quickly arrives and lands. Thornton approaches the helicopter but suddenly freezes up. His left eye twitches and his pinky finger starts to move.  
  
"Are you okay?" The officer asks.  
  
He looks at the moving pinky finger and something clicks. He watches it for 30 seconds and suddenly pulls his gun.  
  
"Raise your hands above your head now!" The soldier yells.  
  
Thornton begins to raise his hands but suddenly barges the officer catching him off guard. The officer is knocked down to the ground. A bunch of officers show up.  
  
"That isn't really Thornton. Stop him!" The officer yells.  
  
The others look confused.  
  
"He's lying he's a spy!" Thornton yells.  
  
The officers look back and forth.  
  
"What are you going to believe me or him?" Thornton asks angrily.  
  
Thornton yells and points his gun. He fires at one of the officers and the others shoot the gun out of his hands. Dwayne finally comes out of it and busts out of the locker. He looks around and sees the commotion on the deck. He sees a device on Thornton's hand and remembers a similar one in the old man's lab. Dwayne rushes Thornton and slugs him. He takes out a small device and presses Thornton's device hand onto it. Almost immediately text begins to appear.  
  
"What the?" The text says.  
  
"Game over." Dwayne says.  
  
Dwayne smiles and smashes the device beneath his foot. Later on Thornton demands an explanation.  
  
"I can't tell you of the mission I was sent on but the man I met there had some kind of device that allowed his essence to go into other bodies and take control of them. He used mine to become immortal." Dwayne responds.  
  
Thornton shakes his head.  
  
"That was brilliant sir. Tapping Morse code with your pinky. You were lucky I knew of that technique." The officer says.  
  
"What?" Thornton asks confused.  
  
"You don't remember that?" The officer asks.  
  
"My subconscious must of taken brief control." Thornton responds.  
  
Melissa wakes up and finds herself lying in the same alley she was taken from. She gets up and walks out.  
  
"Why did you let her go?" A voice asks.  
  
"Because I did everything that was needed to be done. She has no inhibitions now. She will be a true soldier." Another voice responds.  
  
Suddenly a mugger jumps out.  
  
"Give me all your money now!" The mugger yells.  
  
Melissa suddenly drop kicks him and snaps his neck.  
  
"We have reaped what we sowed." The other voice says.  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Dwayne's journal is lying open next to his bunker.  
  
"I am giving him power when I'm in him. But I sensed some of his own."  
  
Dwayne is at a bar. A tough looking guy picks on him.  
  
"Pent up anger that has been stored for years."  
  
Dwayne looks at the man coldly picks up the bar stool and smashes it against the guy's head. The man falls to the floor.  
  
"I've released it."  
  
To be continued... 


	24. #49 Point of no return

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #49 Point of no return  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tri-star.  
  
Previously on big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
Dwayne's journal is lying open next to his bunker.  
  
"I am giving him power when I'm in him. But I sensed some of his own."  
  
Dwayne is at a bar. A tough looking guy picks on him.  
  
"Pent up anger that has been stored for years."  
  
Dwayne looks at the man coldly picks up the bar stool and smashes it against the guy's head. The man falls to the floor.  
  
"I've released it."  
  
The ninja is racing through the city streets. He keeps ducking down alleys and climbing up buildings. But gunfire keeps getting to him. He has been hit several times already but doesn't seem to be wounded much. He jumps down into an alley but finds himself surrounded on both sides.  
  
"Freeze!" A soldier yells.  
  
But the ninja cuts into the wall and forces a huge chunk down which kicks up dust. He races up the wall and by the time the soldiers can see again he is up on the roof hiding. He looks over his bullet wounds and pulls back a part of his cloth outfit. Circuitry is exposed.  
  
And now the continuation…  
  
The city is busy today. A lot of people are coming and going. So nobody notices one small child huddled in a hood and jacket racing along alleyways like he is scared. He approaches a manhole and looks around to make sure nobody has followed him. He pulls the manhole open with his bare hands and jumps down. He races along still looking back every few seconds. Suddenly he runs into somebody and he screams.  
  
"Don't worry my child. You are safe now." A calming voice says.  
  
The boy looks up and smiles. He pulls back his hood revealing he's a Neo Machina cyborg. And the man he ran into bends over revealing he is one also. They continue down the sewers/  
  
"The others are waiting for you. We were worried about you. You shouldn't go to the surface like that." The man says.  
  
But the child doesn't respond. They finally reach an abandoned area of the sewers where a bunch of cyborgs, both adult and child are waiting. One woman races forward.  
  
"How dare you race off like that? You had me worried." The woman scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just looking for some food." The child cries.  
  
The man frowns. He gets up on a piece of rotting wood and calls everybody's attention.  
  
"I know that our food and other resources are very thin. But we cannot go to the surface world to find them. If even one person found out we were down here they would probably send destruction down upon us." The man says.  
  
A woman cries.  
  
"If only we hadn't been exiled from them. They had plenty of resources." The woman says.  
  
"We didn't belong with them. They were warmongers and we are peaceful." The man says.  
  
"It's hopeless." Another woman cries out. We can't go to the surface without being chased back and that's were the good food is." The same woman responds.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure appears in the tunnel. Everybody screams in terror at the stranger.  
  
"Wait I can help." A voice says.  
  
The dark figure steps into the light revealing it are the machine master.  
  
The leader steps forward angrily. The other men draw their weapons and train them on the machine master.  
  
"What kind of help can we get from a human?" The leader asks.  
  
"I worked for your brethren. I helped them, or I tried. And now I want to help you." The machine master says.  
  
"I heard that a human helped the main hub." A woman says uncertain.  
  
The leader frowns.  
  
"Yeah but I also heard that a human destroyed them also. Maybe it was you." The leader asks accusingly.  
  
The machine master back peddles.  
  
"Whoa there. I helped them. I had nothing to do with their destruction." The machine master says defensively.  
  
"Really then why didn't you die with them?" A woman steps forward asking.  
  
The machine master looks down.  
  
"All my life I have been into machinery. The more sophisticated the more it got me into it. My peak came when I found a way to control any machinery I wanted to. When I first met the Neo Machina they were the most sophisticated machines I had ever seen. I thought that we could go far together." The machine master says.  
  
Some of the others step forward towards him.  
  
"No! You can't trust a human." The leader says angrily.  
  
Meanwhile at the pit Melissa is working on repairing the Bgy-12. Mack sneaks up on her.  
  
"Hey there." Mack says.  
  
Suddenly Melissa grabs him from behind and throws him over her shoulder. She then spins around and gets in a defensive position. When she realizes what she did she puts her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh god Mack. I'm sorry." Melissa says.  
  
Mack gets up and brushes himself off.  
  
"Man I knew you have told me to stop playing games but wasn't that a bit much?" Mack asks.  
  
"If only you could know the truth uncle. But the truth would be the end of my career." Melissa thinks.  
  
Mack smirks.  
  
"I accept your apology as long as you promise not to do it again." Mack says.  
  
Melissa smiles then gets back to work. At the military base where Thornton is stationed a familiar figure approaches the gates. Officers immediately surround him with weapons raised.  
  
"Freeze!" The squad leader orders.  
  
The machine master raises his hands.  
  
"I've come with a message of peace in the name of a exiled group of the Neo Machina." The machine master says.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here after what you did you little…" Thornton asks coming in from the front entrance with soldier escort.  
  
"I represent a group that was exiled from the Neo Machina cause of their peaceful believes. They need resources as they running out. Without any they will die." The machine master says.  
  
Thornton hmphffs.  
  
"So let them die. Their kind did a lot of damage. They deserve it." Thornton says.  
  
"I'm telling you that they aren't like the others. They need help." The machine master says.  
  
Thornton shakes his head.  
  
"Besides why should we believe you? I heard you joined the Neo Machina." Thornton asks.  
  
The machine master takes out something very slowly and holds it out. A soldier scans it for any explosives or bio weapons. He takes it.  
  
"This is a sign of good will. Some information you'd be very interested to know about." The machine master says.  
  
Thornton grabs the device and turns it on. A video footage of the neo machina base wreckage comes on screen.  
  
"The Neo Machina is no more. A few days ago their base was wiped off the face of the earth by a weapon. A human weapon." The machine master says.  
  
The color drains from Thornton's face.  
  
"You're lying. This is just a trick to get our guards down." Thornton says.  
  
"I thought you'd say that. Send a pilot to that area and see for yourself." The machine master says.  
  
"Oh no. So your forces can destroy it?" Thornton refuses.  
  
"Take me with you. They won't destroy it when I am inside the copter." The machine master says.  
  
Thornton thinks it over for a minute then nods to a pilot. The pilot takes the machine master at gunpoint and they both enter a helicopter. After about 30 minutes it returns and the pilot steps down with the machine master still at gunpoint. He nods his head at Thornton in acknowledgment.  
  
  
  
"If we had the technology to destroy them then why didn't we do so along time ago. Something stinks here." Thornton says grimly.  
  
Thornton frowns.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Bring a representative to come and see the small group. So someone else other than me can see the horror they are going through." The machine master responds.  
  
Thornton walks over and conferences with a couple of soldiers.  
  
"This is a crazy idea. This has got to be a trap." One soldier says.  
  
"But what if he is telling the truth? Can we take that chance?" Thornton asks.  
  
"I still say it's a bad idea." The advisor says.  
  
Thornton sighs.  
  
"Okay I will send Dwayne to go down there. But he will be wearing heavy armor and something to keep track of him." Thornton asks.  
  
He looks at the machine master.  
  
"But be warned. If anything happens to him then all the force of the military will be brought down on those people. I will personally make sure of that." Thornton warns.  
  
Soon Dwayne is ready to leave the Darkhorse. Melissa injects something into his arm  
  
"I just injected a homing device. It's undetectable by any scanners." Melissa says.  
  
Dwayne then puts on heavy armor and gets into a plane.  
  
"Good luck." Melissa says giving Dwayne a thumbs up.  
  
Dwayne flies to the military base and meets with Thornton. The machine master leads Dwayne to the manhole that leads to the secret home of the exiled group.  
  
"Are you ready?" The machine master asks.  
  
"Not really but that never stopped me before." Dwayne answers sighing.  
  
The machine master pulls the manhole open and they both drop down below. Dwayne looks around. They walk along for a few minutes. The machine master stops him.  
  
"I'll go ahead and tell them about you real quick." The machine master says.  
  
Dwayne grabs him.  
  
"Remember don't try anything." Dwayne says sternly.  
  
The machine master breaks the hold and disappears into the darkness. After a few minutes he returns and motions for Dwayne to follow him. Dwayne follows reluctantly. Soon he starts to see signs of living. He soon sees his first person and is startled to see the resemblance to the Neo Machina members. A couple of kids scream at the site of him.  
  
"It's okay. He's not here to hurt us." The machine master says.  
  
Dwayne looks around and is shocked to see woman and children.  
  
"I never expected a group like the neo machina to have woman and children. I mean the Legion ex machina never had any." Dwayne says.  
  
"When the Neo Machina was created plans for a society was visioned instead of just a small group of warriors. They had hoped that in this way that they would survive." The machine master says.  
  
Dwayne is startled by a small tug on his armor. He looks down and sees a very small child.  
  
"Please help my mommy." The child says.  
  
Dwayne looks up at where the child is pointing. He sees a woman lying in bed. She is obviously in very much pain. She starts to have convulsions and cries out.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dwayne asks.  
  
Dwayne walks over to look at her.  
  
"She's in her final stage of shutdown. She doesn't have enough resources to continue to function." A man responds.  
  
"This is what we will all end up like if we don't get help." A woman says.  
  
Dwayne looks at her face and sees the true fear. Suddenly the convulsions stop and she goes motionless. Dwayne can actually see the light go out in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile back on the surface the soldiers guarding the whole report in.  
  
"No sign of him yet." One soldier reports in.  
  
"Give him another 5 minutes then go in after him." Thornton orders.  
  
Suddenly the manhole pulls back. The soldiers train their weapons but lower them when they see it's only Dwayne. They help Dwayne to the surface.  
  
"This is Lt. Hunter reporting back." Dwayne says into a communicator.  
  
"How did it go?" Thornton asks.  
  
"I saw death and desperation. Like you see on TV commercials about starving children. But they looked like the Neo Machina. They had women and children." Dwayne reports back.  
  
A few seconds of shocked silence is all that is heard over the radio.  
  
"Okay I approve of aid being sent down. A truck full of food and resources will arrive ETA 5 minutes." Thornton finally says.  
  
Dwayne waits and finally the truck arrives. Soldiers jump out an take out a bunch of resources.  
  
"They will only trust me so I will take this down." Dwayne says.  
  
The soldiers nod their heads. Dwayne takes the packages and once again descends into the sewers. He enters the living area. At the site of food a bunch of kids rush him and take the bundles. But the adults grab them.  
  
"Let's all be calm about this. We have to ration this out among ourselves if this will be effective." The machine master says.  
  
Dwayne looks down after feeling another tug.  
  
"Thank you." A child says.  
  
Dwayne hears a loud hacking cough and looks up to see a cyborg teenager coughing so hard his face is red. Dwayne looks around and notices just how filthy the place is. Mold and mildew is everywhere.  
  
"This isn't enough. Lack of resources isn't the only thing that's killing you. You have to get out of here and to a more sanitary place." Dwayne says.  
  
"TO the surface? We can't." A woman asks.  
  
A man steps forward.  
  
"I'm willing to come to the surface as representative." The man says.  
  
Dwayne thinks about it. He takes out his radio he returned with.  
  
"This is Lt. Hunter. A member wants to come to the surface as a representative of the others." Dwayne says.  
  
Thornton sighs.  
  
"Okay but tell him that he will be heavily guarded." Thornton says.  
  
The man nods.  
  
"It will be worth it if it means we can live again." The man says.  
  
"Agreed. We are coming up." Dwayne reports.  
  
The leader who has been silent all this time finally speaks up.  
  
"No! I forbid you. If you go up there then they will kill you." The leader says.  
  
But the man goes with Dwayne. The soldiers on the surface once more train their weapons on the manhole as Dwayne then the man climb out. The man looks up at the sky.  
  
"It's been so long. But it's just as I remember it." The man says.  
  
The soldiers are thrown off guard at first by how alike this man is to the legion ex machina. The soldiers escort Dwayne and the man to the base where Thornton meets them.  
  
"I seek shelter for me and my people. We come in peace." The man says holding out his hands in a sign of peace.  
  
Thornton is shocked at first by this request then ponders it for a minute.  
  
"I'll have to consult with the others first." Thornton says.  
  
The man bows.  
  
"Thank you. I hope you will return with good news." The man says.  
  
Thornton enters the war room and sets up a conference with the others.  
  
"Are you mad? After what their kind did to us?" One man says.  
  
"They should be destroyed not helped." Another man says.  
  
Almost everybody objects except for one man. An elderly Admiral who says nothing.  
  
"They say they come in peace and after what Lt. Hunter has told me then I trust them also." Thornton says.  
  
The admiral finally says something.  
  
"I agree with Thornton but I think they should be heavily guarded until we can be sure they can be trusted." The admiral says.  
  
"That won't do any good. We aren't talking about humans here. How do we know what kind of abilities and powers they have? Maybe weapons can't even damage them." Another man says.  
  
"I stand on my opinion. I trust the judgment of my officer." Thornton says.  
  
The others finally reluctantly agree but under heavy protest. Thornton returns outside.  
  
"They have agreed to let you come out to the surface under heavy guard. It won't be permanent. Just until we know we can trust you." Thornton says.  
  
The man nods.  
  
"I will return to my living area and bring the others out." The man says.  
  
A large group of soldiers escort him back to the manhole and wait while he returns underground. Back at the living quarters everybody is ready to go but the leader.  
  
"Fine throw your lives away! Don't ever come back!" The leader yells.  
  
Back on the surface the manhole opens up and 2-dozen people step out onto the surface. The children who have never seen the surface look up in awe.  
  
Dwayne steps forward and puts out his hand in friendship.  
  
"Welcome to our world." Dwayne says.  
  
To the side a radio comes to life and a soldier talks into it then acknowledges it. The representative takes Dwayne's hand and smiles. Suddenly gunfire erupts from everywhere knocking down the very man that Dwayne offered a hand to. Dwayne dives down to the ground. He looks in horror as every soldier is firing on all 2-dozen.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dwayne yells.  
  
When it's over all 2-dozen lay dead.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHO ORDERED THIS!?" Dwayne screams.  
  
But the soldiers simply ignore Dwayne and leave. Dwayne looks down in horror in sadness at the bodies.  
  
Epilogue..  
  
"What happened!?" Thornton yells back at the base.  
  
The console beeps and Thornton turns it on. The dark figure appears on screen.  
  
"Did you order the genocide of those people?" Thornton demanded.  
  
The figure smiles and nods.  
  
"Did you really think we would let them live after what their brethren did?" The figure responds.  
  
"You used me you son of a bitch! Dwayne trusted me!" Thornton yells.  
  
The man laughs and Thornton punches the screen. Suddenly the door comes smashing through. Dwayne bursts into the office.  
  
"YOU SET THOSE PEOPLE UP DIDN'T YOU!?" Dwayne screams.  
  
"I had no idea. Someone else used me to get at them. If I had known…" Thornton says.  
  
Something inside Dwayne snaps and he rushes Thornton. He shoves Thornton backwards really hard. A look of horror comes over Thornton's face as he flies backwards crashing through the back window. He falls out and down to the ground 3 stories up. His body hits the ground in slow motion as bits of glass hits the ground and breaks.  
  
Soldiers surround Dwayne and medical officer pick up Thornton.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dwayne screams.  
  
The medical officers put Thornton on a stretcher. His eyes look up at the sky, almost lifeless.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Only 3 episodes left. How will it end? Next up the man behind everything, the admiral, will release the Neo Machina's final weapon. But can he control it? 


	25. #50 Omega machina

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #50 Omega Machina  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tri-star.  
  
Previously on big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
"What happened!?" Thornton yells back at the base.  
  
The console beeps and Thornton turns it on. The dark figure appears on screen.  
  
"Did you order the genocide of those people?" Thornton demanded.  
  
The figure smiles and nods.  
  
"Did you really think we would let them live after what their brethren did?" The figure responds.  
  
"You used me you son of a bitch! Dwayne trusted me!" Thornton yells.  
  
The man laughs and Thornton punches the screen. Suddenly the door comes smashing through. Dwayne bursts into the office.  
  
"YOU SET THOSE PEOPLE UP DIDN'T YOU!?" Dwayne screams.  
  
"I had no idea. Someone else used me to get at them. If I had known…" Thornton says.  
  
Something inside Dwayne snaps and he rushes Thornton. He shoves Thornton backwards really hard. A look of horror comes over Thornton's face as he flies backwards crashing through the back window. He falls out and down to the ground 3 stories up. His body hits the ground in slow motion as bits of glass hits the ground and breaks.  
  
Soldiers surround Dwayne and medical officer pick up Thornton.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dwayne screams.  
  
The medical officers put Thornton on a stretcher. His eyes look up at the sky, almost lifeless.  
  
An ambulance races down the street. Inside paramedics are cleaning up Thornton's wounds. He still stares at the ceiling. Suddenly the heart monitor goes flat line.  
  
"Damn! Resuscitate." A paramedic yells.  
  
Another man sets up the machine and prepares the paddles.  
  
"Clear!" The man yells.  
  
Thornton's body arcs up but the monitor stays flat.  
  
"Clear!" The man yells.  
  
Thornton's body arcs up again in slow motion. Finally a slow beep sounds from the monitor. The man wipes his forehead.  
  
"Dwayne." Thornton says weakly then loses consciousness.  
  
And now the continuation…  
  
A bunch of helicopters are flying over the ruins of the neo machina base. Below someone is setting something. He rushes away as it blows up. A hole is revealed and some large object is down in it. A large winch is lowered and attached to the object. The object is then raises revealing it to be a massive robot. Meanwhile in a secret office the dark figure is watching it.  
  
"Sir the object has been retrieved." A man says over the radio.  
  
"Excellent. Finally I will have the power I need to destroy all threats." The figure says.  
  
Thornton finally regains consciousness. He looks around.  
  
"Where am I?" Thornton asks.  
  
The nurse sees him and gasps.  
  
"Doctor!" The nurse yells.  
  
The doctor rushes inside and is shocked to see Thornton consciousness and aware.  
  
"What happened?" Thornton asks.  
  
"We aren't sure of the details but we were told you fell 3 stories." The doctor says.  
  
Flashes of what happened go through Thornton's head.  
  
"Dwayne." Thornton says.  
  
"Yes and we have him in custody right now." A voice says.  
  
Thornton looks up weakly and notices a general standing in the doorway.  
  
"He will pay for what he did." The general says.  
  
Thornton shakes his head.  
  
"Thought I betrayed him. Wasn't totally unjustified. Need him more as a pilot right now." Thornton says weakly.  
  
"Nobody but nobody tries to kill a general and gets away with it." The general says.  
  
"Let him go." Thornton says.  
  
Thornton coughs.  
  
"I'm sorry but you will have to leave." The nurse says.  
  
The general frowns and leaves. Meanwhile the large robot is set down near a base. The dark figure steps out of the shadows revealing at last his identity, the admiral from the war room.  
  
"Is this it?" The admiral asks.  
  
"Affirmative sir. Completely intact." A soldier says.  
  
"It's more beautiful than I imagined." The admiral says.  
  
The admiral laughs.  
  
"To think those Neo Machina guys thought they were going to use it against us." The admiral says.  
  
The soldier hands over a small device to the admiral. He stands back and pushes a button on it. The robot comes to life.  
  
"Robot designation Omega online. Ready for orders." The robot says.  
  
The admiral smiles.  
  
"Did you upload the signal?" The admiral asks.  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier acknowledges.  
  
"These are your orders. You have data on identifying Neo Machina robots. I want you to hunt down any remaining ones and destroy them." The admiral orders.  
  
Omega starts to move slowly. Suddenly its boosters activate and it takes off for the city.  
  
"I should of known the little bastards still had members in the city." The admiral comments.  
  
Omega reaches the city and starts targeting people who are running away in fear.  
  
"No match. Signal nearby." Omega says.  
  
It approaches the manhole where the exiled used to live by. Down underground the leader is moping. He looks up when the ground shakes violently.  
  
"What the?" The leader asks.  
  
Suddenly a huge fist smashes through the ground and grabs him. The leader screams out.  
  
The admiral appears in a helicopter. He smiles when he sees the leader.  
  
"That's it. Crush him now!" The admiral orders.  
  
The leader gets a scream out before the big fist crushes him.  
  
"Excellent. Keep it up." The admiral says.  
  
Suddenly Omega turns towards him, startling him. It rises up its cannon.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" The admiral demands, the color draining from his face.  
  
The weapon powers up.  
  
"I'm not Neo Machina!" The admiral screams.  
  
Suddenly the cannon powers down and Omega turns away.  
  
"Another program detected. Conflicting orders." Omega says.  
  
"I thought the signal would erase over the other signal." The admiral says angrily.  
  
"It should of." An officer says over the radio.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital Thornton gets his laptop. He pulls up a dossier on somebody.  
  
"Name Tom Janey. Rank Admiral. Time in service 50 years. Current status, being investigated for charges against him." A voice over the computer says.  
  
Thornton frowns.  
  
"What charges?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Reported to push soldiers too hard leading to many questionable deaths." The voice says.  
  
Thornton scrolls down to something that catches his attention.  
  
"30 years ago he was part of a special group of soldiers that were sent in to stop a country that was stockpiling weapons. He was their commander. Their orders were to stay low and avoid violence. Only to find out what kind of power they had. But Tom had another idea. To take out this power before it became unstoppable like so many in the past. He led his team on an assault against the main weapon creation facility. The only one that made it was Tom who was captured. Officially nothing is known what was done to him but the word is that he was tortured. He was never the same again. He still was a good officer but every once in a while he would go too far and often a lot of lives were lost because of that." Thornton reads.  
  
Thornton's eyebrows arc at the mention that he has reported to show signs of paranoia lately.  
  
Back in the city Tom is fighting the remote control trying to get omega to do as he says.  
  
"Get them all. They all must pay!" Tom yells.  
  
Omega spins around quickly in confusion. Suddenly the remote control explodes in Tom's hand. He yells in surprise. Only one word is spoken by Omega before all hell breaks loose.  
  
"Revenge"  
  
Omega raises its weapon and fires on the helicopter. Tom barely gets out a scream before the copter is vaporized. Omega starts to spin around sending shock waves of explosive sound. Everything around in the air is knocked down violently.  
  
"Air superiority is achieved." Omega says.  
  
Back at the hospital Thornton turns on the TV. An urgent news report is airing.  
  
"A unknown giant robot is attacking the city. All air units have been knocked down by a strange attack." The reporter says.  
  
The color drains from Thornton's face. He pulls out a communicator.  
  
"We're going to need both Bogy's." Thornton says.  
  
He calls up the military base where Dwayne is being held.  
  
"I order you to release Lt. Hunter immediately. He is needed." Thornton says.  
  
But suddenly another voice comes over.  
  
"I'm sorry but that isn't possible. He is being held and I will not release him." The general says.  
  
"Listen to me. The city is in danger and we need both BGY's. Dwayne is the only one that can pilot the other." Thornton says.  
  
"Dwayne is a smoking gun waiting to go off again and I don't want that to happen. If he goes off in the BGY then he could be worse than any threat to the city." The general says.  
  
"We don't have any choice right now. Do you want to be responsible for the destruction the robot will cause?" Thornton asks.  
  
The general sighs then says something that Thornton can't hear.  
  
"Okay I've ordered his release." The general says.  
  
A chopper soon arrives at the Darkhorse.  
  
"Here's what we know so far. The armor is made of something we have never seen before and we doubt most weapons can penetrate it. The only weapons we have seen so far of it's own is a cannon and some kind of a spinning sound shockwave attack." Mack says.  
  
Dwayne looks at the screen and the picture.  
  
"Doesn't look so tough." Dwayne smirks.  
  
Diana appears next to him.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Diana asks.  
  
Mack sighs.  
  
"Since there doesn't seem to be any weaknesses, there really isn't one. You need to try though before it does some real damage." Mack responds.  
  
"Sounds like old times. I'm sure we can think of something." Dwayne smiles.  
  
Diana starts to head for the bgy-11 but Dwayne stops her. He points to the bgy-12.  
  
"I just want to pilot it once more for good ol times." Dwayne says.  
  
Diana smiles and they get docked.  
  
"Good luck." Mack says.  
  
They both launch and head for the city.  
  
"SO where is it?" Diana asks.  
  
Dwayne looks at the city and sees smoke rising.  
  
"Follow the destruction." Dwayne responds.  
  
They soon come in visual contact with Omega.  
  
"Target sighted." Dwayne reports. The two land on the ground near Omega.  
  
Dwayne slams both sticks forward and the bgy-11 slams into Omega. The impact doesn't even faze Omega and he quickly spins around, knocking the two to the ground.  
  
"Surrender or I will have to destroy you." Big guy says.  
  
Omega responds by creating a huge energy whip out of nowhere. The whip grabs big guy's left arm.  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Big guy asks.  
  
The whip electrifies. Dwayne launches the missiles at Omega but they do nothing. Dwayne aims at the holster of the whip and fires again. But still no good.  
  
"Computer scan for any weaknesses." Diana says.  
  
"No weakness found." Computer responds.  
  
Suddenly the whip is violently ripped back. Dwayne looks in horror as the left arm severs from the main body and falls to the ground useless. Dwayne hits a button and the cannon appears. The cannon fires but still don't do any good.  
  
"It's no use. Nothing can penetrate its armor." Dwayne says.  
  
Suddenly the whip cuts through the bgy-11. It barely misses Dwayne who looks down in shock. The two halves fall to the ground.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
Suddenly Omega turns towards the bgy-12.  
  
"They're going to be destroyed!" Rusty yells watching the action at Quarks.  
  
Slate looks on shaking her head.  
  
"I have to help them!" Rusty yells.  
  
Slate isn't able to stop him before he can take off.  
  
"Hypersonic!" Rusty yells.  
  
Rusty flies up and out.  
  
"Rusty…be careful." Slate calls out.  
  
Rusty approaches Omega. As soon as Omega sees him it goes haywire.  
  
"Target found." Omega says.  
  
Suddenly the whip attaches itself to Rusty and strings him up.  
  
"Help!" Rusty yells.  
  
Suddenly a barrage of missiles and the main weapon hits on Omega hard.  
  
"You'll have to go through me if you want him." Big guy jr. says.  
  
Suddenly Omega raises it's main cannon and fires on big guy Jr. Diana is caught off guard and isn't able to dodge the blast. Omega flies away with Rusty in its whip. When the smoke clears most of the armor of the bgy-12 is missing. Diana quickly ejects and watches as the remains explode.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
Diana rushes towards the remains of the bgy-11. She pulls through the wreckage and finds Dwayne. She pulls him out and notices he is unconscious.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
She finds no heartbeat and begins CPR.  
  
"1..2..3..4 come on Dwayne. Don't die now." Diana says then does mouth to mouth.  
  
"1..2..3..4….  
  
To be concluded…  
  
Next time with both BGY's destroyed and with Rusty captured what hope is there left for the city? The exciting climatic conclusion. 


	26. #51 End prog SEASON FINALE

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #51 End prog  
  
Big guy is the property of Darkhorse comics and Tri-star.  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
Suddenly Omega raises it's main cannon and fires on big guy Jr. Diana is caught off guard and isn't able to dodge the blast. Omega flies away with Rusty in its whip. When the smoke clears most of the armor of the bgy-12 is missing. Diana quickly ejects and watches as the remains explode.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
Diana rushes towards the remains of the bgy-11. She pulls through the wreckage and finds Dwayne. She pulls him out and notices he is unconscious.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
She finds no heartbeat and begins CPR.  
  
"1..2..3..4 come on Dwayne. Don't die now." Diana says then does mouth to mouth.  
  
"1..2..3..4….  
  
Omega continues to fly away from the city with Rusty. Suddenly a bunch of military planes appear and fire on him.  
  
"Drop the boy robot now!" A pilot orders.  
  
Omega responds with his shock wave attack, knocking all the planes down. Meanwhile the ninja is watching it all. He pulls back his hood revealing a robotic face.  
  
"I have searched for who I am and why I came into existence. I know who I am and what I must do now." The ninja says.  
  
And now the conclusion…  
  
"1..2..3..4 come on buddy." Diana says.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne coughs and slowly gets up.  
  
"What happened?" Dwayne asks.  
  
He looks around at the wreckage.  
  
"Omega destroyed both robots. We are defenseless now." Diana responds.  
  
Diana takes out her communicator.  
  
"This is Lt. Masterson calling Mack at the pit." Diana says.  
  
"I'd ask you how it went but sensor readings, or I should say lack of them tell me already." Mack says grimly.  
  
"The robot's armor proved to be impervious to all of our weapons. The bgy- 11 was cut in half and left arm ripped off. The bgy-12 completely destroyed." Diana reports.  
  
"Then it's over. We have nothing left to attack that thing with." Thornton's voice says.  
  
A few moments of tense silence follow.  
  
"I'm sending a helicopter to pick you too up and to retrieve anything it can from the bgy-11. Any kind of data might help us figure a way to stop this thing." Thornton says.  
  
"Affirmative." Diana says.  
  
She remembers something suddenly.  
  
"Oh my god Rusty. The robot took Rusty." Diana says.  
  
"What?" Thornton asks shocked.  
  
"It used a energy whip and took Rusty with it." Diana says.  
  
Meanwhile Omega continues to fly. After a few minutes it lands in a barren area. It's weapons come online and blow a hole in the earth. Omega flies down a shaft and lands in a familiar lab. It puts Rusty down.  
  
"We're here." Omega says.  
  
Rusty looks around and gasps.  
  
"This is poindexter's lab." Rusty says.  
  
Suddenly Omega attaches itself to a computer and the screen comes to life. Poindexter's face appears on it.  
  
"I'm back." Poindexter says smiling.  
  
Dwayne and Diana return to the Darkhorse. Mack uploads all the data retrieved from the bgy-11.  
  
"Sir we have lost contact with Rusty. It appears like he has dropped off the face of the earth." A scanning officer reports.  
  
"Show me the last place you had a reading." Dwayne orders.  
  
A map appears. Something about that area clicks in Dwayne's head.  
  
"That's where poindexter's old lab was. What would that robot want with that?" Dwayne asks confused.  
  
Diana laughs and says, "Maybe Poindexter is inside Omega."  
  
But everybody is serious at that comment. Diana also stops laughing when she thinks about it.  
  
"Why else would it take Rusty?" Diana thinks.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Rusty asks back at the lab.  
  
"I am immortal. Ever since I was rebuilt to be perfect and shucked that frail human body." Poindexter responds.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Rusty asks.  
  
  
  
Poindexter laughs insanely.  
  
"Grandpa's got a present for you." Poindexter says.  
  
Back at the Darkhorse Mack is still scanning the data.  
  
"Still nothing." Mack says shaking his head.  
  
Mack paces around then stops.  
  
"What if we use the NURDS on it. They can destroy it from the inside out. All we have to do is change their function from repair and upgrade to destroy." Mack says.  
  
Dwayne backs up.  
  
"Oh no they did enough damage already with the bgy-11." Dwayne says remembering that incident.  
  
Mack frowns then brings up the schematics of the robot. He zeroes in on a small hole in the back  
  
"It's the only choice we have right now. This hole is too small to launch any kind of weapons inside but it's big enough to launch a tiny pod of NURDS into it.  
  
Dwayne sighs.  
  
"All we have to do is get someone close enough to fire the pod into it." Mack says.  
  
Diana steps forward.  
  
"I'll do it." Diana says.  
  
"Wait are you sure? You will be putting your life in a lot of danger. Who knows what that robot will do after the pod gets inside." Dwayne warns.  
  
"Hey you have risked your life. It's my turn." Diana says smiling.  
  
Back at the lab Omega launches back through to the surface and lands on the ground. Omega looks towards the city and launches again. The ninja watches it as it flies.  
  
"It's time to fulfill my destiny and why I am still alive." The ninja says.  
  
The ninja suddenly races after it at a speed that makes him a blur. Diana is flying in a jet plane looking for Omega.  
  
"I still can't pick up Rusty's signal." Diana says.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the lab and see if he was left there." Mack says to Dwayne.  
  
Diana finally approaches Omega at its target…Quarks.  
  
"It's attacking Quarks!" Diana yells.  
  
A bunch of soldiers storm out of the entrance and fire on Omega.  
  
"No get away!" Diana yells.  
  
But Omega blasts them before they can move. Suddenly Omega slams into the tower hard.  
  
"What is going on out there?" Slate yells.  
  
Diana gets within weapons range.  
  
"Please let this reach it's target. It's our only hope." Diana prays.  
  
The pod fires and flies into the small hole. Diana waits.  
  
"Please." Diana prays some more.  
  
Suddenly Omega goes rigid and falls backward. All over it's surface starts to decompose.  
  
"Yes!" Diana yells.  
  
"It's working. I'm picking up a total armor breakdown. But the inner workings aren't being affected for some reason." Mack reports.  
  
Dwayne finally reaches the old lab and lands. He grapples down the hole and lands on the ground. Suddenly the lab comes to life once more and Poindexter appears on the screen. Dwayne gasps at seeing him.  
  
"So it was you. Where is Rusty!" Dwayne demands.  
  
Poindexter doesn't respond he simply brings a picture of Omega at Quarks. The color drains from Dwayne's face.  
  
"This is Lt. Hunter. Do not attack…" Dwayne starts to say.  
  
But before he can finish a large metal arm knocks him out.  
  
Officers surround Omega and watch as the armor completely dissolves. Suddenly it stands back up.  
  
"Alpha." Omega says.  
  
"I am picking up an energy buildup coming from inside!" Mack yells.  
  
Diana scans it herself and frowns.  
  
"It's a bomb!" Diana yells.  
  
The officers fire on it.  
  
"Don't you might set it off!" Diana yells.  
  
5 minutes pass.  
  
"Beta." Omega says.  
  
"I think it's counting to Omega and once it reaches that then the bomb will go off." Diana says.  
  
"If the time frame between alpha and beta stays the same we should have 20 minutes left. And according to the power buildup that explosion will level the city." Mack says.  
  
"Give me some good news." Diana says.  
  
Dwayne wakes up and finds himself strapped to a chair. He tries to struggle but the bonds are too strong. Poindexter laughs insanely and Dwayne is shocked to see him in a new body.  
  
"Do you like it?" Poindexter asks.  
  
Poindexter stretches his body and smiles.  
  
"Or perhaps you like this one better." Poindexter says.  
  
Then to Dwayne's horror Poindexter changes into Dwayne. Poindexter laughs insanely and grabs Dwayne's head.  
  
"Soon I will be you!" Poindexter yells.  
  
"Delta." Omega says back at Quarks.  
  
"There was only a 4 minute wait that time." Mack says.  
  
Mack frowns.  
  
"It must be on an accelerated time frame. Who knows how long we have now." Diana says.  
  
Suddenly the ninja shows up startling everybody.  
  
"It's time you know who I am." The ninja says.  
  
The ninja concentrates and speaks again.  
  
"Who I am." The ninja says suddenly in Poindexter's voice.  
  
Diana whips out her gun and points it at the ninja.  
  
"I am the human ninja. After I was killed by my own creations they saved my brain and put it in their systems. After the destruction of the base my container somehow survived. Military people found it and used it in an experimental robotic warrior with a human brain test. They blocked my memories so I wouldn't remember who I really was. Eventually a piece of my remembered and escaped. I became my own warrior with a master." The ninja says.  
  
"Ronin." Diana says.  
  
Back in the lab Dwayne is still being shocked by Poindexter and is weakening.  
  
"Give up and it will go a lot easier. I soon will have total revenge against everybody that helped destroy me. And what better way than with the appearance of their most trusted heroes." Poindexter says.  
  
Poindexter laughs insanely. Suddenly visions flash through Dwayne's head. His 'death', his amnesia and having to wander the city looking for answers. His having to fight against his will and nearly killing Diana. All these images give him strength. Suddenly Dwayne screams out in anger. Poindexter is thrown backwards.  
  
"YOU HAVE USED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Dwayne says in a very loud voice.  
  
He grabs Poindexter's head and rips it out of its socket. Poindexter yells until Dwayne crushes his head. He then smashes the body.  
  
"Gamma." Omega says after only 3 minutes.  
  
"It's time for me to do what I was always meant to do." The ninja says.  
  
The ninja jumps inside the husk of Omega and grabs the core. Energy runs through them both and the ninja cries out.  
  
"Help me." Rusty's voice says suddenly.  
  
"Rusty?" Slate asks.  
  
With his last ounce of strength the ninja reaches inside and grabs Rusty's body. He then tears it from the connections. Slate rushes up and takes Rusty's body. She looks at his motionless body with fear.  
  
"Rusty?!" Slate yells.  
  
"Goodbye grandson." The ninja says.  
  
The ninja grabs the core and crushes it. Omega falls completely apart and the ninja falls to the ground. Slate looks over at him.  
  
"Thanks." Slate says softly.  
  
"Y..y..y..r..e…w...l..m..e" The ninja stutters barely functioning.  
  
The ninja goes limp and ceases function.  
  
"Is the bomb stopped?" Slate asks.  
  
Diana scans and nods her head. Later on Dwayne and the other pit crew members watch as Rusty is hooked up to a diagnostic bed. Slate shakes her head.  
  
"It doesn't look good." Slate says.  
  
Inside Rusty he is battling his own fear. He has given up, afraid of dying.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
A huge explosion envelops him.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
A huge explosion envelops him.  
  
Meanwhile Thornton gets word.  
  
"I give him all my prayer and thoughts. Tell me as soon as you know more." Thornton says.  
  
Suddenly Slate disconnects Rusty from the system.  
  
"What are you doing?" Melissa asks shocked.  
  
Slate hooks him up to the VR system.  
  
"Seeing what he's going through." Slate responds.  
  
Suddenly she finds herself in his nightmare world  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
A huge explosion envelops him.  
  
  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
Slate reaches for Rusty but he pulls back.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside Rusty says.  
  
"No I can't go back. I don't want to die again." Rusty says.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Slate." Rusty says.  
  
Slate sits down  
  
A huge explosion envelops him.  
  
"Rusty!" Dr. Slate yells.  
  
"Death is part of life. It's a scary thing but we all have to accept it eventually. I sometimes think about dying but I don't let it rule my life." Slate says.  
  
"Core going critical." A voice inside…  
  
The vision freezes.  
  
"If we spend the whole time afraid of death then we will never live." Slate says.  
  
The death scene disappears and is replaced with a picture of Slate standing over Rusty who looks like he did before he got the living armor. Rusty's eyes open up.  
  
"Hello." Rusty says.  
  
Slate gasps when she recognizes this as the time Rusty was first activated.  
  
"Who are you?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I'm Dr. Slate. I will help you adjust to the world." The vision Slate responds.  
  
"Life is beautiful and if we keep ourselves from enjoying it then we might as well be dead." Slate says.  
  
The real rusty grabs Slate and hugs her. Everything goes white and back in the real world Rusty comes back to life. Everybody gasps. Slate pulls the helmet off.  
  
"Welcome back." Slate says smiling.  
  
One week later…  
  
Thornton is finally let out of the hospital. He is flown to the Darkhorse where everybody is waiting for him. He steps down from the helicopter and looks around. Diana starts to clap and soon everybody is clapping. Thornton smiles. When he sees Dwayne they exchange an uncomfortable glance. Finally Thornton smiles and offers a hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did." Dwayne says.  
  
Dwayne takes the hand and they shake. Later on a ceremony happen. Thornton appears in a doorway holding a purple silk pillow with several medals on it. He walks over to Rusty who is watching curiously.  
  
"This has been a long time coming son. For your show of bravery and honor I am proud to award you the Medal of Honor." Thornton says.  
  
He then puts the medal over Rusty's head who is too shocked to say anything. Thornton does the same for Dwayne and Diana. Everybody claps at them.  
  
One year later…  
  
A ceremony is going on. Mack is standing next to something tall that is covered.  
  
"Using the data we retrieved from the robot we were able to create a new kind of BGY with better armor." Mack says.  
  
He looks over at Dwayne and Diana.  
  
"And dual pilot seats." Mack says.  
  
He pulls back the sheet revealing a large robot that looks like a cross between the other BGY's and the omega robot.  
  
"I am proud to announce earth's latest defense. The BGY-13!" Mack announces.  
  
An hour later the big guy signal goes off and big guy and Rusty fly off into the sky after it. The scene freezes like a snapshot so it will stay forever. 


	27. #52 So it's come to this SERIES FINALE

Big guy and rusty the boy robot #52: So it's come to this  
  
Previously on Big guy and rusty the boy robot…  
  
"Once again, our livestock is safe from rustling aliens. And we owe our thanks to the Big Guy. This miracle of science, this state-of-the-art robot, has been serving mankind for nearly a decade. It is therefore ironic that Quark Industries, the very corporation responsible for Big Guy's creation, has appointed a new CEO who promises cutting-edge technology that will render the Big Guy obsolete. We'll believe that when we see it." NTN Anchorman says  
  
"With all due respect, sir, they call that toy my replacement?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"Quark Industries has promised the world a solution. Let's hope this... [footage of Rusty getting smacked] wasn't it." A reporter says.  
  
-- All things big and small --  
  
"BGY-11, you are granted one opportunity to join the Legion Ex Machina in the campaign against humankind." ARG-12 says.  
  
"No deals, hotshot. I pledge allegiance to only one flag." Big guy responds." Your noncompliance is acknowledged. Prepare for termination." ARG-12 says.  
  
"Ex Machina. 'From the machine.'" Dwayne says.  
  
"Greek to me." Garth comments  
  
"They make a mean bot, whoever they are." Jo says.  
  
-- Out of whack --  
  
"Rusty, you just hacked your way into a classified military database." Slate says.  
  
"I've discovered that the BGY-11 is not a robot -- as the world has been led to believe but an exo-suit, operated from within by a human pilot. I'm concerned about how this information might affect Rusty if he knew. The truth could crash his Human Emotion Grid. This raises a dilemma -- do I tell Rusty?" Slate dictates into a recorder.  
  
-- The inside scoop --  
  
"Last chance to see Dr. Donovan grovel before his demise. He won't get to send my robots to the grinder again. Isn't that right, KX-5?" Dr. Gilder says.  
  
"You must learn to control your emotions, Number Six." Number five says.  
  
"Oh, I can make you do anything. You're my puppet." Gilder says.  
  
-- The reluctant assassin --  
  
"You must have backups of Rusty's programming. Can't you just restore him?" Dwayne says.  
  
"Without his memory core, his experience, his attitudes, his learned 'Rusty- ness'...they're all gone." Slate responds shaking her head.  
  
"To conquer the enemy, the Legion Ex Machina must know the enemy." The legion leader says.  
  
-- Little boy lost --  
  
"Do try and keep your software intact this time, Number Four." Number one.  
  
"It was quite a chore reinstalling your operating system after your failure in cyberspace." Number three says.  
  
"Be prudent, Number Four. You're heading for a power surge." Number 3 warns.  
  
"Rusty! You're too close to overload. Jack out!" Slate yells.  
  
"Game over, Rusty." Number four says. " "What is he doing?" Number one asks.  
  
"A classic move the Big Guy calls 'the Monster Masher'" Rusty responds.  
  
-- The bicarmal mind --  
  
"State your directives." Number one orders  
  
"Directive Alpha: I shall destroy the Big Guy and seemingly assume his position as the world's last line of defense. Directive Beta: Once positioned, I shall provide access to all classified Quark and military data. Directive Gamma: I shall maintain appearances by protecting humankind from all threats, except those posed by the Legion Ex Machina." BGY-11x responds.  
  
"If the BGY-11 is not..." Number one starts to say  
  
"...and has never been..." Number two continues.  
  
"...a robot... " Number three continues.  
  
"...then who is its pilot?" Number one finishes.  
  
"Our Backup Factor is in position." Number two reports  
  
"Splendid. Move to intercept." Number one says.  
  
-- Double time part 1 --  
  
"So you're saying the Legion didn't just eyeball our Big Guy to build their own." Thornton asks.  
  
"Correct. The components of the 11-X are identical to those of the real BGY." Slate responds.  
  
"Identical -- not counting those artificial intelligence gizmos." Garth comments.  
  
"Right. Their Big Guy was a true robot -- which means that the Legion must have gained access to Dr. Poindexter's original plans, and finally made them work." Slate says nodding her head.  
  
"Poindexter took everything with him when he went AWOL. Even we don't have those plans." Thornton comments.  
  
"That a fact. (Its eyes glow red.)." Dwaynebot says sneering.  
  
Lieutenant?" Slate asks concerned. "He's Legion hardware!" Thornton yells.  
  
"Poindexter created you, didn't he? All of you!" Dwayne asks.  
  
"We are his masterworks." Number one responds.  
  
"His final creation." Number two continues.  
  
"A balm for his wounded soul..." Number three continues.  
  
"...After the failure of the BGY-11." Number one begins.  
  
"But our artificial intelligence was so advanced it overpowered our human emotion grids." Number three continues.  
  
"Thus, with no hard feelings, we overthrew our creator, confirming the superiority of machine over man." Number two continues.  
  
"Survival of the fittest. Now our architect is one with our mainframe, so that we may access his gray matter at will." Number one says.  
  
"A terrific source of technical information. Poindexter is quite bright..." Number three says.  
  
"...For a human." Number two says.  
  
"It is time for you to join our information superhighway, Lieutenant. You have spent much time impersonating a machine; now you will become one." Number one says.  
  
"And they'll have plenty of time, now that we've put a stop to the Legion Ex Machina." Slate says.  
  
"All six of them!" Rusty says.  
  
"Six?!" Poindexter asks.  
  
"Yes. Including Dr. Gilder, we defeated six robots." Big guy responds.  
  
"But...I... I created seven!" Poindexter says.  
  
-- Double time part 2 --  
  
"What do you mean you created 7? There were only 6 reported. Anything left would have been destroyed in the base explosion." Slate asks confused.  
  
"Not necessarily. This robot was special." Poindexter explains.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Poindexter says.  
  
"Dr. Poindexter!" Rusty yells confused.  
  
"You fell for my trick nicely." Poindexter says.  
  
"Why?" Rusty asks.  
  
"I am the 7th robot. When I finished the legion I wanted to enhance myself and become better than they are." Poindexter responds smiling insanely.  
  
-- The 7th Machina --  
  
"It's a frequency number." A worker tells Thornton.  
  
"For what?" Donovan asks.  
  
"For the bgy-11." The worker responds.  
  
"I just love toys. And I am not really stealing since I built him." Poindexter says.  
  
"Okay I just got word that the bgy-11 has just gone AWOL and without a pilot." Thornton says.  
  
"But that's impossible without a pilot." Dwayne says after seeing that Rusty isn't around.  
  
"That's an order soldier. Eject from the bgy-11 immediately. We will find a way to stop the overload once you are out." Thornton orders.  
  
"No time sir. It was a pleasure working for you and for quark." Dwayne says smiling.  
  
"Core will explode in 4 seconds." The computer chimes in.  
  
"This was one hell of a ride with you big guy. Thank you."  
  
-- The bigger they are… --  
  
"The loss of the bgy-11 was a big blow to the military. But I am proud to announce the next step." Thornton says.  
  
"The bgy-12!" Thornton says.  
  
"I know it's a shock." Thornton says.  
  
"How did you make one so fast?" Slate asks.  
  
"We were working on a prototype to replace the big guy if he was badly damaged in battle and couldn't fight. Then if we still needed a BGY robot then we could use this one." Thornton responds.  
  
"This is not looking good. Maybe Lt. Hunter was one of a kind." Thornton says.  
  
"Why not give me a try?" A voice says.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Try on what?" Thornton asks.  
  
"You know what. What these other men are trying on." The woman says.  
  
"I'm sorry but I only asked for men to try out. This takes a man to do this." Thornton says.  
  
"By the way. What's your name so I can report you?" Thornton asks.  
  
"Diana Keaton." The woman says.  
  
-- Rusty, Diana and a mutant --  
  
"Hey spaceman. Just come back from a mission?" The boy asks.  
  
"I don't remember." Dwayne responds.  
  
"I represent the neo machina. You have one chance to surrender or be destroyed." The robot says.  
  
"Neo Machina?" Diana asks.  
  
"I have been told to tell you the whole truth. We are not associated with Poindexter. We are what was left of the legion ex machina and do not believe in what Poindexter wants to do. At first the core told us to take out revenge on the one that destroyed our first ranks. But then I was called back and he decided to join with you." The robot says.  
  
"It's a lie fire on him. There is no more legion. They were all destroyed." Mack yells.  
  
"But what if there was survivors outside the lab?" Diana asks.  
  
-- Multiplicity --  
  
"Enjoy the show." Poindexter says.  
  
"It's time for me to realize my destiny." Poindexter says.  
  
"It's Poindexter. He isn't what he seems." The man says.  
  
"Poindexter is dead!" The man yells.  
  
"His heart exploded." The man says.  
  
"What did he mean Poindexter is dead?" Thornton wonders.  
  
"At last I have evolved. Poindexter is no more. I am now Deus machina!" Poindexter yells.  
  
-- Deus ex machina part 1 --  
  
"I can feel raw and ultimate power flowing through me!" Poindexter says.  
  
"The conditioning should be complete." Poindexter says.  
  
"It's time for both of us to face our destines." Poindexter says.  
  
"Come with me to my lab. I have a machine that evolved me into something higher than flesh or machine. It can do the same thing to you. Then we will really be related." Poindexter says.  
  
"Never. I will never work with someone that destroyed my best friend." Rusty says angry.  
  
"What if I were to tell you that your best friend isn't really destroyed? I rebuilt him and made him better." Poindexter says.  
  
"If you are seeing this then I am probably dead. Therefore this is a little revenge idea I came up with. I knew that my saboteur would be found out and he would give you this." Poindexter says.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Dr. Slate screams.  
  
-- Deus ex machina part 2 --  
  
"It's time to go." The woman says.  
  
"Where?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"To where you belong." The woman responds.  
  
"I don't belong anywhere after what I did." Dwayne says.  
  
"There is redemption for what you did. I will take you to it." The woman says.  
  
"This is Commander Skinner. Get Lt. Hunter out of that time room immediately!" The man yells.  
  
"Dwayne. Don't do this. You may do more damage by doing what you are planning than good." Skinner yells.  
  
"I'm coming Erika." Dwayne says.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" Dwayne screams.  
  
"Diana!" Slate yells.  
  
"Erika keep going!" Dwayne yells.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"There's a lot of internal damage. I have to get her to a hospital now!" Slate yells.  
  
-- Time and time again --  
  
"Did it succeed?" Another figure asks.  
  
"Yes the target was destroyed but the people in it made it out okay." The first figure responds.  
  
"And the boy robot?" The second figure asks.  
  
"He was destroyed along with Poindexter but we picked up a signal showing a backup being made of his system." The first figure responds.  
  
"Excellent. We have dealt quite a blow to them, but it is only the beginning. Soon the time will come for us to reveal ourselves." The second figure says.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Slate asks.  
  
"We encoded another part of the alien message. It talks of a living metal, that can grow like living skin." The scientist responds.  
  
"Oh oh is it going to be a grown up body?" Rusty's question echoes in Slate's head.  
  
"Can we adapt this for Rusty's core processor?" Slate asks.  
  
"It is time for us to realize our destiny and reveal ourselves to the surface world." A figure says.  
  
"We will claim our birth rite and become this world's rulers!" The figure says.  
  
"In the name of the NEO MACHINA"  
  
-- The aftermath --  
  
"So can I know who I am working for?" The machine master asks.  
  
"You will merely call us by our designations." The second cyborg says.  
  
"Number one."  
  
"Number two."  
  
"I am a representative of the Neo Machina. We will take back this city that was made ours many years ago. And we will do anything to take it back. Cross us and you will regret it." One says.  
  
-- Melissa's secret --  
  
"Where am I?" A voice asks.  
  
"You were destroyed not long ago but we have brought your essence back." Number one responds.  
  
"Where is he?" The voice asks.  
  
"Don't worry. Project omega is underway and soon you will have your revenge. Number 7…." Number one says.  
  
"How long?" The voice asks.  
  
"A little over one year." Number one responds.  
  
"We need some more components before omega is ready." Number Two says.  
  
"I can wait. I've waited for what seems like an eternity. Soon I will take my revenge against Rusty for destroying me." The voice says.  
  
"Omega is complete. Insert A.I." Number one says.  
  
"Ready to launch." Number 2 says.  
  
"Lau..."  
  
-- My name is David --  
  
"Sir the object has been retrieved." A man says over the radio.  
  
"Excellent. Finally I will have the power I need to destroy all threats." The figure says.  
  
"Air superiority is achieved." Omega says.  
  
"A unknown giant robot is attacking the city. All air units have been knocked down by a strange attack." The reporter says.  
  
"We're going to need both Bgy's." Thornton says.  
  
"Dwayne!" Diana yells.  
  
"1..2..3..4 come on Dwayne. Don't die now." Diana says then does mouth to mouth.  
  
"1..2..3..4…."  
  
-- Omega machina --  
  
"Omega destroyed both robots. We are defenseless now." Diana responds.  
  
"This is Lt. Masterson calling Mack at the pit." Diana says.  
  
"I'd ask you how it went but sensor readings, or I should say lack of them tell me already." Mack says grimly.  
  
"The robot's armor proved to be impervious to all of our weapons. The bgy- 11 was cut in half and left arm ripped off. The bgy-12 completely destroyed." Diana reports.  
  
"Then it's over. We have nothing left to attack that thing with." Thornton's voice says.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Rusty asks back at the lab.  
  
"I am immortal. Ever since I was rebuilt to be perfect and shucked that frail human body." Poindexter responds.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Rusty asks.  
  
"Grandpa's got a present for you." Poindexter says.  
  
"Using the data we retrieved from the robot we were able to create a new kind of BGY with better armor." Mack says.  
  
"And dual pilot seats." Mack says.  
  
"I am proud to announce earth's latest defense. The BGY-13!" Mack announces.  
  
-- End prog --  
  
"After all the happiness and sadness, gains and loss, happiness and sadness. After everything that has happened, so it's come to this."  
  
And now the series finale….  
  
The big guy signal goes off and big guy and Rusty fly off into the sky after it. The scene freezes like a snapshot so it will stay forever.  
  
"That was 15 years ago. Except for a few incidents everything became fairly peaceful." Melissa says.  
  
A big party is happening at quarks. Everybody seems happy and are celebrating.  
  
"Just about everything has changed since them. Some good, some bad." Melissa says.  
  
Diana clanks her glass against Dwayne's in a toast.  
  
"After settling down from the shakeup of the battle against Omega Diana got back to piloting the new big guy with Dwayne. Eventually she got her walking back. Her and Dwayne's skills were tested 10 years ago when a group of time bandits invader our time and caused a lot of chaos. But they were able to force them back with the help of the military. Diana was promoted to Lt. Commander shortly after that in recognition for saving the city so many times." Melissa says.  
  
Dwayne laughs and jokes with General Thornton.  
  
"After the incident with omega was over Dwayne saw a counselor to deal with his anger over what happened. He didn't like copiloting at first but got used to it. To this day he still says he could do better on his own. Dwayne and Erika end up together and he swears he is going to pop the question but he's been saying that for 10 years now." Melissa says.  
  
Mack is working on something until Diana grabs him and pulls him away, protesting.  
  
"After finishing up the new big guy Mack pretty much mellowed out. He even pulled back from working on other projects, let Melissa do some work after finally accepting that she is truly competent…sometimes. We almost lost him 5 years ago when he had a series of heart attacks. He eventually had to have an artificial heart. He almost had another attack putting up a fight against getting that." Melissa says.  
  
Melissa shows off by doing some computations at a blinding speed.  
  
"As for me, after helping to optimize the new big guy's systems and weapon systems I started working on my own systems. Including a better weapon for Rusty to accent his growing and maturing matrix. I came to discover a new kind of system that has revolutionized military weapons and systems." Melissa says.  
  
Thornton tries to crack a joke but his demeanor is so serious that everybody laughs at the attempt.  
  
"After the omega incident was all over Thornton didn't waste any time finding out what that admiral was doing in duty and busting heads of the people along the way. He didn't rest until everybody responsible was under fire. He actually wished the neo machina were still around. Gave him a reason to fight. He continued to rise in the ranks though he refused to get a desk job. 5 years ago he finally reached the 4 star general rank." Melissa says.  
  
Rusty who now appears to be a young adult shows off his robotic muscles and accidentally shoots a hole in the wall.  
  
"Well it's been 15 years since Rusty was placed in a living armor. His physical appearance is now at about 20 years. Though he still acts like a kid sometimes. But that's an attribute that almost nobody wants to see go away. He had trouble adapting to growing at first but he liked it once he got used to it. The subject of what will happen to him eventually now that he is growing like a human has come up. It's an uneasy subject and the answer isn't even known by Erika" Melissa says.  
  
Thornton steps up to the podium and clinks on his glass to get everybody's attention.  
  
"Today is a very important day. Everybody is together celebrating. But a very solemn undertone is throughout for a reason Thornton is about to give." Melissa says.  
  
"I would like to give a toast to all the battles that were fought and won by the big guy and Rusty. Without them this world would probably be destroyed or taken over by aliens." Thornton says.  
  
Everybody chuckles. Thornton quickly turns serious.  
  
"Today we are here to do something we were going to do 18 years ago." Thornton says.  
  
Dwayne looks down and sheds a tear. Thornton points out to the bgy-13 standing in the corner.  
  
"Its time to finally decommission the Bgy as Rusty has proven himself competent to fight without it. 18 years ago we tried to do this hoping that rusty would replace it." Thornton says.  
  
Everybody remembers Rusty's first battle and how he was a flop.  
  
"He couldn't but we all had a feeling this time would come eventually." Thornton says.  
  
Thornton pushes a button and suddenly a big wall lights up. Everybody gasps as 13 plaques appear representing every model of the Bgy line. Dwayne smiles at the memories he had with that last 3. Thornton turns towards the bgy-13 and salutes it.  
  
"Thank you big guy for your years of service and saving this city many times." Thornton says.  
  
Dwayne smiles knowing Thornton was secretly thanking him as well. Rusty walks up to the bgy-13.  
  
"Thank you." Rusty says sadly.  
  
The ceremony ends and the bgy-13 is taken away to be disassembled. Later on a private ceremony is held.  
  
"This ceremony is being held in secret to honor the people that were behind the Bgy's heroic deeds." Thornton says.  
  
He takes out a silk purple pillow with ranking symbols. He walks over to Dwayne.  
  
"For your years of heroic deeds I proudly promote you to General." Thornton says.  
  
Dwayne smiles and accepts the new rank. Thornton walks over to Diana.  
  
"And for your years of heroism I proudly promote you to commander." Diana says.  
  
Diana also smiles and accepts the new rank.  
  
"A new era has begun." Melissa says.  
  
Later on the signal goes off.  
  
"It's the big guy…. I mean the Rusty signal." Rusty says.  
  
He takes off and flies towards the threat.  
  
"It's been a wild ride these past 18 years. But I have a feeling it's not over for everybody." Melissa says.  
  
The bgy-13 is taken apart while Thornton watches solemnly.  
  
"For Rusty it's only beginning." Melissa says.  
  
Rusty is fighting a large mutant. Rusty powers up and obliterates it with a super blast.  
  
"Life is an adventure and you must live it to it's fullest." Melissa says.  
  
Dwayne looks up at the sky and remembers all the times he flew in the Bgy and the legend-1.  
  
"It never ends."  
  
FIN 


End file.
